


Like Shooting Stars

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of forced feminization, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Erwin is some rich asshole that falls really hard, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Trap, Levi is kind of a dick at first, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, biker!levi, student/biker!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: «... Ancora tu!» Esclamò pacato, velando la frase da una nota interrogativa, inarcando un sopracciglio in forte disappunto, seppur stupito.Lo stesso stupore che si riflesse negli occhi chiari di Erwin.Tra tutti quelli che potevano venire, perché ancora lui?!Sospirò, stizzito, il moro, continuando a pulirsi le mani seppur in maniera più insistente, avvicinandosi. «Senti bello, posso immaginare di aver distrutto i tuoi sogni erotici più profondi. Ma stacci; sono un maschio, non c’è niente da queste parti. Ok?»





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> È passato un po' da quando abbiamo pubblicato qualcosa di nuovo - ma nemmeno tanto in effetti - dunque ecco qui un'altra long. Anche questa, come quella precedente, è già stata conclusa e revisionata, quindi non temete che avrà una fine; probabilmente gli aggiornamenti avranno cadenza settimanale più o meno.  
> Per il resto nulla, speriamo che possa piacervi. ♥  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/)

C’era odore di benzina, nell’aria.  
Vibrava, elettrica e fremente, attorno al calore dato dai motori accesi, in un rombo basso e altalenante di acceleratori che fremevano e venivano messi in moto. Una cacofonia di rombi, di marmitte ampie e assordanti, sputavano gas in fiotti continui e invisibili se non per un fumo rado, grigiastro, attorno alle caviglie fasciate, e per l’odore pungente e, a tratti, nauseante di diesel.  
Ad aumentare il frastuono, c’erano voci, un centinaio - forse anche di meno, a occhio e croce - di persone venute ad assistere, che tentavano di sovrastare il rumore delle moto pulite a lucido e splendenti, sparpagliate lungo la strada di periferia.  
Erano ragazzi che assistevano per la prima volta, quelli usuali che venivano per spendere tutti i loro soldi oltre che in droga o donne, uomini che erano usciti di nascosto di casa dalle proprie mogli e ci portavano l’amante vent’anni più giovane; o quelli da soli, che amavano solo assistere dal vivo e bearsi del rumore delle moto che correvano e stridevano sull’asfalto. C’erano anche ragazze, ragazzine che venivano a rimorchiare, donne ad accompagnare e prostitute a fare ciò che dovevano fare.  
Parlavano, si radunavano attorno all’una e all’altra moto, chi col proprio gruppo, con la propria donna, con il proprio miglior meccanico dal lavoro in nero.  
Era un miscuglio di generi, di voci che si perdevano in quel chiasso di fremente attesa, aumentando lentamente, pian piano, l’adrenalina per l’attesa.  
Era solo una gara di moto.  
Ciò che la rendeva eccitante, era che fosse clandestina.  
In tutta la città – in effetti, in ogni città o metropoli che si rispetti - ce n’erano a bizzeffe di corse così; quella era solo una delle tante, in una sera qualunque, in uno dei distretti peggiori della zona.  
Ma era abbastanza isolato da non attirare quasi mai l’attenzione della polizia, oltre che fin troppo povero ed inutile persino per la sorveglianza per furti.  
Ma la malavita c’era, e quello era uno degli svaghi che esistevano per ignorarla almeno un po’, o nasconderla meglio.  
«Scommetto cinquanta su Thomas!» Urlò tra il brusio di voci e motori un uomo, alzando cinque bigliettoni e infilandoli dentro ad una cassetta di metallo che un ragazzo faceva girare.  
«Trenta su Benny. Ragazzino, farai meglio a vincere!» Gli fece eco un altro.  
«Trentacinque su Jean.» E un altro ancora, assieme a un coro di fischi a seguirlo e risate alticce.  
Era un casino di gente, come al solito.  
Piegò le labbra in una smorfia infastidita, due labbra rosse su un viso d’avorio. Occhi sottili, dalle ciglia lunghe e nere, il collo esile, lasciato scoperto così come parte delle spalle e delle clavicole.  
Passò il peso da una gamba all’altra, sgranchendosi una caviglia col rumore dei tacchi che colpivano l’asfalto; già gli faceva male il piede, dannazione.  
Un fischio gli colpì i timpani, portando gli occhi a muoversi verso un punto al di là della strada, per poi spostarsi e vedere tutte quelle persone disperdersi e aprirsi, mettendosi tutti ai lati della strada, sopra al marciapiede rotto e rattoppato qua e là.  
Un sospiro venne trattenuto tra i denti, stizzito, mentre una mano, piccola, ma dal palmo ampio, andava ad abbassarsi l’orlo della minigonna, tirandolo in basso in modo da coprirgli anche un solo stralcio di pelle in più che poteva; inutilmente.  
Una ruga gli comparve tra le sopracciglia coperte dalla frangia.  
« _Appena ti ho a tiro, giuro che ti ammazzo, vecchio_.» Sibilò tra le labbra di rosa mentre si portava in avanti, ed usciva dall’ombra della tettoia.  
Il rumore dei tacchi a spillo fu l’unico, in quel momento, a far fremere l’aria e a colpire l’asfalto con un ritmo lento, ma incalzante, al di là del rombo basso dei motori in posizione.  
Il solo che si udì, mentre il suo camminare gli smosse i capelli lunghi e neri come la notte, mostrando la pelle del collo e del petto appena scoperto, sfiorandogli le gambe e le cosce sode di una figura perfetta, snella ed esile, slanciata dal decolté scuro ed alto, dalla minigonna di pelle e dal corsetto dello stesso tessuto a modellargli la vita sottile, la curva di un fondoschiena piccolo e rotondo.  
Aveva occhi affilati, nascosti dalla frangia dritta, il cui colore non si riusciva a distinguere, seppur fossero gli occhi più eccitanti, labbra più sensuali e pelle più candida su cui molti avessero mai osato posare lo sguardo.  
I fischi proruppero un istante più in ritardo, assieme a esclamazioni esultanti, frasi oscene e ululati di approvazione.  
«Una diversa! Dov’è Mikasa?»  
«Ehi, Kenny! Dove l’hai trovata questa, prestamela un po’ ogni tanto.»  
«Bellezza quanto te la darei una-...»  
Il tutto si perdeva tra i rombi più forti che alcuni dei corridori si divertirono a fare, dando gas al motore per aggiungersi ai complimenti di molti e alle voglie di altri.  
La ruga tra la fronte si palesò di nuovo, più profonda, seppur l’espressione rimanesse di totale distacco mentre avrebbe tanto voluto spaccare la faccia a tutti quelli che avrebbe trovato a tiro.  
Gli sembrava già di immaginarselo, il vecchio, seduto in alto, sul balcone di casa, a gustarsi quanto la sua idea gli avrebbe fornito più bigliettoni del solito.  
Si limitò a fermarsi, invero, quando raggiunse il centro della strada, ad una ventina di passi dalla linea di partenza, guardandoli dritto per dritto.  
Non si premurò di starli ad osservare, non gli importava molto, per quanto avessero tutti il casco a coprirgli gran parte del viso.  
Alzò una mano, della quale infilò solo due dita nel mezzo del corpetto, sfilando lentamente un fazzoletto bianco che andò a tendere di fronte a sé. In attesa.  
Non c’erano più fischi, né schiamazzi, né altro rumore eccetto il rombo più forte dei motori pronti a partire.  
Attese ancora, sentendo la loro adrenalina salire, il desiderio crescere e fremere l’aria tutt’attorno tanto da lasciare il respiro sospeso.  
Un battito di ciglia: il fazzoletto sfiorò l’asfalto e Rivaille percepì l’aria frustargli la pelle delle gambe e del viso, le iridi dilatate e screziate d’argento, mentre le moto già lo superavano.  
Rilassò i muscoli, tesi, mentre il chiasso ritornava a riempirgli le orecchie e si voltava a vederli correre, con distaccata attenzione.  
  
«Vai vai vai!» La voce squillante di qualche ragazza ai lati della strada sterrata e di qualche scommettitore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, sebbene il rombo delle moto coprisse gran parte ti tutto il resto. Il cuore batteva a mille e le mani erano fisse sul manubrio, coperte dai guanti e strette fino allo spasmo, in attesa di una qualche ragione per scattare e salvargli la vita, magari sterzando con un rumore sordo senza decelerare.  
Sentiva il cuore in gola, una di quelle sensazioni che lo avevano sempre portato a quel genere di attività; il rischio, ma anche la possibilità; era una scelta che aveva fatto con l'innocenza dell'adolescenza e che aveva continuato a fare per diletto. Gli piaceva lo scontro tra le due realtà che erano la sua vita.  
Qualche curva, moto che si giravano o rimanevano indietro, altri che si finivano le une addosso alle altre, e poi eccola, l'ultima curva, l'ultima sterzata rumorosa e il fischio della fine, mentre tagliava – inevitabilmente – il traguardo con le mani strette, un colpo di anche e poi posava il piede a terra, tra la polvere. Stivali scuri e opachi sotto i pantaloni di jeans attillati e la giacca di pelle nera che gli fasciava il petto ampio, così come le spalle.  
Si tolse i guanti, ficcandoseli nelle tasche, per poi togliersi il casco anonimo, di un nero lucido e mostrava il viso dai tratti duri e un po' squadrati, gli occhi chiari e i capelli biondissimi, ordinati sulla testa nonostante fossero stati sotto il casco fino a quel momento. Una presenza ingombrante, anche solo nell'osservarlo, mentre tirava giù il cavalletto della sua moto grigia e faceva qualche passo in avanti, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
Il suo battito stava tornando regolare, ma sentiva ancora l'euforia della gara, l'eccitazione data dal rombo dei motori e dalle grida eccitate degli scommettitori e degli spettatori.  
Poi il suo sguardo azzurro andò a posarsi sulla figura femminile che, quella sera, aveva rappresentato la novità assoluta della gara. Non l'avrebbe definita “bellissima”, ma aveva un'aura particolare, un'espressione per nulla cordiale – simile a quella di Mikasa, tuttavia differente.  
Non avrebbe avuto problemi a pescare nel mucchio, tuttavia quella figura minuta lo attraeva in maniera strana, tanto da indurlo a non prestare particolare attenzione a tutto il resto, solo per arrivarle vicino, sebbene non sembrasse così ben disposta nei confronti di alcuno – l'avevano già circondata appena finita la gara.  
«Ehi ragazzi, vedete di non spaventarla.» Esclamò, facendosi spazio tra la folla di uomini decisamente poco inclini al lasciare in pace la giovane. Non aveva il seno esageratamente grande, ma aveva una bella forma, probabilmente stava perfettamente nel palmo di una mano così come le sue natiche sode che si intravedevano da quella gonna decisamente striminzita che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione per quanto riguardava il lato b.  
«Ohi Erwin, solo perché hai vinto non è che puoi scegliertela per primo!»  
La voce irritata di Thomas gli arrivò alle spalle, facendolo voltare lievemente, l'espressione sorridente che gli era stranamente tipica malgrado l'ambiente.  
«Ho solo detto di non esagerare.»  
«Senti, vediamo di farla finita in fretta.» S’intromise acido Rivaille, con addosso sempre quel costume idiota per cercare di assomigliare a una 'gnocca' - come l’avevano definita la stragrande maggioranza di quegli scimmioni lì presenti. La voce gli uscì forse troppo bassa, ma si salvava per il fatto che di tono fosse abbastanza acuto normalmente senza modularlo troppo.  
Si mise una mano nel taschino posteriore della gonna di pelle scura, faticando a tirar fuori quel malloppo di banconote piegate e tenute insieme da un elastico. Gliele ficcò in mano. «Questo è il tuo premio, congratulazioni.» Affermò, quindi, spicciolo, mantenendo gli occhi bassi.  
Erwin osservò le banconote, e poi il viso d’avorio della giovane, sorridendo divertito.  
«Ma come, non sei tu il mio premio?»  
Rivaille lo guardò con un espressione tra l’irritato e il disgustato. Era un bel ragazzo, glielo concedeva, ma era ben lungi da andare col primo che passava.  
«Fortunatamente, no.» Una risata comune e un paio di fischi riecheggiarono per tutta la via in quel manipolo di ragazzi che circondavano il vincitore. Attese che diminuissero gli schiamazzi, prima di rivolgersi al tale che prima aveva parlato, scrutandolo al di là di un braccio del vincitore. «E... coglione?» Lo chiamò, quel tale di nome Thomas, vedendolo voltarsi e osservare attorno come uno demente. «Sì, parlo con te. Nel caso molto improbabile che io volessi starci con uno di voi, sono io che scelgo. E di certo non scelgo un perdente che solo al secondo drift brucia tutte le guarnizioni del motore.»  
Un ululato di sfotto riempì di nuovo, più forte, il vicolo pieno di gente, risate sguaiate accompagnate da uno sbattere di mani qua e là sotto all’imbarazzo e la vergogna più totale del diretto interessato, mentre Rivaille si voltava e se ne andava, con ancora qualche fischio alla visione – da come sentiva - di quel suo bel culo.  
Ne aveva più che abbastanza di quei coglioni, e di quella buffonata che era stato costretto a fare.  
Erwin la guardò andare via, per nulla provato dalla presa in giro precedente: era il tipo di uomo che prendeva quel genere di situazioni sul ridere, più che sul personale. La ragazza era bella, ma non piacente dal punto di vista caratteriale – e per quanto fosse  _decisamente_ lontano dal suo tipo ideale – non poteva fare a meno di pensare che sì, un giro ce lo avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
  
«Fanculo.»  
Era la decima imprecazione che lanciava da quando aveva lasciato quella pista che puzzava di gas e bruciato di qualche pezzo che qualche coglione aveva fuso durante la gara – uno tra le meno peggio che gli uscivano dalla bocca, quasi volesse sputarle e far cadere giù i santi.  
Gli facevano male i piedi, a forza di tenerli stretti in quelle fottute scarpe col tacco – prima e ultima volta che le metteva, poteva giurarci; con le braccia incrociate, dentro al giubbetto di pelle di Mikasa, stava appoggiato al muro posteriore di una casa che dava su una strada parallela alla principale.  
Sentiva ancora i rombi della gente che faticava ad andarsene.  
Alzò lo sguardo, sentendo il rumore di una porta che si apriva, poco più in là, e la figura del vecchio che ne usciva, accompagnato da uno dei suoi scagnozzi. «Che cazzo, Kenny, te lo stavi scopando?!Sto crepando di freddo!»  
«Oi, ragazzino, modera il linguaggio.»  
L’uomo alzò il capello scuro, malconcio, che aveva ormai da secoli, per guardarlo truce in viso. Gli stessi occhi, seppur circondati da rughe che ne dimostravano l’età avanzata.  
«Già mi sto moderando dal mandarti affanculo per come sono conciato.» Ribatté Rivaille, mentre questo lo raggiungeva sul marciapiede.  
Aprì il telefono, chiamando l’uomo che li sarebbe dovuti venire a prendere, prima di ritornare a rivolgerglisi.  
«Incolpa tua sorella che è partita di testa per un moccioso. E poi, guarda il lato positivo,» Un ghignò da parte di Kenny, volgendo l’attenzione verso il suo protetto. «Ho ricevuto un sacco di complimenti. Qualcuno mi voleva pure pagare di più, per una botta-»  
«Vai a fanculo Kenny, questa è l’ultima volta che lo faccio!» Gli ringhiò il moro, continuando a camminare, incespicando a volte su quei tacchi a spillo. Non sapeva perché continuava a tenersi addosso anche la parrucca; probabilmente per non perdere totalmente la faccia se qualcuno l’avesse visto.  
Kenny sembrò non sentirlo, fermandosi ad un incrocio isolato.  
«Uri ci paga abbastanza per farti andar bene anche una cosa del genere, ragazzino. Se lui non tenesse a bada la polizia con le conoscenze che ha, a quest’ora staremo col culo per terra a morire di fame.»  
Rivaille schioccò la lingua contro i denti, stizzito.  
Non ci andava poi così fiero, di aver avuto aiuti dalla Mafia e da Uri – a quanto pareva, lui e Kenny si conoscevano da tempo; era stato lui ad averli aiutati economicamente con la carrozzeria, ed ora, con quelle corse, Kenny gli ridava un po’ del ricavato per compensare il debito avuto.  
Non era una cazzata, in fondo, quella che aveva detto sul fatto che se lo portava a letto.  
La macchina arrivò silenziosa, facendoli salire e ripartendo com’era arrivata.  
«Dobbiamo fermarci in un posto.» Affermò l’uomo, strofinandosi la barba ed accendendosi una sigaretta.  
«A fare che?»  
«A far capire a certa gente che non si scherza con un Ackerman.»  
Ergo, qualcuno non aveva pagato ciò che doveva pagare per aver perso una scommessa –non si sarebbe stupito se sarebbero partite pallottole.  
Rivaille non rispose, osservando il rapido susseguirsi di case fatiscenti o punteggiate di luci delle finestre.  
  
Il bar era pieno più a quell’ora della notte, che durante il giorno.  
Era quasi mezzanotte quando Erwin e un gruppo di amici avevano deciso di andare a prendere qualche birra. Le zone che frequentavano di notte erano, di certo, ben lungi dall'essere sicure e tranquille, ma sembravano paradossalmente a proprio agio. Avevano l'aspetto giusto, di quel trasandato non esagerato da risultare marcio, ma neppure così poco dismesso.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli laccati che cominciavano a dare i primi segni di cedimento nel loro ordine quasi maniacalmente perfetto. Erwin si stravaccò placidamente su una delle sedie del piccolo bar – che faceva anche da pub e ospitava musica dal vivo, di tanto in tanto, specie durante le ore notturne.  
«Allora, hai guadagnato un bel gruzzolo pure tu?» Chiese lui, sorridendo divertito all'amico; anche lui era di una stazza invidiabile, forse addirittura più grande e aveva i capelli di un biondo scuro, un paio di baffi e gli occhi di un verde intenso. L'uomo annuì, mentre Erwin si osservava intorno; non erano lì per rimorchiare, d'altra parte non erano solo loro due, ma in ogni caso un'occhiata non costava nulla.  
«Direi che la serata è andata bene.» Mormorò Mike, rivelando una voce piuttosto profonda e baritonale, mentre faceva segno a uno dei camerieri di portare loro delle birre, che qualche minuto più tardi erano di fronte a loro e venivano sorseggiate tranquillamente.  
«Certo che quella tipa era piuttosto...»  
«Lo so, non è il genere che preferisco di solito. Ma era carina e poi aveva un bel culo.»  
Mike alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo il capo, quasi rassegnato in parte; Erwin era sempre stato un tipo piuttosto alla mano e tranquillo, ma allo stesso tempo finiva per fissarsi su dettagli o per decidere sul momento di desiderare qualcosa, a prescindere da quanto potesse essere complicato.  
«Negalo.»  
«Nh... Nanaba lo ha migliore.»  
Erwin sbuffò: sempre a parlare di quello finiva Mike;  _Nanaba qui, Nanaba lì, Nanaba ha fatto questo, quello e..._  Ammetteva che un po' di invidia la provava, ma una parte di sé era piuttosto convinta che, nel caso avesse trovato qualcuno da volere una volta, due, tre, desiderando un rapporto più duraturo, non si sarebbe fossilizzato in quel modo. Mike a volte era quasi noioso.  
Si guardò intorno, un po' rassegnato dalla consapevolezza che il migliore amico fosse un po' fissato.  
Ad un lato del bancone, c’era la figura minuta e fasciata di nero che aveva già visto ed osservato piuttosto attentamente nemmeno qualche ora prima.  
Rivaille si portò il boccale di birra sulle labbra, con occhi vacui e duri puntati sulle file di bottiglie perfettamente allineate di fronte a sé; in piedi, su quei trampoli che non sopportava più.  
Aveva ignorato bellamente le occhiate di qualcuno, ma fintanto che nessuno si faceva avanti, poteva tenere a freno la lingua.  
Era già da un quarto d’ora che Kenny stava nel retro, a parlare con uno dei camerieri a quanto pareva, e non sapeva se era un silenzio grave, o la trattazione stava procedendo bene semplicemente a suon di pugni; gli aveva detto di restare lì, per ogni evenienza.  
La gente aveva più paura e tirava meglio fuori dal sacco le cose, se c’era lui nei paraggi o a minacciarli.  
Sta di fatto che iniziava a rompersi i coglioni di quella situazione e di quel travestimento di merda. Prese un altro sorso, assottigliando ancora di più lo sguardo truce contro le bottiglie di fronte a sé –il barista sbiancò inevitabilmente, deglutendo a vuoto e ritraendosi appena ma facendo finta di niente.  
Erwin non l'aveva vista entrare, semplicemente lo sguardo gli era scivolato verso il bancone, finendo inevitabilmente per riconoscere la figura snella che tanto lo aveva colpito dopo la corsa. Aveva una postura poco femminile, decisamente molto più rilassata di quanto, forse, avrebbe dovuto essere in un ambiente come quello; avrebbe finito per dare un'impressione sbagliata, ma Erwin aveva avuto modo di vedere che era perfettamente in grado di badare a se stessa.  
«Ci vediamo dopo.» Si limitò semplicemente a dire con fare sbrigativo e lo sguardo che non lasciava andare neppure un istante la figura della ragazza, alzandosi dopo aver terminato il proprio bicchiere in un sorso rapido, quasi frettoloso rischiando anche di strozzarsi, per avvicinarsi alla giovane al bancone.  
Aveva notato quasi distrattamente l'impallidire del barista, che qualche istante più tardi si era spostato ed era andato di fronte a lui per chiedergli se voleva altro; Erwin gli chiese un'altra birra, prima di affiancarsi – mantenendo tuttavia una certa distanza per evitare di risultare troppo invadente.  
«Ciao.» Avrebbe potuto salutarla con un  _“Ehi”_ , ma sospettava che non avrebbe particolarmente apprezzato quel tipo di approccio, considerando che non sembrava neppure il tipo di ragazza che si lasciava conquistare in modo così rozzo. Erwin poteva dirsi un tipo piuttosto alla mano e abbastanza sicuro delle proprie doti di abbordaggio, tuttavia non apprezzava insistere eccessivamente, specie se recepiva il concetto del non essere disponibile a un eventuale corteggiamento. La ragazza glielo trasmetteva, tuttavia gli piaceva abbastanza da dirsi che, almeno, poteva cercare di farci un minimo di conversazione. «Non voglio abbordarti, lo giuro. Ho recepito il messaggio... Beh, volevo solo parlare un po'. Sempre se ti va, mi sembri piuttosto...»  _Irritata_ avrebbe finito per essere una sorta di critica, ma era quello che sembrava. «... Contrariata?»  
Aveva ancora il bordo del boccale a sfiorargli le labbra, Rivaille, quando sentì il fastidio di una voce estranea accanto a sé, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio solo per riconoscerlo come il bell’imbusto che aveva vinto la gara.  
Si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi al cielo, ritornando immutato con lo sguardo di fronte a sé.  
«Già, e lo continuerò ad essere se la gente non la smette di rompermi il cazzo in continuazione.» Mormorò asciutto, prendendo un altro sorso di birra.  
Probabilmente avrebbe, normalmente, reputato la ragazza poco carina, viste le parole che le erano uscite dalla bocca; ma paradossalmente, la trovava abbastanza interessante da non demordere alle prime difficoltà. Certo, una parte di sé voleva portarsela a letto, ma l'altra era più interessata alle implicazioni che stavano sotto a quel comportamento poco incline al dialogo.  
«Non volevo disturbarti, ma farti solo compagnia. Possiamo anche non parlare.» Si limitò a dire, provando ad andarle incontro, cercando di capire cosa potesse fare per stupirla o catturarne un minimo l'attenzione; di solito non doveva sforzarsi più di tanto, proprio perché cercava persone già interessate a lui, così da poter andare sul sicuro. Non era il tipo da andare a letto subito con eventuali partner, ma ammetteva che una buona chimica era comunque necessaria perché lui continuasse a insistere. Di certo non aveva la stessa speranza con lei, sapeva che non sarebbe finita in quel modo.  
«È così che rimorchi la gente, di solito? Non parlando?» Uno sbuffo sardonico contro il boccale, mentre il moro lo guardava con pacata condiscendenza quasi, con la coda dell’occhio.  
Aveva gli occhi davvero azzurri, ora che aveva le luci del locale ad illuminarglieli, e i capelli biondi gli cadevano appena scomposti sulla fronte; non era male davvero, se solo non fosse stupido. «Ringrazia il tuo bel faccino, se qualcuna ti casca ai piedi. Per tua sfortuna, hai sbagliato persona; quindi...»  _Quindi togliti dalle palle prima che ti ci mandi diretto._  
Scrutò la porta sul retro, quella che dava ai bagni, indurendo la mascella al pensiero di quanto cazzo ci volesse, a Kenny, per dare due cazzotti ad uno e farsi dare ciò che voleva.  
Non era facile che Erwin si arrendesse; era una persona piuttosto insistente e, proprio per tale motivo, non fu scoraggiato dalle parole della giovane. Non era gentile, certo, ma era probabilmente uno dei motivi per cui le si era avvicinato nuovamente.  
«Stai aspettando qualcuno?» Glielo chiese, ignorando volutamente l'invito a togliersi dalle scatole che la ragazza aveva lasciato velatamente fuoriuscire poco prima, notando come guardasse in una data direzione da un po' di tempo. La osservò in silenzio, continuando tuttavia a bere qualche sorso dal proprio boccale.  
Rivaille spostò lentamente gli occhi dalla porta di servizio alla figura del ragazzo, ancora intento ad osservarlo; gli scoccò un occhiata così gelida che avrebbe potuto congelare l’intera sala anche se ci fossero stati quaranta gradi.  
Si trattenne dal sibilargli di farsi i fottuti affari propri  
«Tu invece non hai nessun altro con cui parlare? Perché ti fissi con chi non ci starà mai nemmeno tra un migliaio di anni? Ci sono altre tipe, là fuori, che magari te la danno pure, sai?» Gli fece presente, ritornando a guardare di fronte a sé.  
Erwin soffocò una leggera risata contro il dorso della mano alle parole della giovane; aveva visto il suo sguardo raggelante e, sebbene fosse rimasto impressionato, non aveva potuto fare a meno di rimanerne incantato. Gli piacevano quegli occhi sottili, grigi e intensi.  
«Perché dovrei? Se sono qui è perché mi interessa stare qui, non andare da qualche altra parte.» Le rese noto, guardandola in tralice; continuava a mantenere un'espressione gentile e sorridente, interessata nonostante tutto.  
«Contento tu.» Si limitò a dire, roteando gli occhi grigi, prima di bere di nuovo dal boccale.  
Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, trattenendo un insulto in gola per quanto gli stesse facendo male quei tacchi.  
Mai più nella vita si sarebbe abbassato a una cosa simile. Mai più.  
Iniziava ad aver a noia ogni cosa persino di quel locale, tanto che l’insistenza oppressiva di quel tale di cui né sapeva né voleva sapere il nome non era nulla a confronto. Il vociare era più caotico, un brusio di voci caotico sporcato dal rumore di sedie e bicchieri che venivano sbattuti l’un con l’altro assieme a qualche risata sguaiata e allo sbattere della porta per l’entrata di un nuovo gruppo di casinisti.  
Davvero, quella era di gran lunga la nottata peggiore degli ultimi ventidue anni.  
Si passò una mano sulle tempie, massaggiandosele e sperando che quel principio di emicrania scemasse; doveva solo resistere un altro po’, magari anche meno di mezz’oretta o venti minuti, tempo di andare a casa e lasciarsi quella situazione spiacevole alle spalle.  
«-edevo ci fosse più gente, ma questa non è affatto male.» Stava dicendo uno dei tizi appena entrato, creando un casino che gli martellava fin troppo le tempie. Sentì i passi farsi più vicini, ignorandoli e ignorando anche qualsiasi occhiata o parola questo gli avesse anche solo osato rivolgere.  
Doveva calmarsi, doveva calmarsi davvero tanto, altrimenti... «Oh Jo, perché non mi presenti?» Una voce roca e terribilmente irritante lo raggiunse da dietro. Poi ci fu quel gesto.  
Lo schiaffo riempì quasi la sala, seppur sovrastato dal resto del vociare; una pacca ovattata, data a mano piena, contro il proprio fondoschiena fasciato da quella gonna di pelle. Lo palpò anche, come se non bastasse.  
Rivaille rimase immobile, il viso di marmo, cinereo, gli occhi piccoli oscurati dalla frangia di quella parrucca. «Ehi piccola, che ne dici di farci un giro?» Gli disse l’uomo al lato opposto del quale si trovava il biondo che aveva vinto la gara.  
Aveva detto che doveva stare calmo, che doveva resistere...  
Mandò tutto affanculo nel giro di mezzo secondo.  
Il cazzotto partì senza nemmeno dargli tempo di spostarsi o dire qualcosa. Si voltò così in fretta, il moro, che l’istante in cui le nocche colpirono con bruta forza quella faccia e quel naso tanto da spaccarlo in due, ebbe come soddisfazione l’espressione attonita e terrorizzata di quello stronzo che gli aveva appena schiaffeggiato il culo.  
Il barista lanciò un urletto tremulo, tremando dalla punta dei bassi gridi alla pianta dei piedi contro il muro pieno di bottiglie.  
L’uomo atterrò di lato sul pavimento, in un guaito sofferente.  
« _Un giro_  lo fai con quella puttana di tua sorella, cazzone!» Gli sibilò schifato, guardandolo gelido e col viso in una maschera di ira e disprezzo. Gli andò vicino, sferrandogli un calcio contro l’addome con la punta della scarpa, per poi afferragli i capelli e strattonarlo in alto, guardandolo ad una distanza di sicurezza. «La prossima volta che ti azzardi a schiaffeggiarmi il culo, ti strappo i coglioni.»  
Lo lasciò andare, sprezzante, e dopo aver sfilato dal taschino della giacca di pelle un paio di spicci e averli lasciati sul bancone, nel pieno silenzio che si era creato nel bar, uscì senza nemmeno voltarsi o guardare nessuno.  
Erwin era rimasto immobile, fermo nel suo procinto di darle una mano quando aveva visto e sentito lo schiaffo che l’uomo gli aveva dato sul culo.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione di quei livelli; Erwin la trovò affascinante, perché nonostante fosse piccola e all'apparenza gracile, non sembrò per nulla provata dalla cosa, ma anzi l'incazzatura pareva catturare tutta la sua attenzione.  
Avrebbe potuto chiamarla per evitare che uscisse dopo aver pagato, ma non lo fece subito. Si voltò, invece, nella direzione in cui aveva lasciato Mike poco prima, che stava parlando con Zoe che aveva preso anche lei posto al piccolo tavolino. Attirò la sua attenzione chiamandolo e facendogli segno con una mano che sarebbe uscito e tornato presto.  
Fatto ciò lasciò anche lui qualche spicciolo per pagare le proprie ordinazioni per poi correrle dietro – non proprio correndo, ma comunque uscendo dal locale qualche istante dopo di lei.  
Rivaille era chinato dentro al portabagagli della Ford nera senza guidatore e senza una chiave con una aprirla –aveva imparato a scassinare macchine da quando riusciva a reggere bene una forchetta nella mano.  
«Mi sono rotto le palle di sta situazione di merda, porca puttana.» Macinava tra le mascelle serrate e i denti stretti tra loro, mentre si toglieva la giacca di pelle e poi si strappava letteralmente il corpetto nero da dosso. Lo gettò in fondo con un gesto secco e quasi schifato, mentre l’aria fredda gli pungeva le pelle del petto e delle braccia con quel lieve accenno di muscoli.  
Si piegò di nuovo in avanti, il capo e il busto nudo coperto e affondati dentro al portabagagli, a piedi nudi contro l’asfalto, cercando qualcosa da mettersi addosso – le scarpe non sapeva dove le avesse lanciate mentre si era diretto verso la macchina.  
Erwin si era avvicinato, ma si fermò quando la vide armeggiare con il bagagliaio di una macchina.  
«Ehi, stai-...?»  
Fu in quel momento, in uno sprazzo di pelle bianca e addome piatto, sodo, che qualcosa gli punse l’attenzione.  
Rivaille si rialzò di scatto, il petto nudo sfiorato dalla luce fioca e pallida di un lampione poco distante; per quanta poca luce ci fosse, l’assenza di quelle curve che avrebbero dovuto esserci su una donna erano evidenti.  
Osservò il viso del biondo con disappunto, roteando gli occhi.  
Afferrò una vecchia felpa che puzzava di muffa ed era sporca di grasso di motore, infilandosela in fretta; in condizioni normali, nemmeno se avessero cagato oro, si sarebbe messo una cosa lercia come quella.  
«Te l’avevo detto che avevi sbagliato persona.» Affermò pacato, scorgendo la sua espressione. Prese la parrucca, sfilandosela e gettandola di lato, in fondo al porta bagagli.  
I capelli fini, altrettanto neri, gli sfiorarono la fronte e la nuca, liberi dalla costrizione di quelli finti, mostrando un taglio più mascolino, liberando i lineamenti affilati ma duri di quello che era un viso di un giovane.  
Si diede una rapida pacca sul petto, il moro, guardandolo eloquente. «Quindi ora puoi andare a cercare qualcuna che abbia una vagina anziché qualcos’altro tra le gambe.»  
Solo allora Erwin capì quello che c'era di sbagliato in tutta quella situazione.  
Rimase inebetito, sorpreso da quello che gli si stava presentando davanti. Una parte di sé avrebbe potuto intuirlo, eppure non lo aveva fatto, forse più per ostinazione che per reale consapevolezza.  
«Tu...» Lasciò la frase in sospeso, lo sguardo ancora sorpreso e leggermente paonazzo; cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? La ragazza – o meglio il ragazzo – aveva in tutti i modi cercato di allontanarlo, di fargli intendere che non era interessato e che non lo sarebbe stato neppure in futuro; era stato piuttosto gentile, in parte, anche se non gli aveva detto chiaramente il  _perché_.  
«Capisco.» Concluse infine, dandosi una risposta a tutto: unire i puntini e certi comportamenti era piuttosto facile, dopo aver scoperto la verità. Non sapeva neppure come reagire, in realtà: l'aveva creduto una ragazza per tutto il tempo e, venendo a sapere che non lo era, lo aveva turbato abbastanza da lasciarlo senza parole, lui che qualcosa da dire lo trovava sempre.  
Rivaille continuò a cercare fino a quando non si rese conto che non c’era niente di utile che gli potesse sostituire quella gonna.  
Si rialzò, osservando di nuovo il biondo; immobile e con lo sguardo fisso, sconvolto.  
Per un attimo si sentì tremendamente in colpa per il modo in cui gliel’aveva detto. Forse quel tizio ci sperava davvero, ma non poteva certo farsi passare per un qualcosa che non era: anche se fosse, all’atto pratico, ci sarebbero stati dei problemi logistici di fondo per un qualcosa che non c’era e che invece doveva esserci.  
Sospirò stizzito, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Kenny che usciva assieme al proprio tirapiedi, dandosi una rassettata alla giacca.  
Finalmente.  
Ritornò con lo sguardo sul viso del giovane. Aprì la bocca, per dirgli qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere di scuse, ma non ne uscì niente.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli, poi?  
«Quello stronzo mi ha fatto perdere più tempo del previsto.» Biascicò Kenny raggiungendo il posto del conducente, mentre l’altro entrava alla guida.  
Soppesò solo un attimo quel ragazzone dai capelli platinati, con distacco, senza invero degnarlo di ulteriori attenzioni prima di salire in macchina.  
Rivaille continuò a fissarlo prima di voltarsi e salire sui sedili dietro.  
Non dissero nulla per salutarsi, Erwin lo vide andare in via col rombo della macchina che si perse nelle strade notturne.  
Aveva lo sguardo perso, ancora sconvolto e turbato.  
Reputò piuttosto saggio ritirarsi, anche per riordinare le idee, ma ciò che lo sconvolgeva più di tutto era che non provava alcun tipo di ripugnanza per ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Tutt’altro, ne era rimasto affascinato e non aveva mai valutato la prospettiva di poter trovare attraente un maschio. La cosa paradossale mentre si portava una mano tra i capelli, scostandoseli in un gesto lento senza riflettere, con gli occhi azzurri aperti e fissi sull’asfalto, era che lo trovava interessante anche alla luce della nuova prospettiva.  
Se qualcuno l'avesse potuto vedere in quel momento, avrebbe scorto il turbamento sbocciare sulle sue labbra in un sorriso euforico, sconcertato e piacevolmente stupito. 


	2. Capitolo II

Il rombo continuo del motore della moto si diffuse nel garage, mentre Erwin la guardava scettico. Mike gli aveva fatto notare che, dopo la gara di qualche sera prima, aveva cominciato a fare un rumore strano e, in effetti, era davvero strano. Andava ancora bene, ma quel suono era diverso dal solito e, forse, era meglio farla controllare, giusto per sicurezza.  
Aveva giusto un anno e mezzo, non era proprio il caso di fondere il motore dopo così poco tempo; i soldi non mancavano, ma nascondere quel tipo di spesa non era proprio facile, visti gli impiccioni che aveva in famiglia.  
Prese il proprio cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, portandoselo all'orecchio dopo aver selezionato il destinatario.  
Uno, due, tre squilli prima che l'altro rispondesse al telefono con la sua voce un po' roca, sintomo che si fosse coricato da un po'.  
«Pronto? Mike senti qual era il meccanico che mi dicevi l'altro giorno?»  
  
Fermò la moto di fronte all'autofficina che l'amico gli aveva consigliato parecchio tempo prima e che, la sera precedente, aveva avuto modo di chiedergli come arrivarci. Era piuttosto piccola, ma aveva un bell'aspetto, piuttosto rustico e spartano in realtà.  
Scese dalla moto, tirando il cavalletto ed entrando; la porta era già aperta, i vetri puliti e l'odore d'olio e benzina tutt'intorno. «Scusate...?»  
Chiamò, vedendo che non c'era nessuno ad accoglierlo all'entrata. C'erano parecchie auto, ma sebbene sentisse un soffuso rumore metallico, non sapeva da dove questo provenisse di preciso.  
Indossava un paio di jeans, delle scarpe opache di color montone e giacca corta che teneva aperta, che lasciava intravedere la camicetta scura.  
Un altro rumore metallico, più forte, si riverberò nell’officina; sembrava di qualche aggeggio di ferro fatto cozzare col pavimento o con qualche altro utensile, mentre un mormorio sommesso si aggiungeva.  
C’erano due macchine parcheggiate, una col cofano aperto e un paio di fili che ne uscivano dal motore, ed un’altra era sollevata a mezzo metro da terra, senza ruote, un vecchio modello che qualcuno voleva rimettere in auge ed utilizzare ancora.  
Al lato più lontano della porta metallica, un’altra macchina, al di sotto del quale spuntavano due ginocchia di qualcuno steso di schiena su di un rullo.  
«Ecco, ecco.» Mormorò più forte, masticando poi qualche altra parola più bassa e rapida, mentre di nuovo un altro rumore metallico impattava le pareti dell’officina.  
Ne uscì in fretta, sedendosi ed alzandosi rapidamente; afferrò un panno sporco, pulendosi le mani.  
Indossava una tuta da meccanico, grigio scuro, la parte superiore gli cadeva mollemente sulle gambe raggruppandosi e tenendosi in vita grazie alle maniche allacciate all’altezza dell’ombelico; una maglietta nera con una scritta rossa a maniche corte dimostravano quando ignorasse il fatto che di fuori era ancora inverno e si era ben lungi dalle temperature miti della primavera.  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo all’entrata, mentre vi si incamminava, solo per poi fermarsi.  
«... Ancora tu!» Esclamò pacato, velando la frase da una nota interrogativa, inarcando un sopracciglio in forte disappunto, seppur stupito.  
Lo stesso stupore che si riflesse negli occhi chiari di Erwin.  
Tra tutti quelli che potevano venire, perché ancora lui?!  
Sospirò, stizzito, il moro, continuando a pulirsi le mani seppur in maniera più insistente, avvicinandosi. «Senti bello, posso immaginare di aver distrutto i tuoi sogni erotici più profondi. Ma stacci; sono un maschio, non c’è niente da queste parti. Ok?» Affermò, osservandolo; sembrava un tizio totalmente diverso dall’altra sera; sarebbe potuto passare tranquillamente per un ragazzo per bene.  
Erwin rimase interdetto, ancora una volta sopraffatto dalla consapevolezza; erano giorni che pensava a quanto successo la sera dell'ultima gara che aveva fatto. Ci pensava e non riusciva a trovare una risposta accettabile che non fosse il fatto di non avere alcun problema a considerare il ragazzo per quello che era, contrariamente a ogni buon senso.  
Gli era piaciuto da ragazza, parecchio, ma non era stato solo quello. Era pieno di belle ragazze, anche piuttosto sboccate o intraprendenti, che avrebbero potuto andargli dietro, eppure lui era rimasto fisso con l'idea di quella lei. Quella lei che, poi, si era rivelata quasi subito un lui, mettendo a dura prova certe sue convinzioni.  
Il ragazzo non sembrava felice di vederlo e, a un primo sguardo, sembrava aver equivocato il motivo della sua presenza lì come un'ulteriore molestia, come aveva fatto quella sera e, in effetti, a ragione considerava di essere stato un po' più insistente del normale, proprio perché l'aveva trovato attraente come ragazza e non solo.  
«Io veramente... Sono qui per la moto.» Spiegò dopo un istante di disagio, facendo un cenno con il capo verso l'entrata, dove si intravedeva la stessa moto che aveva utilizzato quella sera per gareggiare. «Fa un rumore strano dalla gara, così mi sono fatto consigliare questo posto da un amico.»  
Il fatto che ci avesse trovato anche il motivo del suo turbamento era, di certo, un valore aggiunto per cui, forse, avrebbe potuto ringraziare Mike più avanti. In realtà era abbastanza felice di averlo rivisto, era interessato a ciò che faceva e, scoprire che il suo lavoro era più vicino di quanto avesse potuto pensare... Beh, lo incoraggiava a considerarla una possibilità. Era un maschio, ma era arrivato alla conclusione che non era così tanto importante.  
Rivaille si accigliò, mutando appena l’espressione scocciata che gli tendeva i lineamenti; ora si allentarono appena, mentre le labbra si schiudevano appena.  
«Oh.» Disse solo, lasciando andare le braccia lungo i fianchi, col panno ancora tra le mani.  
Deviò lo sguardo di lato, ritraendosi appena; sembrava non sapere come sarebbe stato meglio comportarsi, visto che era la seconda volta che lo accusava e gli scorgeva quell’espressione di rammarico e vergogna.  
«Vediamo di che si tratta allora.» Aggiunse, quindi, avvicinandosi e superandolo per uscire e raggiungere la suddetta moto.  
Era una bella moto, non c’era che dire; la ricordava ancora dalla sera del rave. Non era uno dei modelli più recenti, ma aveva un buon telaio, lucidata come se fosse nuova e faceva la sua porca figura in ogni posto dove la mettevi. «Che rumore fa?» Domandò, girandogli attorno e posando una mano sul manubrio, chinando appena il busto in avanti; allungò una mano all’indietro, in attesa che gli desse le chiavi per accenderla.  
Erwin lo seguì all'esterno, restando ad una distanza minima di sicurezza.  
«Ecco.» Gli disse mentre estraeva dalla tasca le chiavi e gliele porgeva, in modo che potesse essere lui stesso a giudicare.  
In realtà se Mike non gli avesse detto di farla vedere, non si sarebbe disturbato, forse perché non lo aveva notato, non subito almeno, però comunque c'era. «Potrebbe essere una cosa da niente, neppure me ne ero accorto in realtà. Me lo hanno fatto notare e non vorrei che fosse qualcosa di grave.» Spiegò. La sua preoccupazione principale era proprio quella che non potesse essere un problema risolvibile: fino a quando erano un migliaio di dollari andava bene, ma spiegare una spesa superiore era decisamente sospetto e non gli andava di fornire dettagli o comunque pretesti per indagare sul suo stile di vita ai suoi. Vivevano assieme, ma era come se non lo facessero davvero.  
Inserì in fretta le chiavi e la mise in moto, Rivaille; un rombo basso, cadenzato riempì il breve spazio asfaltato davanti all’officina.  
«Visto come guidavate, non mi stupirebbe nemmeno se ti si fosse fusa la frizione.» Ammise al di sopra del rombo.  
Allungò una mano sull’acceleratore, ruotandolo e alzando di giri il motore un paio di volte, con il gaso di scarico che usciva in un fumo grigio inconsistente.  
Volse il viso, Rivaille, tendendo l’orecchio e sentendo una sporcatura nel rumore fluido e graffiante del motore; un incrinatura ritmica, abbastanza bassa da essere ignorata. Ma era ancora a freddo, non poteva dire che non sarebbe peggiorata se non l’avesse mandata ancora più su di giri. «Il rumore c’è, bisogna vedere da dove viene e quando lo fa. Il problema è che ora ho un'altra macchina da fare per il pomeriggio.» Ammise il moro, staccando le mani dal manubrio ma lasciando la moto accesa.  
Si chinò in basso, verso la ruota anteriore, e posteriore, e di nuovo quella anteriore. Drizzò la schiena, rialzandosi e guardando il viso del ragazzo di fronte. «Potrebbe essere di tutto, devo avere più tempo... Da quanto ce l’hai?» Chiese, pacato, continuando a farla andare e dare di gas.  
Non sapeva dire perché, ma vederlo mentre cercava di capire che cosa avesse la sua moto, dando gas e muovendo un po' la moto, cercando di scaldare il motore e aumentare i giri, gli diede una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Non gli era mai capitato di sentire qualcosa di simile nel guardare qualcun altro; si era soffermato soprattutto a studiarne l'espressione, apparentemente poco chiara, ma molto eloquente in alcuni momenti.  
Il fatto che l'avesse studiato anche quando l'aveva pensato una ragazza, lo aiutava a trovarne più dettagli che non aveva notato quella sera, complice il semi-buio e l'ambiente circostante, oltre a certi elementi di disturbo che c'erano stati – come osservargli il seno fino e il sedere, seppure quello non fosse affatto fasullo, ma al momento non si notava granché bene con quella tuta larga che gli cadeva molle sui fianchi.  
«Circa un anno e mezzo, ma l'ho usata parecchio... In gare come quella dell'altro giorno.» Specificò, mentre lo continuava a osservare, rimanendo in piedi, ben diritto e con gli occhi fissi, seguendo i suoi movimenti senza dire niente per non disturbarlo.  
Un piccolo sbuffo ironico sgusciò tra le labbra sottili del moro, mentre riportava lo sguardo sulla bestia al suo fianco.  
«Mi ci giocavo le palle che avresti avuto problemi.» Affermò piatto e con non poca affilata ironia, spense il motore, riconsegnandogli in fretta le chiavi. «Se continui di questo passo, la frizione te la giochi e addio gare. Una moto di questo calibro, deve essere guidata da uno che ci sa fare.» Lo guardò in viso, duro, prima di superarlo e ritornare in officina.  
Durante la gara della scorsa sera o quelle precedenti, non aveva visto uno solo di loro guidare; guidare  _davvero_.  
Ognuno di quei bifolchi agognavano solo la vittoria e i soldoni verdi che la figa di turno gli metteva tra le mani; non gli importava di che danni avesse riportato la moto.  
«Dammi un recapito, così ti faccio un preventivo quando capisco a quanto ammonta il danno.» Aggiunse, poi, poggiandosi con un fianco magro ad un tavolinetto logoro pieno di olio, attrezzi e chincaglierie varie; da tutto quello, afferrò una penna, strappando un foglio di carta da una pila di post-it colorati.  
Avrebbe potuto offendersi, date le parole poco gentili del ragazzo, ma non lo fece. Riusciva a comprendere che non era comunque del tutto in torto, dato che non vi aveva prestato abbastanza attenzione e ne stava pagando in quel momento le conseguenze. Così non disse nulla, limitandosi ad annuire leggermente alle sue successive parole.  
«Ah, ok. Ti lascio il cellulare. Il nome è Erwin Smith.»  
Lo osservò quasi distrattamente, in quel suo portamento affascinante, nonostante tutto. Aveva davvero dei bei fianchi stretti, anche se lo aveva già notato in precedenza quando lo aveva creduto una ragazza.  
  
Erano passati diversi giorni da quando aveva lasciato la moto in officina, giorni in cui si era seriamente interrogato come avrebbe dovuto davvero sentirsi, vista la situazione con il giovane meccanico. Era indubbio che lo trovasse attraente, ma allo stesso tempo una parte di sé sembrava ricordargli che il problema in tutto quello rimaneva piuttosto evidente: era un maschio. Non che fosse  _per lui_  un problema, ma considerando certi elementi, non era la migliore scelta che avrebbe potuto fare innamorarsi di un ragazzo.  
Essere il figlio di una famiglia piuttosto in vista in ambito politico, di certo, non era facile; così come non era facile trovare le giuste amicizie che gli permettessero di non essere semplicemente  _il figlio di John Smith_. No, decisamente era sempre stato un ruolo che stava stretto.  
Così scegliere per conto suo gli era sempre sembrata la scelta giusta, almeno per quanto riguardava la sfera personale: le amicizie, gli amori, gli hobby. Non una sola volta si era lasciato influenzare, non in quel campo. In cambio aveva dato via la propria vita, scegliendo di studiare qualcosa per cui non era assolutamente portato e che non desiderava.  
«Smith, vieni a prendere un tè con noi dopo la lezione di Dottrine?» La voce allegra di una delle sue compagne di corso lo percosse dal suo torpore, facendogli apparire un sorriso tutt'altro che sincero sul viso, di quei sorrisi collaudati, che dovevano essere più credibili possibili per farlo sopravvivere. «Mi spiace Louise, ho da fare una commissione. Verrò un'altra volta.»  
Un contentino come quello, di solito era sufficiente e, infatti, la ragazza dopo un'espressione dispiaciuta gli sorrise, contenta di quella promessa per il futuro, sebbene Erwin non ne fosse poi così entusiasta in realtà.  
«Erwiiiiin.» Volse lo sguardo, in tempo per vedere arrivare un siluro addosso, che lo avvolse in una stretta. Sospirò, vedendo arrivare anche Mike e Nile, seppure con meno enfasi rispetto alla ragazza che gli si era arrampicata addosso e ora si guardava intorno, probabilmente alla ricerca del fidanzato che era in un altro stabile. «Zoe scendi, cosa direbbe Moblit?»  
«Ah, ma c'è abituato. E sa che sei il mio bambino adorato.» Nel dirlo era scesa e gli aveva mosso la faccia con le mani, facendogli assumere un'espressione ridicola, modellandolo un po', mentre gli altri due li raggiungevano. «Hanji piantala.»  
«Quanto sei bacchettone Nile.»  
«Ma ha ragione, lasciami la faccia adesso.» La rimproverò, mentre quella sbuffava e lasciava stare la sua opera d'arte, per girare su se stessa ed estrarre dalla tasca il cellulare per digitare un messaggio rapidamente.  
«Povero Moblit, ogni tanto ho compassione.» Mormorò Nile, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, mentre Mike al suo fianco annuiva convinto, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Un cellulare iniziò a vibrare, saettando l’attenzione di tutti alla tracolla di Erwin che si sbrigò a prenderlo. Lesse il numero sul display dell’iphone, rispondendo nonostante non fosse tra i salvati né lo conoscesse.  
«Pronto?»  
«Erwin Smith, giusto? Sono Rivaille... Il meccanico.» Spiegò in fretta il moro dall’altro capo del telefono, la voce pacata resa ancora più atona, metallica, per via dell’apparecchio. «Sì, ascolta; ho fatto un giro sulla tua moto, e il problema è che c’è più di un problema. È un miracolo che ti sia durata così tanto senza farla controllare nemmeno una volta, sta bestia.» Aggiunse, più rivolto alla moto che, sicuramente, stava tenendo sott’occhio che a lui. Forse gli stava anche accarezzando le lamiere scure, anche se sembrava molto.. a disagio. «Preferirei parlartene a voce, comunque...»  
Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi: d'altra parte era il suo lavoro e, chiamarlo, era d'obbligo per informarlo sulle condizioni della moto. Tuttavia, il fatto che lo avesse chiamato, lo fece sorridere come un idiota di fronte ai propri amici che osservavano interessati la scena, seppure senza dire niente.  
«Ah, d'accordo. Posso venire stasera o ti mette meglio in pausa pranzo?»  
Domandò, aspettando la risposta e intravedendo Zoe ridacchiare e dare un colpetto a Nile che, per tutta risposta la osservò un po' infastidito, mentre Mike assumeva la sua espressione soddisfatta, probabilmente intuendo qualcosa solo dal suo modo di porsi.  
Aveva un bel nome, sebbene vi avesse pensato un po', al fatto che ancora non lo conoscesse. Gli piaceva, gli stava bene.  
Rivaille, dall’altro lato, mugugnò qualcosa riguardo al suo modo di parlare. ‘Ti mette meglio’.. cos’era? Un ragazzino di quattordici anni?  
«Per pranzo siamo chiusi... Sai com’è, anche io mangio. Riapro alle quattro.» Spiegò con un velo affilato di ironia nella voce.  
Erwin rimase qualche istante zitto, pensando rapidamente.  
«Ah. Beh che ne dici se ti offro il pranzo e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Così intanto mi spieghi cos'ha che non va la moto?» Gli era venuto naturale, considerando che una parte di sé voleva  _davvero_  approfondire il rapporto con il ragazzo.  
Hanji strabuzzò gli occhi, ridendo sguaiatamente e dicendo qualcosa come «Che pessimo metodo di abbordaggio Erwin, seriamente se ti dicesse di sì sarebbe il colmo!» che dubitava non si fosse sentito attraverso il microfono. Il biondo distanziò appena il telefono dall'orecchio scusandosi con l'interlocutore. «Zoe, non stavi cercando Moblit?» Le domandò, mentre tuttavia arrossiva leggermente, prima di tornare a posare l'orecchio al cellulare.  
«Se però hai da fare...»  
Dall’altro capo ci fu silenzio per un tempo abbastanza sufficiente per farlo iniziare a dubitare che fosse caduta la linea o, al peggio, che avesse attaccato.  
In verità, lo sentì sospirare appena e solo quel leggero, flebile respiro riuscì un po’ a calmarlo.  
«Vieni verso le dodici e mezzo e valuterò se accettare il tuo ‘ _pessimo metodo di abbordaggio_ ’, come diceva la tizia prima.» E riattaccò prima che potesse sentire qualsiasi replica alcuna.  
Inutile dirlo, alle parole del ragazzo Erwin divenne paonazzo: certo, sapeva che era improbabile non si fosse sentito niente, ma in ogni caso sperava  _non così bene_. Non fece neppure in tempo a riordinare i pensieri che la chiamata venne interrotta e il silenzio prese il posto del solito brusio del telefono.  
Sospirò; aveva ottenuto qualcosa, certo, non proprio il massimo, ma c'era una speranza, avrebbe dovuto esserne contento in fondo. Sorrise leggermente. Zoe era passata oltre, probabilmente intravedendo il proprio ragazzo più avanti e di fronte a lui erano rimasti solo Nile – alle prese con il cellulare, probabilmente messaggiava con la ragazza – e Mike che, invece, aspettava.  
«Bene, la prossima lezione è in aula 5 giusto?»  
Domandò a Mike, l'unico del gruppetto che avesse almeno qualche lezione in comune con lui, tipo quella. L'altro ragazzo annuì, mentre con una mano Nile li salutava e virava, lui che aveva invece finito la mattinata e sarebbe dovuto poi tornare al pomeriggio. Fatto ciò entrambi si diressero verso le scale per raggiungere l'aula di lezione.  
  
Era arrivato con la macchina di fronte al meccanico circa una decina di minuti prima dell'appuntamento; la sua lezione terminava circa alle undici e aveva avuto tutto il tempo di riprendere in mano la Mercedes grigio metallizzato dal parcheggio, impostare il gps e trovare la via più breve che passasse per quella strada, così si era fermato un po' a osservarsi intorno. Gli piaceva arrivare in anticipo, si sentiva più tranquillo, anche se poi a volte gli venivano dei dubbi circa gli orari, specie se aveva persone intorno che arrivavano in ritardo – ovvero quasi tutti, specialmente Zoe era una ritardataria cronica, ma anche Nile non scherzava.  
Sospirò, tirando fuori il cellulare e mettendosi a trafficare con esso, osservando nuovamente il numero con il quale il ragazzo dell'officina lo aveva chiamato: doveva essere il cellulare, ma non era sicuro che non fosse solo per il lavoro... In ogni caso, per sicurezza, lo salvò in rubrica.  
Un fischio di stupore attirò la sua attenzione, trovandosi di fronte la figura del giovane dai capelli corvini appena uscito dall’officina - quella volta il garage era totalmente aperto sul piccolo viale in pendenza e mostrava le macchine che erano in riparazione.  
Era di nuovo con un panno tra le mani, ma stavolta indossava un paio di jeans sbiaditi e una maglietta della coca-cola a maniche corte, nonostante non fosse propriamente caldo.  
“Ora capisco da dove viene la bestia che mi hai dato da aggiustare.” Principiò sardonico, facendo un breve cenno col mento alla macchina sportiva e tirata a lucido sul quale Erwin stava appoggiato.  
Di certo non erano solo i soldi che aveva vinto alle gare, a procurargli quei gioiellini. «Non c’era nemmeno bisogno del preventivo, allora. Per lo meno sei in orario; vieni dentro.» Aggiunse, indicandogli di entrare con un gesto rapido della mano ed uno sguardo privo d’espressione prima di entrare per primo ed aspettare che lui facesse lo stesso.  
Erwin si tese appena, a disagio. Non aveva commentato le parole del ragazzo, principalmente perché non avrebbe saputo che dire: non amava sbandierare ai sette venti le proprie origini, né tantomeno il fatto che i suoi genitori non fossero per nulla persone “comuni”, tuttavia dal suo stile di vita e anche dalle cose da lui possedute, era facile arrivare alla conclusione che non fosse esattamente un ragazzo proletario o nato in una famiglia che arrivava alla fine del mese con qualche arranco.  
«Arrivo.» Mormorò in risposta, seguendo il ragazzo all'interno, ascoltando la sua breve spiegazione.  
Rivaille passò una mano sul telaio scuro della moto, quasi con reverenza o per timore di sporcarla con qualche residuo di grasso che gli era rimasto nelle mani.  
«Sarò breve. La frizione è andata; temevo lo fosse, ma ha resistito bene, però c’è il rischio che ti si rompa mentre guidi, e potresti ritrovarti in ospedale. Ma non è quello che da il rumore, ma questo...» Indicò un punto più in basso, verso la ruota anteriore con un cenno del dito indice nel mentre lui si appoggiava al cofano di una macchina poco vicina. Guardava la moto e il problema con fare critico e quasi disturbato dal fatto che potesse essere stata ridotta in quel modo una moto così bella. «Il motore è grippato. Nel senso che il pistone gratta sul cilindro, fanno attrito e tu senti quel rumore mentre cammini; l’ho provata, la moto, e è bello forte quando la porti su di giri.» Spiegò non togliendo gli occhi dalla moto.  
Ci aveva fatto un giro solo per il quartiere, ma ci avrebbe percorso tutta la costa con una bellezza simile tra le gambe, col motore che gli graffiava le orecchie, pulito, e l’aria che gli sbatteva in viso.  
Alzò lo sguardo sul biondo, duro e franco. «Devo rettificare il cilindro e cambiare il pistone, perché è ridotto fottutamente male.» Spiegò spicciolo, le braccia conserte sul petto magro.  
Erwin non era un esperto, non almeno a livello interno del problema, però aveva afferrato il concetto, così annuì semplicemente, osservando il modo di fare di Rivaille. Si vedeva che quello era il lavoro che si era scelto: lo notava dal modo reverenziale con il quale aveva mosso le mani sulla propria moto e anche dal suo appoggiarsi solo di poco alla macchina che aveva alle proprie spalle. Aveva un modo tutto particolare di muoversi, in quell'ambiente, ben diverso da come aveva fatto quella sera, dove evidentemente non si trovava a proprio agio.  
«Capisco, quanto verrebbe a costare il tutto?» Il suo problema principale però rimaneva, dunque nonostante il suo desiderio fosse rimanere a osservare il meccanico in quelle vesti – con le braccia scoperte e quei jeans che gli stavano decisamente bene, a fasciargli le gambe – non poteva esimersi.  
«Possiamo anche parlarne mentre mangiamo o in macchina. Hai preferenze su cosa mangiare?» Domandò poi, controllando l'ora dal proprio orologio da polso. Non era particolarmente costoso, ma era un bel modello in acciaio.  
Rivaille lo guardò in silenzio e a fondo, per poi sospirare e passarsi una mano tra i capelli mentre ritornava con gli occhi sulla moto.  
«Per il costo diciamo sui 350 dollari.» Principiò, con voce ferma e occhi che si riportarono sul viso di Erwin, inflessibile a qualsiasi turbamento che questo avrebbe potuto avere.  
Era un prezzo abbastanza elevato, ma se si considerava quello che doveva fare... Inoltre non pensava che uno come lui avesse problemi di prezzo. Quindi osò aggiungere, poi. «Più cinquanta di manodopera. Se vuoi in macchina ti faccio una lista del prezzo dei singoli pezzi da cambiare, pulire e lubrificare.»  
«D'accordo, sì mi faresti un favore.» Rispose Erwin, tirando un sospiro di sollievo interiore mentre, dicendo ciò, Rivaille si staccò dal cruscotto della macchina e gettò lo straccio sul tavolo, uscendo di nuovo all’esterno, diretto verso la macchina, non prima di aver afferrato su un attaccapanni la giacca di pelle nera e che si infilò sulle braccia.  
Poi aggiunse con voce appena più alta affinché sentisse. «E se non hai capito, sto accettando di farmi pagare il pranzo da te.»  
Il maggiore lo guardò un istante interrogativo, per poi sorridere appena alle parole successive e seguirlo a ruota; potevano risultare piuttosto azzardate, ma aveva compreso che era il modo di fare del meccanico ed era ormai da tempo entrato in compromesso con quel comportamento. Gli piaceva anche quello, sebbene fosse ancora un po' preoccupato circa quella cotta che si era reso conto di provare.  
«Preferenze?» Gli chiese, mentre apriva la portiera ed entrava nell'auto, in attesa che anche il più giovane facesse lo stesso mentre si allacciava la cintura e sistemava lo specchietto.  
Rivaille scivolò sul vano del passeggero con un gesto fluido, richiudendosi la portiera ed osservando quanto fossero comodi i sedili e quanto pulito fosse l’interno.  
«Nessuna, ti do carta bianca.» Disse, incrociando le braccia ed accavallando le gambe una sopra all’altra; non si mise la cintura, ma guardò l’altro con sguardo critico mentre faceva tutto alla perfezione, come se fosse una routine persino il ‘come’ accendeva la macchina. «Non stiamo andando ad una convention o ad una parata, sai? La polizia non oserebbe nemmeno fermare una macchina con i controcazzi come questa.» Ironizzò pacato, affondando di più nel sedile mentre lo guardava, calmo.  
«Diciamo che preferisco prevenire.» Non sarebbe stato un problema e lo sapeva anche lui; avrebbero finito per chiudere entrambi gli occhi anche se avesse provocato qualche incidente a causa dell'influenza dei suoi genitori. Ma se c'era una cosa che non sopportava era proprio quello ed era, in fondo, uno dei motivi per cui si prodigava in azioni non proprio legali quando ne aveva la possibilità – sebbene non a livelli eccessivi, non voleva bruciarsi la possibilità di fare quello che desiderava davvero, in un futuro non molto realistico.  
«Ti piace la carne?» Domandò poi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio in cui aveva prestato attenzione principalmente alla strada; anche in quel momento stava guardando la strada, ma stava aspettando comunque una risposta. «Pensavo di portarti in un posto dove la fanno veramente buona, non è proprio dietro l'angolo, ma torneremo in tempo per la riapertura dell'officina.»  
Annuì vago, indifferente –aveva lasciato l’officina nelle buone mani di Farlan, non sarebbe stato un problema fintanto che sarebbe rientrato per le quattro; osservò critico il cruscotto, la frizione e il pannello della radio e dell’aria condizionata. Nemmeno una traccia di polvere.  
Da una parte né fu soddisfatto, dall’altra, pensando a come era ridotta la moto dentro al proprio garage, non potè fare a meno di indurire lo sguardo.  
Ma qualsiasi sua protesta venne zittita quando Erwin, con gesti rapidi, mise in moto la macchina, premendo l’acceleratore e mandandola un po’ su di giri.  
Il rombo basso del motore gli rimbombò in petto, facendolo fremere, come il ruggito di un ghepardo nel pieno silenzio della foresta, un rantolo cupo, graffiante che ti si riverberava fin nelle ossa e sul ventre.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, Rivaille, in estasi per quel singolo suono che per alcuni non era altro che un rumore fastidioso, che avrebbe fatto meglio a non esserci; non poteva dire di preferirlo a quello delle moto - un graffio più netto sulla pelle- ma anche quello non era niente male davvero.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, accomodandosi meglio, mentre la macchina partiva.  
  
Arrivarono al locale circa una mezz'oretta più tardi, mezz'ora passata più che altro in silenzio; Erwin aveva compreso che l'altro non era poi di così tante parole e aveva preferito rispettare la cosa. Così, parcheggiò tranquillamente di fronte alla costruzione in legno che si trovavano davanti.  
Era piuttosto rustica, visto che si trovavano in una zona mezza verde – cosa rara da trovare, in effetti, così vicino alla città – e aveva un'aria piuttosto vissuta.  
Il biondo si slegò la cintura e scese dall'auto, aspettando che anche Rivaille facesse lo stesso per chiuderla e infilare le chiavi nella tasca della giacca.  
Non sembrava esserci molta gente: fuori, nel soppalco in legno, c'era un gruppetto di uomini con delle birre grosse più delle loro teste che borbottavano e, all'entrata, una donna in carne che aspettava di accogliere eventuali ospiti.  
«Buongiorno!»  
«Giorno, siamo in due.» Salutò l'uomo, mentre si slacciava la giacca e la donna, dopo un sorriso bonario, faceva loro strada verso un tavolino di fronte a una finestra che dava su altro verde, quel poco che stava intorno al locale. «Vorremmo due Bistecche della casa e...» Si rivolse con lo sguardo verso il più giovane «Vino o birra?» domandò mentre si toglieva la giacca e la appendeva sul piolo alla parete, mentre la donna aspettava ulteriori indicazioni.  
«Birra.» Rispose dopo un istante di silenzio, interdetto.  
«Due birre della casa allora, grazie.»  
«A voi.» Rispose la donna, prima di lasciarli soli.  
Si mise a sedere molto più rigido di quanto, invece, non fece Erwin, come se ci fosse così tanto abituato da venirci spesso; si muoveva bene, notò, sciolto e con fare semplice e rapido, senza sembrare di fretta.  
Si guardò intorno, il moro, notando un paio di coppie e una famiglia sparsi disomogenei per la sala, priva di musica ma con il solo frusciare dell’aria a smuovere qualche campanello per la pioggia e qualche uccello dei dintorni. Le finestre erano ampie, socchiuse appena; quella dove erano loro dava su un grande spiazzo d’erba.  
Gli piaceva la campagna, gli piacevano quel genere di posti.  
Puntellò il gomito contro il bordo dello schiena, accavallando di nuovo le gambe.  
«Non credevo che fossi uno che frequenta certi posti.» Ammise franco, guardando distratto il paesaggio circostante. Lo vedeva più da ristoranti di alta classe, sushi e salotti pieni di fumo con un bicchiere di scotch in mano.  
Tornò a guardarlo, col riverbero del sole ad illuminargli gli occhi metallici. «Cosa vuoi dimostrare? Che non sei i soldi che mostri?» Affermò con una punta di ironia nella voce che non voleva essere offensiva.  
Erwin si sedette, prima di sistemare le posate dallo stesso lato, sopra al tovagliolo, per poi sollevare nuovamente lo sguardo sul giovane meccanico che aveva parlato.  
Sorrise appena, alle sue parole. «Mi piace mangiare bene e con portate abbondanti.» Spiegò; la sua famiglia invece aveva l'abitudine di organizzare in ristoranti esclusivi e dove i piatti risentivano dell'eleganza, dunque seppure il gusto fosse eccelso, mancava la sostanza. «Qui si mangia il giusto rispetto a quello che si spende.»  
«Ciao Erwin.» Il loro discorso venne interrotto dall'arrivo di una ragazza dai capelli neri e dal sorriso gentile – non doveva avere più di diciannove anni a una prima occhiata – che portò loro i due boccali di birra.  
«Ah, ciao Laura.» La salutò, mentre questa emetteva un “salve” rivolto all'altro ragazzo, per poi tornare a dedicare l'attenzione all'uomo. «Ben cotta giusto?»  
«Sì, grazie. Tu come la vuoi?» Chiese poi, tornando a guardare Rivaille – a lui non piaceva cruda, preferiva la carne ben cotta, insaporita dalle spezie.  
«Per me è uguale... Se devo scegliere, al sangue.» Affermò, guardando la giovane affinché prendesse nota mentalmente.  
Con una mano sottile andò a prendere la birra media che aveva ordinato, portandosela alla bocca e bevendo, prima di riposarla a sguardo basso.  
«Per un pranzo frugale, sarebbe andato bene anche un McDonald, sai? Non c’era bisogno facessi così tanti chilometri.» Disse pacato, sfiorando con le dita il bordo delle posate di metallo di fianco al piatto; come tovaglietta ne avevano due, una per ognuno, di carta spessa e ruvida con il marchio del locale stampato.  
Indugiò di nuovo sui tratti del di lui viso, e sul tipo di sguardo con il quale veniva guardato.  
Non sapeva perché, ma si trovava terribilmente a disagio a parlare con qualcuno che ci aveva provato fino al giorno prima con lui e con il suo culo, principalmente.  
«La prossima volta andremo al Mac allora.» Convenne semplicemente; non amava particolarmente i fast food, ma d'altro canto non potevano avere tutti lo stesso tipo di gusto. «Semplicemente mi andava di offrirti un pranzo più elaborato.»  
Sorseggiò la birra poi, sentendone il buon sapore aspro e frizzante che la contraddistingueva dalle altre. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', prima che il più giovane chiedesse nuovamente qualcosa.  
«Ci vieni spesso?»  
«Una o due volte al mese.» Rispose, per poi posare il boccale e guardarsi appena alle spalle.  
Non erano in tanti, si respirava una bella atmosfera, la stessa che glielo aveva fatto piacere subito e c'era quel chiacchiericcio di fondo che, seppure fosse continuo, non risultava per niente fastidioso.  
«Quindi tu sei tipo da fast food?» Chiese di rimando, per non far morire già la scarsa comunicazione che sembrava esserci tra loro; doveva trovare un argomento comune o che, comunque, stimolasse entrambi in un ricambio senza sforzo. Era alla base di un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto e, sinceramente, non voleva far morire così la possibilità di avere un dialogo con Rivaille.  
«No, non intendevo questo.» Principiò il moro in una giustificazione che gli uscì più in fretta del dovuto, drizzando la schiena sulla sedia; si ravvide, poi, deviando lo sguardo e schioccando la lingua contro il palato.  
Non era certo un accusa quella che gli aveva detto; e inoltre, non c’era motivo per lui di giustificarsi o sentirsi in colpa, visto che si erano visti solo la scorsa sera. «Intendevo che si poteva andare più vicino. Con quella macchina penso che ad una sola accelerazione ti parte mezzo serbatoio.» Tentò di aggiungere per smussare la situazione.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti per quello. La uso poco, quindi ogni tanto è meglio tirarla fuori dal garage e farle fare qualche chilometro.» Gli disse; preferiva di gran lunga usare la moto o, in alternativa, andare a piedi se la distanza era esigua. L'unico tratto che la sua auto faceva in modo continuativo era la distanza che lo separava dall'università, ma erano decisamente troppo poche per tirarla, considerando che si trovavano in città e non gli avrebbe reso giustizia.  
«Preferisco usare la moto.» Rivelò infine, alzando brevemente le spalle.  
Rialzò lo sguardo Rivaille, scettico. «E poi da quando io ti ho dato il consenso per uscire di nuovo? Il motivo, poi?»  
Le parole di Rivaille avrebbero potuto non essere considerate propriamente gentili, eppure Erwin si limitò a sorridere apertamente, per niente colpito dal suo modo di fare.  
«Te l'avevo già detto, che volevo fare amicizia no?» Il fatto che glielo avesse detto quando lo aveva creduto una ragazza era, al momento, ininfluente: Erwin considerava quel ragazzo per ciò che era, al momento e al momento era un ragazzo per cui si era preso una cotta mostruosa, seppure non credeva fosse così evidente.  
Rivaille trattenne una risata sardonica, inarcando un sopracciglio, eloquente.  
« _Amicizia_? Tu volevi farti il mio culo.» Rettificò con voce inflessibile, come se la cosa non lo toccasse più di quanto non avrebbe fatto se gli avesse spostato una chiave inglese dal tavolo da lavoro. «In verità, il buon 60% dei tizi al rave se lo volevano fare. Ti concedo che tu sei stato uno dei più stoici, e una fottuta spina nel fianco per tutta la sera.» Ammise con uno spasmo ai nervi al ricordo della situazione di merda a cui era dovuto sottostare quella notte.  
«Sono stato davvero così rompipalle? E poi non è del tutto esatto, ti credevo una ragazza.» Lo corresse Erwin, seppure il concetto, in parte, era stato espresso in modo piuttosto eloquente dall'altro ragazzo.  
Tacque Rivaille quando le bistecche arrivarono, e si stupì che fossero davvero belle grosse; non sarebbe riuscito a finirsi nemmeno la metà di quella che gli era stata portata. «Comunque, potresti essere anche tu una persona normale all’infuori del rave.»  
Il biondo ridacchiò scuotendo il capo. «Beh, ammetterai che almeno io non sono andato in mezzo a un branco di uomini vestito da donna con una gonna che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione. Da questo punto di vista, tu sei quello più strano al momento.»  
Erwin si portò il tovagliolo su una delle gambe, prima di cominciare a tagliare la propria bistecca.  
«Ma non mi hai ancora detto come mai eri conciato in quel modo.»  
Un espressione contrita gli corrugò la fronte e socchiudere gli occhi, al pensiero di ritornare a parlare di quella sera; il proprio orgoglio era ancora abbastanza provato.  
Tagliò con forza un pezzo di carne, lo sguardo indurito e stizzito.  
«Perché quel pezzo di merda di Kenny non voleva altre persone a farlo, e visto che Mikasa non era disponibile...» Lasciò la frase in sospeso, portandosi quello stralcio di filetto in bocca e masticando piano. Era tenerissima, quasi si scioglieva in bocca. «È uno che vuole fare le cose in famiglia, quello stronzo; quindi mi ha messo in mano parrucca e gonna da puttana con la promessa di darmi un bel gruzzolo. Fintanto che non devo dare via il culo, i soldi non li schifo di certo.» Concluse con lo sguardo rivolto verso il piatto quasi volesse gelarlo con quello sguardo seccato che aveva.  
«Capisco.» Si limitò a rispondere; non avrebbe saputo, in realtà, che altro dire alla spiegazione del più giovane. D'altra parte non gli era mai capitato, dunque non avrebbe neppure saputo come reagire di rimando, proprio come quando aveva visto Rivaille per quello che era quella sera.  
«Sei stato più credibile del necessario, te lo assicuro.» Rivelò, anche se non era una rivelazione, dato che lui era uno dei primi che era cascato in quel tranello senza minimamente sospettare la verità. «Ma credo di preferire questo aspetto.»  
Rivaille inarcò un sopracciglio, con un boccone appena preso in bocca e la forchetta ancora sospesa per aria.  
«Ah sì? L’altra sera eri di tutt’altra opinione. Non ti piaceva la figa in minigonna e calze a rete, col culo da sballo?» Ironizzò senza sorridere, il moro, prendendo un sorso di birra e guardandolo tranquillo contro lo schienale della sedia.  
Erwin ridacchiò, grattandosi appena il retro della nuca.  
«Quello non è una delle cose che non hai camuffato? Insieme alle gambe.» Gli fece notare, mentre tornava poi a prendere un altro pezzo di carne per portarselo in bocca e assaporarne la consistenza conosciuta.  
Rivaille ignorò volutamente quella frase, osservando senza vederlo il piatto di carne -non seppe se dovesse prenderla come un complimento o una presa in giro sul suo costretto travestimento.  
«Allora, ti piace?» Chiese poi, sentendosi più che altro a disagio nel parlare di quell'argomento, in quel preciso istante; reputava anche in quel frangente che avesse un bel culo e delle belle gambe, benché fosse un uomo e quello, malgrado fosse entrato in confidenza con l'idea che potesse piacergli, era un altro paio di maniche ammetterlo ad alta voce. Forse, per lui, era ancora un po' presto, sebbene gli piacesse ed era uno dei motivi per cui aveva proposto una semplice conoscenza  _prima_ : voleva vedere come reagiva lui per primo alla presenza di Rivaille, per certi versi.  
“Molto, sì. Sono stupito.” Ammise, ingoiando un altro pezzo di carne che gli scivolò facilmente in gola, portandosi il tovagliolo alle labbra per pulirsi un eccesso di olio ad un angolo di queste.  
Bevve di nuovo, piccoli sorsi o non sarebbe riuscito davvero ad arrivare a metà; poi alzò lo sguardo, pacato. «Ti dirò la verità, non mi aspettavo né che tu mi portassi in un posto così né che questo fosse così decente anche da un punto di vista igienico.» Affermò, guardandosi attorno e passando distrattamente un dito sul bordo del tavolo di legno rustico e vissuto, come il locale in sé e tutto quello che vi si trovava lì dentro.  
Avrebbe dovuto constatarlo, invero, guardando nel bagno, ma non osava sperare che fosse lindo e pulito come un bagno di un locale di lusso a cui, magari, Erwin era abituato e a cui lui stesso aspirava sempre di trovare. «Mi domando che tipo di persona tu possa essere. Vai in giro con una moto o una macchina simile e poi vieni in locali come questo; la prima cosa a cui uno può pensare è ‘mi prendi per il culo?’»  
«Non vengo solo in locali simili, lo faccio solo quando sono per conto mio.» Non voleva entrare in discorsi che lo mettevano fortemente a disagio e che, del resto, non facevano altro che rovinargli l'umore come le sue abitudini sociali che non erano propriamente qualcosa di cui andava fiero.  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia.» Aggiunse poi, mentre prendeva un altro boccone e abbassava appena lo sguardo; se avesse potuto, avrebbe di certo passato ogni pasto in posti come quello, se solo gli fosse stato permesso.  
«La moto è stata una mia iniziativa, la macchina... Beh ha già qualche anno, ma la uso poco, quindi credo ne risenta un po'.»  
«Sembra che tu l’abbia comprata ieri, è tenuta molto bene.» Affermò Rivaille guardandolo convinto, annuendo appena impercettibilmente; ricordò il rombo basso del motore, il modo in cui saliva di giri in quella maniera pulita senza inceppi né sporcature di alcun tipo.  
Aveva goduto a sentirlo partire, e così sarebbe dovuto essere anche per la sua moto. «Perché non usi la stessa cura con la moto? Solo perché la usi per le corse, non vuol dire che debba essere trattata in quel modo.» Lo ammonì, bevendo un altro sorso e lanciandogli un’occhiata più dura al di là del bordo del bicchiere.  
Abbassò lo sguardo poi, riprendendo forchetta e coltello e tagliando un altro pezzo. «Potrei fare lo stronzo e farti pagare il doppio del prezzo, per il modo in cui cambiavi le marce durante il rave. Ridicolo.» Mormorò quell’ultima parola in un sibilo stizzito poco prima di mangiare il boccone.  
«Non lo faccio di proposito, credo dipenda semplicemente dal fatto che quando gareggio mi lascio prendere un po' troppo...» Ed era vero, del resto raramente agiva in modo ponderato quando saliva in sella per una gara: era istintivo, seguiva le sensazioni e il proprio desiderio di vincere. Raramente ricordava nel dettaglio ciò che faceva, seppure fosse comunque consapevole di sé e degli altri in quei momenti.  
«Lo faresti?» Domandò, in una bassa risata che tuttavia non voleva essere una presa in giro, quanto un piccolo sprazzo di divertimento, nel sentire il più giovane parlare in quel modo.  
Rivaille alzò gli occhi dal piatto, con uno sguardo che la diceva lunga su quanto serio fosse e quanto poco ci avrebbe messo a fargli un prezzo più alto.  
«Il tuo prezzo è salito di venti dollari; ad ogni puttanata che dici, salirà ancora.» Rispose franco, addentando un altro pezzo e finire lì il suo pranzo, posando la schiena contro la sedia e bere di nuovo.  
Non ce la faceva più, era arrivato al suo limite consentito dal proprio stomaco. Ed era arrivato alla metà precisa di quella bistecca. «Non ce la faccio più, è davvero troppa. La vuoi tu la mia parte? Non ho alcuna malattia trasmissibile per saliva.» Domandò, spostando il piatto più lontano da sé e guardandolo pacato.  
Il piatto di Erwin mancava poco per essere finito e immaginò che, per avere una stazza simile, doveva per forza mangiare come un bisonte.  
Ignorò volutamente l'aumento del prezzo, principalmente perché aveva intuito non fosse uno scherzo dallo sguardo poco simpatico dell'altro ragazzo – anche questo, in parte, lo incuriosiva e lo divertiva – e continuò a mangiare fino a quando l'altro non parlò nuovamente. Osservò il suo distanziare il piatto da sé mentre gli proponeva di finire la bistecca al posto suo; lo guardò qualche istante perplesso, prima di annuire leggermente. «D'accordo, non c'è problema.»  
Non era che avesse ancora fame, ma era il tipo di persona che se ne aveva la possibilità non rifiutava un'ulteriore porzione, d'altra parte il suo appetito era piuttosto grande, per così dire. Così, una volta terminata la propria, afferrò con la forchetta la carne avanzata dal meccanico e se la mise nel piatto. «Quindi immagino tu non voglia altro dopo, giusto?» Domandò, mentre tagliava la carne a mangiava tranquillo.  
«No, non voglio morire.» Rispose pacato, bevendo di nuovo e portando lo sguardo verso il campo d’erba incolta con la luce riflessa nel viso pallido, rendendo le iridi più chiare di un argento più freddo quasi fosse bianco.  
Rimase in silenzio, con l’altro che gli mangiava di fronte, mentre il lieve rumore della sala e delle posate contro i piatti gli riempivano le orecchie. Aveva sempre vissuto nel centro città, con le case davanti alla finestra della propria camera o l’odore di benzina sotto il naso; gli sarebbe piaciuto stare in un posto simile.  
Pur non amando particolarmente il silenzio, Erwin mangiò senza dire nulla, osservando piuttosto come l'altro osservasse fuori dalla finestra: doveva piacergli abbastanza quel panorama, anche se non sembrava lasciar trasparire niente circa quel frangente, non dall'espressione almeno.  
Finì la carne e bevve la birra che gli rimaneva, prima di pulirsi la bocca col tovagliolo e ripiegarlo malamente dopo esserselo tolto da sopra le gambe.  
«Se non vuoi altro vado a pagare il conto, torno subito.» Esordì infine, alzandosi ed estraendo dal cappotto il portafogli scuro, di cuoio, prima di dirigersi verso la cassa che distava qualche metro dal loro tavolo. Dietro di essa si trovava la stessa donna dalla corporatura massiccia che li aveva accolti all'ingresso e che accolse Erwin con un sorriso mentre batteva il conto.  
Stava per tornare al proprio tavolo per recuperare la giacca e attendere Rivaille quando la voce di Laura gli arrivò alle spalle. «Erwin! Stai già andando via?»  
«Sì, lui deve tornare a lavoro.» Spiegò, indicando con un cenno della testa il proprio tavolo. La ragazza ridacchiò, agganciandosi al suo braccio. «Non sapevo ti piacessero anche i ragazzi.»  
«È così evidente?» Chiese, guardandola con un leggero disagio dipinto sul viso.  
«Abbastanza. Ma non è un po' troppo...?»  
«Mi piace per quello. Anche se non credo se ne farà molto. Beh, ora vado, ci vediamo in dipartimento.»  
«Ok!» Rispose la ragazza, sporgendosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia e la lasciargli poi il braccio, tornando nuovamente al lavoro e sorpassando Erwin per passare, volutamente, al tavolo dove stava ancora il ragazzo e fargli un occhiolino prima di passare oltre.  
Rivaille aveva alzato lo sguardo giusto in quel frangente, più per vedersi venire incontro qualcuno che pensava fosse Erwin; la guardò con perplessa pacatezza, corrugando la fronte e indietreggiando appena col capo vedendola subito sfrecciare via, sorridendo.  
Cos’era quello..? Un tentativo di flirt?  
Dio, ne aveva davvero abbastanza.  
In quel momento sperava di non possedere tutto quel fascino che attraeva la maggior parte delle ragazze che gli si trovavano nei paraggi; la sera prima gli era bastato per mesi e mesi interi tutto quell’abbordare a destra e a manca.  
Erwin tornò qualche istante dopo, prendendo la giacca e infilandovi il portafogli prima di indossarla. «Allora andiamo?»  
Annuì in fretta, il moro, riprendendo la giacca di pelle nera e seguendolo fuori dal locale.  
Si fermò un momento, prima di salire in macchina, osservando meglio il paesaggio circostante con l’aria pungente che gli sfiorava il viso e si infiltrava nella maglietta sottile.  
Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di ritornare a respirare aria così e a vedere lande così estese, piene di vita.  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. Non poteva dirsi di trovarsi a disagio nel non parlare con chi ti aveva offerto il pranzo e fatto viaggiare su una macchina come quella per un oretta abbondante senza chiederti nulla in cambio; però ammetteva di sentire una sorta di malcontento. Non ne capiva il fine, di quell’uscita.  
«Per caso questo era come segno di scuse per come ti sei comportato la scorsa sera?» Gli domandò senza guardarlo non appena questo accostò sul vialetto davanti alla concessionaria, restando dentro l’auto col gomito contro il bordo del finestrino e una mano contro la guancia.  
«No, te l'ho già detto: voglio fare amicizia. Tutto qui.» Rispose Erwin ancora una volta; era così difficile da capire, per l'altro, che non ci fosse chissà quale significato dietro? Forse aveva sbagliato lui a proporre di uscire? O forse non gli aveva fatto comprendere che non fosse pentito per ciò che era successo quella sera? D'altra parte non era successo nulla, almeno non di irreparabile, dato che aveva comunque scoperto la verità.  
Sollevo le sopracciglia, Rivaille, mentre mormorava un sentito “Ok.” per l’esasperazione che aveva colto nel tono della voce dell’altro; non c’era bisogno di scaldarsi così tanto, era solo una constatazione.  
Si alzò dalla macchina, quindi, ma prima di chiudere lo sportello ci ripensò, infilando di nuovo il capo nell’abitacolo ma tenendosi con un braccio contro il bordo superiore della portiera.  
«Non sono abituato a immischiarmi negli affari degli altri, ma quella tipa del locale, la cameriera... Se ci stai provando con lei, non sprecarci troppo tempo...» Rivelò con un velato tono di disagio per qualcosa a cui non era per nulla abituato o solito fare, principalmente su argomenti che non gli potevano fregare di meno riguardo ragazzine in piena fase ormonale. «Non so che tipe frequenti, ma nessuno vorrebbe una che da baci e poi dietro le spalle fa l’occhiolino a un altro. Capisci l’antifona?» Domandò, inarcando eloquente un sopracciglio, ma lasciando il viso di una vaga espressione pacata e distante, seppur sporcata da quelle rughe tra le sopracciglia.  
«Ecco, io ti ho avvisato. Ci si vede.» Salutò sbrigativamente, alquanto a disagio, chiudendosi la portiera alle spalle e procedendo in fretta verso il vialetto.  
Non ebbe modo di dire nulla, Erwin, se non un accennato saluto che – probabilmente – neppure era arrivato al destinatario; non era stata la sorpresa circa il comportamento di Laura, visto che era solita comportarsi in modo piuttosto frivolo, contrariamente al suo carattere molto più serio e posato, seppure non alla superficie, quanto piuttosto al fatto che Rivaille lo avesse notato.  
Così rimase interdetto, inebetito per qualche istante sulla macchina, prima di osservare distrattamente la porta dell'officina e ingranare la marcia per ripartire.


	3. Capitolo III

La grande villa si ergeva di fronte a un enorme lago, facendo pensare a uno di quegli enormi castelli in Inghilterra, seppure fossero soltanto in un parco privato di qualche cliente vincente dei propri genitori. C'erano poche cose che Erwin Smith non sopportava e, di certo, una di queste era lo sfarzo eccessivo e il partecipare a eventi di quel genere – cosa che capitava spesso, dato che i coniugi Smith raramente perdevano cause e, dunque, tutti i loro clienti finivano per offrire quel genere di intrattenimento.  
Era un ricevimento per pochi rampolli e famiglie di ceto elevato, e tutti, pure i bambini che non si reggevano in piedi, non facevano altro che sbandierarlo in ogni dove grazie ai vestiti firmati, decolté vertiginosi, cravatte di seta, collier che al solo guardarli potevi perdere la vista ad entrambi gli occhi per quanto brillassero.  
Le tavole erano imbandite di un tessuto color crema con rifiniture in argento, i bicchieri erano impeccabilmente di cristallo e i piatti di porcellana orientale.  
Erwin era abituato a quel mondo, dispensando sorrisi garbati e strette di mano destreggiandosi abilmente da un imprenditore finanziario ad un’erede della zarina russa venuta da oltreoceano per motivi economici; i suoi genitori l’avevano cresciuto così, dopotutto.  
Osservò rassegnato, invero, il proprio piatto mezzo vuoto: al centro una fettina di vitello poco più grande di un pollice con sopra della salsa tonnata e un cappero che sembrava più una macchia, il tutto infiocchettato da croste di pane aromatizzate al timo e rosmarino e fili di sedano che circondavano il tutto. Come poteva fare il confronto con la bella bistecca che solo qualche giorno prima era andato a mangiare?  
Estrasse il cellulare e scattò una foto al piatto senza farsi vedere da nessuno, per poi rimetterlo sotto il tavolo e scrivere velocemente un messaggio. In realtà l'idea era stata piuttosto immediata, considerando anche che la compagnia era fuori questione: c'erano tante di quelle persone provenienti da quel mondo che, francamente, gli stava venendo un po' di irritazione, sebbene non fosse tipo da mostrarla.  
  
Rivaille bestemmiò per l’ennesima volta, dando un calcio ad una ruota anteriore di quel catorcio ambulante che gli avevano dato da rimettere a nuovo.  
Come cazzo faceva a rimetterlo a posto se era dal dopoguerra che non gli davano una revisionata come si deve? Non era mica un fottuto mago!  
Dall’altro lato, Farlan gli stava facendo venire un esaurimento nervoso a forza di premere l’acceleratore di quella Ford per sentire bene quale cazzo di problema avesse.  
Poco più in là, la moto al quale doveva ancora cambiare il postone in attesa che il rifornitore si decidesse a portargliene uno nuovo.  
Osservò stizzito il catorcio, l’ombra di un incazzatura dipinta negli occhi e nel viso tirato; fece per ritornare sotto la macchina quando sentì il cellulare vibrargli nella tasca posteriore dei jeans sbrindellati e macchiati di grasso che usava, ormai, solo per lavoro.  
Schioccò stizzito la lingua contro i denti, strofinandosi le mani contro la maglietta e afferrando il telefono.  
«Chi cazzo è.»  
Aprì il messaggio, corrugando la fronte nel leggerlo.  
  
[13.27] – 034XXXX  
>Image Attached<  
Capisci perché poi mi ingozzo in locali come quello dell'altro giorno? Aiuto.  
  
Osservò l’immagine e di nuovo rilesse quelle poche parole; non conosceva il numero ma non gli fu difficile fare due più due e collegarlo all’Erwin Smith dell’altro giorno e al pranzo che gli aveva offerto.  
Si stupì a trattenere un sorriso che gli uscì come uno sbuffo dalle labbra serrate, mentre si puntellava il fianco col pugno chiuso e riguardava l’immagine allegata.  
Che idiota.  
Digitò in fretta una risposta, seppur a disagio -non era abituato con quei cosi elettronici, preferiva il confronto diretto- ritornando vagamente pacato con le labbra ancora appena piegate verso l’alto.  
Inviò.  
  
[13.29] – Rivaille  
Cos'è quella merda? A me, comunque, basterebbe come pranzo...  
  
Si lasciò scappare una risata, coperta sapientemente dal dorso della mano in modo educato, mentre leggeva il messaggio che l'altro gli aveva inviato di risposta. Immaginava che fosse la sua  _portata_  a pasto, era così magro, in fondo, che non avrebbe potuto pensare diversamente.  
«Qualcosa la diverte?» La giovane ragazza che gli era ronzata di fianco da qualche minuto gli sorrise amabilmente, cosa che lo obbligò a rispondere con altrettanta falsa cortesia. «Nulla, stavo solo constatando che la portata ha un ottimo aspetto.»  
«Lo pensa anche lei? Non crede che sia pure generosa? Non so se riuscirò a mangiare tutto di questo passo!» Erwin rise leggermente, una risata bassa e monocorde, prima di tornare a fissare lo schermo del cellulare per digitare una nuova risposta.  
  
[13.35] – 034XXXX  
Non avevo dubbi in proposito, qui c'è gente che è allibita su quanto sia “generosa” la portata di oggi! Ho fame...  
  
Rivaille inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, solo per poi corrugarle scettico, digitando in fretta la risposta.  
  
[13.37] – Rivaille  
Alza il culo e comprati un panino. Non credo che lì dove stai qualcuno non possa prestarti due spicci.  
  
Erwin trattenne un'ulteriore risata: aveva ragione, avrebbe fatto meglio a comprarsi qualcosa una volta terminato il pranzo da gourmet che stavano servendo. D'altronde non poteva fuggire nel bel mezzo della portata principale, doveva aspettare che servissero per lo meno il dolce – il caffè avrebbe potuto tranquillamente saltarlo senza troppi rimpianti usando la scusa di uno studio che andava male, se non peggio, per suo stesso volere.  
  
[13.41] – Erwin Smith  
Lo farò non appena potrò dirmi libero da questo supplizio. Purtroppo essere il figlio degli invitati principali non aiuta in questi casi.  
  
[13.50] – Rivaille  
Rimarchiamo di più il concetto che navighi nell’oro. In che modo non aiuterebbe essere uno che può tutto?  
  
[13.53] – Erwin Smith  
Non mi sto vantando, anzi. A volte vorrei essere qualcun altro, tutto qui.  
Scusa, devo andare adesso che mi stanno chiamando.  
Ciao!  
  
Ripose il cellulare in tasca e osservò ancora una volta la sala: si prospettava decisamente una giornata di quelle da dimenticare, visto come lo stava guardando sua madre dal tavolo vicino.  
Sbuffò senza farsi vedere, prima di dipingersi sul viso un sorriso affabile e tornare a conversare con la propria vicina che non sembrava aspettare altro: domande, domande, domande e ancora domande su cose di cui, sinceramente, non si era mai sentito parte. Ma in fondo la colpa era anche sua per non avere la forza di andare via, di tagliare i ponti con qualcuno che sembrava non considerare i suoi reali desideri come avrebbe dovuto. E, in parte, invidiava Rivaille perché lui stava facendo qualcosa che amava, qualcosa che lo rendeva felice.  
Solo poco più tardi lesse il messaggio che aveva ricevuto in risposta.  
  
[14.05] – Rivaille  
Qualcuno fottutamente meno alto, magari.  
  
 _Qualche giorno dopo..._  
  
«Spiegami perché devo accompagnarti io.» La voce infastidita della ragazza dai capelli castani seduta al posto di guida di una semplice utilitaria era, di certo, fastidiosa. Aveva un tono acuto, polemico, che faceva ben intendere quanto l'idea di ciò che doveva fare non le piacesse neppure un po'.  
«Perché c'è sciopero dei mezzi oggi e a piedi ci metterei troppo.» Rispose Erwin, allacciandosi la cintura e sospirando internamente. La verità era che avrebbe, per certo, preferito farsi accompagnare da Mike o da Nile, ma entrambi avevano lezioni pomeridiane, non poteva chiederglielo, considerando anche che il posto non era proprio dietro l'angolo.  
«Tsk. Gliela farò pagare...»  
«Oh andiamo; tanto poi dovevi andare al locale no? Sei già di strada comunque.» Le rispose Erwin, per nulla intimorito o infastidito dal comportamento della ragazza che aveva ingranato e messo in moto. Una sgommata e un'accelerazione eccessiva gli fecero afferrare la presa sopra la propria testa, dal gancio di plastica dove tenersi: c'era un particolare problema con lei, ed era il suo modo di guidare, che non sempre garantiva l'incolumità del passeggero.  
Arrivarono nella metà del tempo previsto e, quando la donna frenò, rivoltando la macchina manco fosse stata a un rally, Erwin sospirò sonoramente di sollievo: era arrivato intero, era un passo avanti.  
«Grazie, Erika.»  
«Bravo, bravo, fai il lecchino adesso. Ho visto come ti sei aggrappato alla macchina prima.» Lo rimproverò, mentre lui si slacciava la cintura e abbozzava un sorriso eccessivo. «Diciamo che il tuo modo di guidare è...  _Alternativo_?»  
«... Perché lo dici come una domanda? Cosa vorresti-»  
«Ah, scusami devo andare adesso. Ciao!» Le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e uscì dall'abitacolo, allontanandosi a grandi falcate prima che l'altra ripartisse, provocando una specie di tempesta di sabbia tutt'intorno da quanto aveva usato l'acceleratore e voltato l'auto. Era sempre così.  
Si voltò poi, verso l'officina finalmente.  
Il garage era aperto, mostrando le macchine in riparazione: molte erano rimaste allo stesso posto, un paio erano state sostituite con una motocicletta o lasciando il posto vuoto.  
La sua moto era stata posta di lato, pronta a partire, lucidata di tutto punto meglio di quando l’aveva comprata.  
Rivaille uscì in quel momento da sotto un furgoncino arrugginito, volgendo il viso con l’attenzione attirata dalla figura del biondo che gli stava venendo incontro.  
«Alla buon ora.» Salutò in quel modo alternativo il moro, sgusciando totalmente da sotto la vettura, rialzandosi e pulendosi le mani nello straccio che aveva infilato nella tasca posteriore dei jeans – era un gesto che gli vedeva fare spesso, riflettendoci. «È pronta già da due giorni. Pensavo volessi regalarmela.» Ironizzò pacato, gettando lo straccio sopra quella macchina, procedendo poi verso la bestia su cui aveva messo le mani fino al giorno prima.  
«Scusa, ero a San Francisco e non sono riuscito a liberarmi prima.» Si giustificò, grattandosi leggermente la nuca, ridendo appena.  
«È stata rimessa a nuovo, sembra nuova. Modestia a parte, mi sono fatto un culo grande quanto una casa e l’ho fatto fottutamente bene.» Affermò il moro, guardandola a distanza e lasciando all’altro l’onore di guardarla più da vicino e di rimetterci mano, puntellando una mano sui jeans che gli fasciavano le gambe e sulla maglia nera con la stampa di un gruppo musicale.  
«Wow, sembra perfetta a vederla.»  
Si avvicinò alla moto, osservandola ammirato: aveva fatto davvero un buon lavoro, non aveva scherzato affatto quando gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe tirata a lucido e ci avrebbe fatto un bel lavoro. Non che dubitasse di Rivaille, ma un conto era sentirlo, un conto era vedere il risultato che, di certo, superava le aspettative.  
«Non sembra perfetta  _solo_  a vederla. E’ perfetta in tutto ora.» Rettificò piccato il moro, mentre Erwin si voltava, sorridendo.  
«Al prossimo collaudo ti porto anche la macchina.»  
Il meccanico inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Se ci metto le mani, su quella macchina, potrei farti aspettare volutamente più tempo per godermela tutta per me.» Ironizzò senza sorriso, Rivaille, avvicinandosi per prendere il comando della moto al suo posto.  
Erwin rise alle sue parole, scuotendo appena il capo.  
«Non puoi, poi come faccio a spiegarlo che il meccanico si tiene la mia macchina perché vuole usarla al posto mio?» Domandò ironico Erwin a propria volta, mentre osservava l'altro muoversi.  
Rilasciò il cavalletto e la fece discendere verso il vialetto, pronta a partire, mentre gli spiegava. «Ora non solo non ti farà più quel rumore, ma il cambio andrà liscio come l’olio.. Basta che tu lo sappia usare come si deve.»  
Cosa di cui dubitava fortemente, ma evitò di rincarare la dose di quanto scarso e privo di buona guida lui fosse; non era un caso eccessivamente disperato –ne aveva visti di peggio e aveva anche sentito moto ridotte in maniere più disastrose- ma di certo non aveva avuto un istruttore che gli insegnasse davvero come portare una moto.  
Sicuro era un autodidatta e si era comprato la patente, ma non lo disse.  
Alzò il sedile per prendere due caschi e, aprendo le gambe, salirci sopra con un gesto così sciolto che sembrava esserci cresciuto lì sopra.  
Lo guardò in attesa. «Forza, ti insegno come si fa una guida decente per un rave, principiante.» Disse, stuzzicandolo con quella punta irrisoria nella voce, arrotondata da quella che sembrò malizia ad assottigliargli gli occhi.  
Si avvicinò Erwin, perplesso, afferrando uno dei caschi ed infilandoselo: non credeva che si sarebbe proposto di  _insegnargli_ , visto lo scarso feeling che sembravano avere o che Rivaille sembrava semplicemente rifiutare perché non gli piaceva come persona. Tuttavia non poté che dirsi felice, di quell'opportunità.  
«Guarda che la guido da un anno.» Borbottò a mezza voce, mentre tuttavia si andava a posizionare alle spalle del più giovane, tenendosi al sedile con entrambe le mani. Era un po' preoccupato circa la distribuzione del peso, ma se l'altro era tranquillo sarebbe andato bene.  
«Mi vergognerei a dirlo, se fossi in te.» Gli rispose pacato il moro prima di calarsi il proprio, abbassandosi la visiera, avendo sentito piuttosto bene la sua debole e blanda giustificazione che distrusse in fretta. Sentì il peso dell’altro abbassare appena la moto, le sospensioni che ballarono appena, mentre il minore si chinava in avanti e afferrava il manubrio.  
I jeans gli strinsero appena le cosce e i glutei, mentre la maglietta gli sfiorava la schiena mostrando uno spicchio di pelle chiara, si volse appena, mettendo in moto ed il rombo basso riempiva la stradina. «Reggiti, e impara.» Disse solo, voltandosi di nuovo in avanti e dando di gas.  
Rabbrividì appena, schiudendo le labbra coperte alla vista e rilasciando un sospiro. Dio, amava quel rumore, sembrava riverberarglisi per tutte le vene, infiammandolo.  
E senza aspettare una risposta, partì con un gesto fluido e calibrato che andò ad aumentare di velocità più in fretta di quanto Erwin si potesse aspettare.  
In strada non poteva dare il massimo quanto Rivaille voleva, per quanto superò e svicolò un gruppo di macchine con facilità disarmante, quindi prese la superstrada ed uscì per imboccare una strada che conduceva verso le montagne e i boschi a nord.  
Non appena ebbe strada libera, non si trattenne.  
Con il rombo del motore che si tendeva al massimo, e il panorama sfocato che si lasciava alle spalle, raggiunse in breve i 200 km/h salendo anche di più in pezzi di strada totalmente rettilinei, col vento che gli sbatteva contro il petto e sulle braccia scoperte come una frusta e l’adrenalina che pompava sangue, infiammandogli il petto e i muscoli tesi per reggere quella bestia che aveva sotto di sé.  
Quanto godeva a portarla, anche se nessun’altra poteva battere quello che provava quando portava la propria, di moto; lei sarebbe sempre stata l’orgasmo migliore che avrebbe mai potuto avere, ma quella non era male per niente.  
Con l’orecchio teso, non sentì più il rumore che prima sporcava in maniera indecente il rombo del motore, che ora gli graffiava i sensi in maniera più profonda e avida di quanto faceva quello più cubo e ovattato della macchina.  
Era sesso selvaggio, quello, e nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea su quanto adrenalinico fosse, domare una moto.  
Il resto del mondo, mentre cambia e arrivava a mettere la sesta e ultima marcia con un movimento rapido del polso, passava in secondo piano, ombre colorate senza contorni che gli passavano attorno senza vederle davvero: la sola cosa che aveva chiara era la strada, la curva verso la quale si chino a sinistra per farla, e quella a destra, più stretta, che lo portò al limite consentito dal peso di entrambi.  
Perchè non si era scordato di Erwin, dietro di sé, il corpo premuto contro la propria schiena e le braccia attorno ai fianchi stretti.  
Non sapeva quando esattamente aveva optato per avvolgere le braccia intorno alla vita stretta del meccanico; probabilmente quando l'altro aveva cominciato, dopo essere entrato sulla superstrada, ad accelerare in maniera inversamente proporzionale alla presenza di altre macchine intorno, così aveva saggiamente deciso che per equilibrare meglio il peso, andare dietro a Rivaille fosse decisamente la scelta migliore.  
Schizzavano rapidi e non poteva che invidiare il modo in cui l'altro stava portando al limite la sua moto, facendo arrivare tutti i valori al massimo e facendo scorrere persino a lui – che non stava guidando – l'adrenalina in corpo a sentire il vento e la velocità con la quale stavano andando. Era quella la sensazione che voleva sentire e che, in parte, gli aveva fatto iniziare le corse; sentiva la libertà, la consistenza di qualcosa di impalpabile che non era mai riuscito a ottenere in altro modo e che in macchina di certo non gli avrebbe dato lo stesso brivido di piacere lungo tutto il corpo.  
Non seppe per quanto a lungo camminarono tra gli alberi, salendo man a mano che la terra si faceva meno erbosa e più irta e ruvida attorno ad alberi sempre più alti e fitti, con macchine sempre più rade da incontrare ed il vento di colpo più pungente e freddo contro la pelle nuda delle braccia.  
Salì ancora, su quella strada ora più stretta che si inerpicava su per un lato della montagna, tra curve strette una dietro l’altra.  
Rivaille conosceva quel posto solo per memoria: una volta Kenny ce lo aveva portato, all’età di tredici anni, per fare una scampagnata in un posto in culo al mondo.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrivare fin lì, la benzina non sarebbe nemmeno bastata per il ritorno.  
Si fermò su uno spiazzo tra gli alberi, un punto dove, poco più in là, vi era uno strapiombo che dava su tutta la vallata e sulla città poco più in là.  
Accostò, quindi, drizzandosi appena e togliendosi il casco per metterselo davanti.  
Aveva i capelli neri appena umidi contro la fronte, e gli occhi gli brillavano per l’adrenalina ancora in circolo e l’effetto che gli faceva salire su una moto, qualsiasi essa fosse; si voltò verso Erwin, soddisfatto di sé stesso.  
«Allora? Imparato qualcosa?» Domandò sempre con quella velata puntigliosità a stuzzicarlo, con la moto ancora accesa.  
Si spostò appena, allungando una gamba per mantenere in bilico la moto, indietreggiando appena coi glutei fasciati dai jeans fino a quando non sfiorò qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esservi normalmente; un rigonfiamento che andò a strusciare, inarcando la schiena, in un sussulto trattenuto da un fremito involontario.  
Volse appena il viso, senza guardarlo. «Ma guarda; dovrei sentirmi lusingato, presumo. È un effetto della mia guida o di ritornare sulla moto?» Ironizzò puntando le mani sul sedile di fronte a sé, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, affilato, e le labbra socchiuse, in un espressione eloquente per ciò che stava sentendo senza, invero, scostarsi.  
Erwin lo guardò senza capire, assumendo una chiara espressione confusa. «Cosa?»  
Rivaille gli andò di nuovo incontro, in poco più che un accenno, e solo in quel momento Erwin parve capire, facendolo quasi sobbalzare sul posto e ringraziando internamente il fatto che avesse il casco sulla testa, perché era diventato paonazzo alla consapevolezza di quanto fossero vicino a livello fisico. Non aveva avuto nessuna reazione di quel tipo come intendeva Rivaille ma era comunque imbarazzante, considerando anche  _con chi_  stava in quel momento.  
«Ah... Scusami! Non me ne ero accorto.» Borbottò, dando palese segno di disagio in effetti, distogliendo lo sguardo seppure non si fosse comunque fatto più in là. «In verità, non lo sono poi così tanto... E comunque, sei davvero bravo!» Esclamò, cercando di soffocare il disagio con le parole.  
Rivaille voltò totalmente in viso a guardarlo con tanto d’occhi, che guizzarono in fretta verso il basso a sbirciare il lieve rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni e poi di nuovo il di lui viso, ancora coperto dal casco, a differenza del suo.  
«Non lo sei? Vuoi dire che-...» Era davvero così grande? E non era neppure eccitato?  
Un brivido gli raggiunse il basso ventre, pensando a quali dimensioni potesse raggiungere, scacciandolo l’istante successivo solo per tendere la corda un poco di più. «Ma dai, non pensavo. Sai cosa si dice di chi ha i macchinoni e tutti quei soldi che hai tu, no? Che devono compensare in qualcosa.» Spiegò sardonico, con un lieve baluginio argenteo negli occhi sottili, ritornando a smanettare senza attenzione con il manubrio della moto, dando appena un po’ di gas, ma continuando a sentire il rombo del motore sotto di sé, sentendolo vibrare. «Invece tu, sento che non ne hai per nulla bisogno.» Aggiunse, stuzzicandolo, mentre portava di nuovo le curve rotonde del fondoschiena e premere appena contro il di lui inguine, passandosi la lingua a lambirsi un angolo delle labbra, in un sospiro appena basso e inudibile. «Sono stupito.»  
«Non-» Avrebbe voluto dirgli che l'argomento non era tra i suoi preferiti, ma arrivati a quel punto dubitava che fosse influente, visto il modo in cui si era voltato e lo aveva guardato, facendolo sentire in forte imbarazzo.  
«Poca finezza anche su questo argomento, eh?» Chiese, ma non era una vera domanda, era più retorica, sebbene a lui non piacesse parlare di certe cose in modo così esplicito. Certo, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto dire di non vergognarsene, ma una parte di lui era e rimaneva piuttosto pudica da quel punto di vista, considerando alcuni problemi che poteva avere.  
«La macchina si può sempre comprare più piccola...»  _quello invece, invece, te lo devi tenere così com'è_  sembrava voler dire; non era come se rinnegasse quell'aspetto di se stesso, ma avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di  _un po'_ di sé, per certi aspetti, visto che gli creava un bel po' di disagio.  
«Non mi dire che ti lamenti pure?» Ironizzò il moro davanti, divertito, senza un sorriso a piegargli le labbra. «Io ne sarei piuttosto soddisfatto, se fossi una donna.» Ammise.  
«Mh.» Rispose vago, trattenendosi dal lanciare uno sguardo in basso verso i glutei rotondi che ancora gli premevano addosso tanto da sentirne la forma attraverso i jeans. Si dovette trattenere a forza per non eccitarsi davvero, cambiando in fretta argomento. «Perché non partecipi alle gare pure tu?» Chiese, mentre si toglieva il casco e prendeva fiato. Faceva un po’ troppo caldo. Non era una provocazione, quanto piuttosto un'osservazione dettata dal fatto che ammirava davvero il modo in cui l'altro era riuscito a destreggiarsi con la propria moto, spingendola al massimo persino in quel genere di percorso non battuto.  
«Chi ti dice che non partecipo? L’ultima volta non ho potuto per... Quella roba del travestimento.» Disse schioccando stizzito la lingua contro il palato al solo ricordo. «Solo perché tu non mi vedi, non vuol dire che io non ci sia mai stato. Ci gareggio da più tempo di te, carino.» Aggiunse con un pizzico di modestia.  
La prima volta che aveva gareggiato avrà avuto sì e no diciassette anni, non aveva nemmeno la patente ma era già tre anni che guidava moto o vi stava sopra. Kenny lo aveva istruito bene, dopotutto, per quanto fosse una testa di cazzo la maggior parte delle volte.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso, Erwin; non lo aveva mai notato, non ricordava neppure di averne sentito il nome, neppure per sbaglio. Eppure era bravo, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente battere in uno schiocco di dita la maggior parte dei partecipanti... Allora perché non lo aveva fatto? Se avesse avuto a che fare con qualcuno con una simile dote, era piuttosto sicuro se ne sarebbe ricordato.  
«Ma non hai mai dato nell'occhio, altrimenti ti ricorderei!» Esclamò, come per rincarare la propria prospettiva, dato che non gli sembrava neppure di averlo mai visto per sbaglio – certo, era piccolino, ma se ne sarebbe comunque ricordato, non era così anonimo, a prescindere dall'aspetto, il suo modo di fare passava tutt'altro che inosservato.  
«Sì, insomma ti avrei visto... O anche solo sentito nominare, no?» Chiese, ma non era una reale domanda, perché non si aspettava davvero una risposta – o forse sì, solo che davvero non avrebbe saputo come reagire in ogni caso.  
«Forse eri troppo impegnato a fare  _altro_.» Ironizzo laconico roteando lo sguardo verso l’alto, con quella sottile insinuazione al fatto che, in fondo, Erwin era un uomo come lo erano tutti gli altri che partecipavano a quelle gare.  
Persino a Rivaille, con l’adrenalina a mille come la si poteva avere solo a fine corsa, non sarebbe mai andato da un altro corridore per fargli i complimenti quando poteva divertirsi in altri modi; magari ci sarebbe andato per spaccargli il naso, quello sì.  
«Credo che tu abbia frainteso qualcosa... Non sono solito andare dietro alla prima che passa. Anche se ammetto di non essere molto credibile visto il nostro primo incontro.» Rise nel dirlo, perché era vero: non amava andare dietro alle ragazze, non risultando molesto per lo meno, Rivaille invece aveva avuto la sfortuna di vederlo un po' troppo insistente probabilmente.  
«Mi avevi colpito.» Ammise, seppure potesse non sembrare un'ammissione seria visto che stata sorridendo apertamente, ma in realtà lo era. E internamente ammetteva anche la cotta che si era preso, a prescindere dal fatto che fosse un maschio e che avesse dei modi decisamente poco congrui alle sue preferenze solite.  
Rivaille si volse di profilo, per scrutarlo meglio, poggiando una mano sul contachilometri e, lì, appoggiarsi con tutto il corpo, reclinandolo appena di lato e mostrando un fianco e la linea dell’inguine tra i jeans e la maglia.  
«Ah sì? E per cosa?» Domandò, in quel briciolo di curiosità che ora lo portava a guardarlo meglio in viso; volle sforzarsi a non accusarlo di aver guardato e puntato solo il proprio culo – dopo quel pranzo, poteva cercare di essere meno stronzo con lui.  
«Mentirei se dicessi che mi avevano colpito i tuoi occhi.» Disse, ridacchiando; c'era un leggero nervosismo, ma non era preoccupato, quanto piuttosto ancora in imbarazzo nel parlare di quello, visto che comunque gli piaceva ancora. «Direi la sicurezza con cui ti muovevi in mezzo agli altri, col senno di poi sei stato davvero sfacciato. Però avevi anche delle belle gambe e... Beh le tette finte erano abbastanza appariscenti.» Ammise, con un lieve rossore sulle gote, anche se non eccessivamente.  
Era inutile specificare il perché avesse notato quei dettagli, dunque non gli disse che era vestito in modo piuttosto provocatorio e che, anche quello, aveva attirato comunque il suo sguardo su di lui.  
Rivaille trattenne a fatica, suo malgrado, una risata divertita e sfrontata, limitandosi ad abbassare il capo in basso solo per nascondere quel piccolissimo riso che gli aveva appena piegato le labbra sottili.  
Era spiritoso, quell’Erwin, gliene dava atto.  
«Aggiungici che stavo su quei cazzo di trampoli. Ho rischiato di spaccarmi una fottuta caviglia.» Affermò, tra il sardonico e lo stizzito, voltandosi per guardarsi attorno. «Non ti ha colpito il come una ragazza potesse dare un cazzotto come quello? Se avessi avuto un po’ di senno, avresti evitato di venirmi dietro col rischio di prenderle pure tu.» Aggiunse, ritornando a guardarlo.  
Aveva la fronte umida come lui, per il caldo del casco, e i capelli biondi, perfetti, ora scomposti sulla fronte ampia; da serio sembrava avere più anni di quelli che aveva.  
«Ah, ma guarda che le ragazze oggigiorno sono violente! Tirano dei pugni che ti lasciano i lividi per settimane.» Rispose, per nulla impressionato. Ne conosceva diverse che, se solo avessero voluto, avrebbero facilmente atterrato uomini con una stazza non eccessiva.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, il moro.  
«Parli per esperienza personale? Perché non le biasimerei.» Affermò, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente sul suo modo di approcciarsi leggermente assillante.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul manubrio, poi, sfiorando quello del cambio. «Comunque, ritornando alle gare, sì, partecipo più spesso di quanto sembra.»  
«La prossima volta, fammelo sapere allora!» Intervenne il biondo, quasi con un trasporto che lo portò a protendersi in avanti e che Rivaille osservò inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, vagamente perplesso, prima di assottigliare lo sguardo per uno più smaliziato.  
«... Cos’è, hai paura della concorrenza?» Domandò, sfrontato.  
«Diciamo che vorrei vederti in azione, tutto qui.» Ammise in risposta; un po' di spirito competitivo non faceva mai male, malgrado tutto. Era rimasto un po' troppo sporto verso l'altro, così tornò in posizione più dritta, ancora con un sorriso rilassato sul viso. «E poi sarà eccitante cercare di starti dietro.» Concluse, mentre il sorriso si faceva per qualche istante più affilato, meno gentile e più malizioso, all'idea che sì, avrebbe potuto provare a batterlo. Non che nutrisse grosse speranze, dato come lo aveva appena visto guidare, ma non si poteva mai sapere.  
Rivaille osservò quel cambiamento d’espressione con più curiosità di quanta si aspettasse, sentendo un fremito al basso ventre che lo portò a dilatare appena le iridi di stupore misto a lieve eccitazione.  
«Oh, stai pur certo che mi starai dietro così tanto che non ti resterà che la polvere.» Ribatté serafico e sottile come la lama di un coltello, così sicuro di sé e della sua moto da guardarlo con un velo di scetticismo.  
Erwin rise divertito alle sue parole: era davvero un tipo sicuro di se stesso.  
«Quanta sicurezza.»  
Gli piaceva anche quell'aspetto, stava decisamente diventando qualcosa di un po' troppo evidente, almeno a se stesso; non sapeva come la pensasse l'altro, visto che in ogni caso aveva cercato di non dare evidente chiarezza sul fatto che gli interessasse più di quanto non avesse cercato di esprimere quella sera, quando ancora lo credeva una ragazza, ma ne era un po' preoccupato.  
«Pensi che ci delizierai ancora con quell'abbigliamento, a proposito?»  
Rivaille ritrasse appena il capo, stizzito.  
«Ti piacerebbe, eh?» Il tono era acido, ma glielo si leggeva negli occhi argentei quanto lo entusiasmava l’idea di gareggiare, tanto da eccitarlo.  
Il sorriso di Erwin si aprì di più; quando rideva assomigliava ad un bambino troppo cresciuto.  
«Oh sì, era una bella vista.» Ammise franco seppur con un lieve imbarazzo, il maggiore. «Ma ammetto che anche quello che vedo ora non è da meno.»  
Rivaille si stupì appena, restando invero a guardarlo con pacata sfrontatezza; lo scrutò attentamente per un paio di istanti, sentendo un fremito percorrergli la schiena.  
Non pensava avesse avuto un simile coraggio a dirgli una cosa del genere, né pensava che potesse guardarlo da quel punto di vista anche sapendo che era un maschio.  
Si protrasse appena, puntandogli l’indice contro il petto, gli occhi grigi affilati a guardarlo.  
«Non montarti troppo la testa,  _carino_ ; posso metterti a tacere quando voglio.»  
Si girò in fretta, alzandosi con un gesto fluido, poi, con il casco sotto il braccio. «Forza, fammi vedere quello che hai imparato.» Lo esortò quindi, dandogli un cenno al posto di guida.  
Il biondo lo guardò sorpreso, tuttavia non si fece attendere e si spostò alla guida.  
«Quale onore, sei sicuro di voler rischiare?» Lo prese quasi in giro, mentre aspettava che gli salisse alle spalle per dare un po' di gas dopo essersi infilato nuovamente il casco.  
«Reggiti, non vorrei che volassi via.» Gli fece notare, la risata attutita dal casco mentre il moro gli rispondeva corrugando la fronte e fulminandolo con lo sguardo, prima di dare effettivamente gas e partire; una curva stretta per potersi voltare e discendere la collina che Rivaille aveva risalito con sicurezza.  
Erwin non era tipo da percorsi sterrati, preferiva di gran lunga le piste, ma sapeva comunque cavarsela bene e, cosa da non sottovalutare, imparava in fretta.  _Molto in fretta_. Dunque non fu un problema ridiscendere la collina; la sua velocità non era come quella dell'altro ragazzo, ma era piuttosto sostenuta e la presa sul manubrio era, senz'altro, sicura e fluida.  
Aveva, in parte, ancora la rigidità che gli era propria quando guidava la moto, ma non da risultare eccessivamente disturbante, mentre si muoveva comunque in modo da non gravare sulla propria moto. Era molto più sicuro alla guida, che non dietro: il peso di Rivaille era nettamente inferiore al proprio e, per tale motivo, la due ruote sembrava non patire come, forse, un po' aveva fatto all'andata per il peso dietro.  
Arrivarono in fretta in fondo e, quando finalmente Erwin vide la strada, accelerò rapidamente, ricordandosi comunque di non dimenticare come aveva visto guidare l'altro ragazzo e cercando di non far patire troppo la moto tirata a lucido – aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stato comunque picchiato, nel caso avesse nuovamente esagerato.  
Schizzarono via sulla superstrada, nella direzione opposta a quella che avevano preso all'andata e Erwin non poté fare a meno di sentire di nuovo l'adrenalina, forte, intensa, che gli dava guidare la moto a quella velocità. Era come volare ed essere liberi, liberi di vivere come voleva e non come, invece, gli altri pretendevano vivesse.  
Rivaille gli aveva tenuto le braccia sottili attorno alla vita per tutto il tempo, senza né stringere né rilasciare; se ne stava sicuro dietro il maggiore, scomparendo visto la sua stazza, se non fosse stato per le sue mani intrecciate contro l’addome.  
Per un momento pensò che Erwin dovesse avere buoni addominali, sentendoli spesso tendersi ad una curva più stretta o al cambio di una marcia.  
Aveva avuto un idea, Rivaille, per fargli capire dove sbagliava: con una mano, gli dava delle stilettate sopra al fianco, tra le costole, abbastanza forte da fargli ricordare che, se voleva evitare di bruciarsela di nuovo, quella frizione, doveva badare a cambiare come si deve.  
La prima volta che gliel’aveva fatto, durante una curva, per poco non finivano a terra tutte e due, per il sussulto e quel lamento appena percettibile da parte di Erwin mentre il minore si limitava a grugnire e borbottare stizzito.  
Raggiunsero l’officina in breve tempo, alla fine, nonostante la scelta abbastanza discutibile della strada di Erwin e del suo modo di mettersi in mostra nemmeno fosse ad un rave effettivo.  
«Se cambi e la fai sgommare di nuovo in quel modo, ti buco le ruote.» Affermò togliendosi in casco e scendendo il moro; i capelli di uno scomposto ordinato gli cadevano sulla fronte in ciocche. Lo guardò appena torvo, poi. «Devi smettere di cambiare come se la moto fosse un trattore. Un po’ di grazia non ti farebbe male; non ci sono corsi di bon ton nei pranzi in cui vai?» Domandò retorico.  
«Mi hai fatto male!» Brontolò mentre si toglieva il casco a propria volta, scendendo dalla moto e massaggiandosi la parte lesa; Rivaille era un sadico. Non che non lo avesse capito prima, ma un conto era comprenderlo, un conto era effettivamente finirci di mezzo.  
«Se sapessero che guido una moto non credo ne sarebbero contenti in realtà.» Ammise, mentre si sistemava al meglio i capelli in modo che non gli finissero tutti sul volto sudato. Non era tardi, ma non era neppure prestissimo a giudicare dal colore del cielo.  
«Comunque cercherò di farci attenzione...»  
«Sarà meglio.» Lo mise a tacere, duro e senza possibilità di replica, il moro, prima di voltarsi e ritornare in officina.  
Farlan non c’era, ma sentiva la sua voce anche al di là delle pareti dell’ufficio sopra elevato, ovattato, sbraitando con l’ennesima ragazza con cui stava – le cambiava peggio di un paio di mutande.  
Strappò rapido un pezzo di carta, uscendo quando Erwin stava per entrare. Glielo porse, quindi.  
«La ricevuta con tutte le modifiche e le sostituzioni fatte.» Lo informò rapido.  
Erwin per poco non gli andò contro, ma si raddrizzò subito, sorridendogli e prendendo dalla tasca il portafogli. «Posso usare la carta di credito o preferisci contante?» Gli chiese, mentre prendeva la ricevuta e leggeva velocemente le varie voci segnate e il prezzo. Decisamente più conveniente di tutti i meccanici che i suoi preferivano usare e, almeno per quanto aveva potuto constatare, molto più efficiente.  
Rivaille lo guardò eloquente, evitando di dirgli frasi del tipo ‘mi prendi per il culo?’ come gliene aveva già dette abbastanza.  
«Non penso che tu vada in giro con due spiccioli, quindi direi contanti.» Asserì laconico il moro, allungando una mano e aspettando che questa venisse riempita dai soldi che gli erano dovuti. «Se non te le sei già bruciati a donne o alcool, direi che è quasi il prezzo della vincita dell’altra sera.»  
«Quanta simpatia...» Si lasciò sfuggire, ma sembrava più divertito che non offeso e lo dimostrava la leggera risata che gli era nata naturale dalla gola. «Ecco.» Gli porse le banconote dopo averle contate dal portafogli, mettendogliele poi nella mano aperta che l'altro aveva in attesa.  
Ci pensò qualche istante poi, prima di parlare. «Allora poi ti mando un messaggio per uscire. Fammi sapere quando partecipi a qualche gara, potrei avere qualche impegno nei prossimi mesi, ma verrò assolutamente.» Ammise, ancora sorridente, ma gli occhi erano seri e anche la sua postura lo era, mentre lo guardava.  
Rivaille ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno più affilato, arricciando le labbra in quello che assomigliava vagamente e molto lontanamente ad un sorriso sardonico e sfrontato.  
«Perché dovrei farmi sentire io? Se vuoi che ti faccia il culo, non c’è bisogno che ti affanni così tanto. Posso fartelo quando vuoi.» Lo provocò guardandolo con prepotenza nonostante il viso rivolto verso l’alto per una statura molto più bassa di quella dell’uomo di fronte a sé.  
Non che gli importasse troppo se ci fosse o meno Erwin al prossimo rave, ma ammetteva con uno pizzico di malizia che sperava di avere un rivale abbastanza valido da farlo eccitare almeno un minimo, diversamente dagli altri incompetenti. «Il prossimo si terrà tra una settimana, venerdì. Ci si vede alla fine della gara, carino.» Disse, mentre si voltava e gli lanciava un’ultima occhiata con la coda dell’occhio al di là delle ciglia scure ed uno sguardo provocante, prima di rientrare e lasciarlo a guardarlo andar via.


	4. Capitolo IV

Il rombo potente dell'accelerazione, la curva stretta e le ruote che sfregano sull'asfalto. L'odore di benzina sempre presente, fa ben intendere che non sia esattamente un ambiente pulitissimo, sia a causa di ciò che avviene, sia perché di per sé non rimane che una zona di periferia.  
Ed ecco che sulla linea di partenza il rumore si fa più forte, il brulicare di persone ancora in strada si disperde ai lati della strada quasi fosse l’apertura delle acque, in una cacofonia acuta e fastidiosa di incitazioni e grida forti tanto da cercare di sovrastare quel rombo; esultanza a cui ci si aggiungono fischi acuti l’istante in cui una giovane, con una lentezza disarmante, si pone a pochi metri da loro, nel centro della strada.  
Indossa un corpetto, le curve piene del petto dimostrano ad Erwin, al di là del casco, che non sono finte come l’ultima volta in cui era stato tratto in inganno, nonostante la fisicità fosse simile, seppur più esile e alta, i fianchi più stretti fasciati da un paio di pantaloncini corti altrettanto scuri e un paio di tacchi più alti e sottili di quelli indossati da Rivaille.  
Aveva un caschetto nero, e lo sguardo era così simili al moro da essere impressionante.  
Ebbe il tempo solo di fare una tale similitudine prima che il fazzoletto cadesse a terra e, ringhio basso e stridulo, ognuna di quelle moto accelerasse e partisse rapido, sfrecciando al massimo. Il giro di boa provocava spesso diversi feriti e fuori gara, mentre quelli che riuscivano a virare, riprendono rapidamente la velocità perduta per compiere la curva senza finire fuori pista.  
La strada era libera, un lungo rettilineo che passava parallelo alla ferrovia, per poi deviare di nuovo dentro le case, con curve ad angolo o rotone così piccole che si rischiava in un istante di perdere l’equilibrio e solidità della moto.  
Fu costretto a cambiare ad una curva fin troppo stretta da costringerlo a rallentare e scalare di due marce, ricordandosi delle stiletta di Rivaille e sorridendo tra sé e sé prima di raddrizzarsi e superare l’ennesima moto, diventano il primo in vetta, seguito a ruota invero da una moto che sembrava dargli più filo da torcere degli altri.  
Era scura, e un riverberò argenteo poco prima di essere superato gli disse che aveva delle venature di quel colore, pensando solo successivamente al fatto di doverlo risuperare per vincere.  
Diede di gas, superandolo nuovamente, continuando a fare quella sorta di recupero e perdita a distanza di pochi minuti.  
Ci stava prendendo gusto, con l’adrenalina che veniva pompata tanto quanto il sangue nelle vene, tirandogli i muscoli e gonfiandoli di tensione in ogni frazione d’istante.  
La fine si fa più vicina, mentre due delle moto si affiancano e stentano a dare un vincitore chiaro, almeno prima del traguardo; il divario pare risicato a coloro che osservano e poi una delle due passa per prima, decretando inevitabilmente il vincitore.  
Solo Erwin, il vincitore, sa che non ha vinto per caso, quanto per ciò che l’altro aveva fatto pochi minuti prima del traguardo.  
Frena, dedicando forse fin troppa attenzione al modo in cui attutisce la frenata, e la moto fa un rumore rilassato, che lentamente si spegne, prima che il guidatore balzi giù dalla moto e si tolga il casco, rivelando la capigliatura biondissima.  
Si ritrova già circondato dalle persone che ululano e esultano la sua moto e la vittoria, sorridendo coi suoi denti bianchi a suo conoscenze o a Mike che gli da una pacca sulla spalla, prima di ritornare ad un figurino esile poco più in là, in attesa.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando quella moto che gli aveva dato del filo da torcere senza trovarla, ed al di là della tensione e dell’adrenalina si rese conto di un particolare.  
  
Si tolse il casco con un gesto sciolto, liberando i capelli scuri umidi per la tensione e l’eccitazione, lasciandosi andare appena a guardare in basso, sulla propria moto scura sulla quale stava ancora, seppur spenta; aveva rallentato piano, diversamente dagli altri, ed era sgusciato come un ombra in un vicolo secondario, lontano da non essere infastidito da quella caciara di persone ubriache e le risatine sguaiate delle battone di turno.  
Si lasciò andare un sospiro, dando una pacca al cofano lucidato di nero come se fosse un cucciolo, sentendo ancora un eccitazione che gli gorgogliava in ventre mentre un sorriso nascosto gli piegava le labbra.  
«Rivaille!»  
Sussultò appena, voltandosi, mentre serrava gli occhi e li portava alla figura di Erwin, sbucato al di là del vicolo senza moto né casco, mentre osserva l'altra moto, poco più in là, con il suo guidatore ancora in sella.  
«Bella gara, ti faccio i miei complimenti.» Si congratulò pacato il moro, scendendo dalla sella e lasciandovi sopra il casco mentre si risistema i capelli. «Mikasa ti ha dato i soldi? Erano un sacco sta volta.» Affermò senza alcuna nota critica nella voce per aver ceduto una vittoria che sarebbe spettata a lui, se solo non avesse frenato prima di superare il traguardo.  
Sembrava, anzi, più calmo e soddisfatto di molte altre volte.  
Erwin lo guardò seccato, perché sapeva benissimo come quei complimenti fossero immeritati. «Perché l'hai fatto?» Domandò; sentiva l'orgoglio irritato, perché avrebbe voluto una gara seria, dall'inizio alla fine, eppure Rivaille non è stato corretto. Avrebbe senz'altro vinto lui, senza quella frenata, quell'evidente modo che aveva usato per farlo vincere che, seppure non fosse stato molto visibile dagli spalti, Erwin aveva visto fin troppo chiaramente.  
«Volevo una competizione seria.» Avrebbe voluto dirgli “ _sai benissimo che non ho bisogno di soldi”_ , ma odiava sottolineare quel fatto, perché avrebbe significato riconoscersi per ciò che era e lui non era ancora in grado di accettarsi, non completamente, non con quel cognome che gli gravava sulla schiena come un macigno.  
E la faccia pacata di Rivaille, di certo, non aiutava il suo stato d'animo confuso e poco incline al comprendere le ragioni dell'altro, perché dovevano esserci, per aver agito in quel modo.  
Rivaille lo guardò accigliato raggiungerlo, osservando perplesso quel moto nervoso che Erwin aveva avuto nel parlargli.  
«Lo è stata mi pare, stai molto calmo.» Disse corrugando la fronte e facendogli un gesto con la mano per farlo placare; non capiva tutta quell’agitazione che gli era presa, l’ultima volta era stato più audace e meno polemico, da che ricordava. Forse lo preferiva nel primo caso... «Ho gareggiato con l’obbiettivo di vincere, ma non ho mai detto di volere quella vittoria.» Spiegò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli indietro e mostrando la gola bianca scoperta dalla maglietta sottile sotto la giacca nera.  
«Non ti facevo da uno che fa i favori e dà il contentino agli altri.» Affermò Erwin con una delusione ed irritazione dipinti sul viso ancora provato e rosso dalla corsa.  
Rivaille lo guardò, contrito.  
«Posso buttarti giù quando voglio.»  
«Il risultato dice diversamente, mi pare.» Lo stuzzicò sfrontato il biondo, allargando le braccia per mostrare l’evidenza dei fatti; era deluso in parte dalle aspettative che erano, decisamente, state disattese per via del comportamento dell'altro, e anche innervosito dal suo tirarsi indietro.  
Ma c’era dell’altro che ora gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Rivaille assottigliò lo sguardo, punto nell’orgoglio e infastidito dal comportamento strafottente che stava avendo l’altro; avrebbe voluto dargli un cazzotto in faccia, ma non era proprio rabbia quella che gli stava infiammando le viscere e il basso ventre.  
«Grazie a me. Se volessi potrei ribaltare il risultato qui e ora.» Gli ribatté acido, appoggiandosi col fondoschiena alla sella della moto e guardandolo fisso.  
«E che aspetti allora?» Gli rispose, osservandolo altrettanto fisso il biondo; aveva un sorriso affilato, più di quanto lo avesse avuto in precedenza e gli occhi azzurri che brillavano leggermente, nel fissare l'altro ragazzo. «Provaci.» Lo incoraggiò nuovamente, per nulla spaventato da quello sguardo diretto che Rivaille gli stava rivolgendo.  
Sentiva già l'adrenalina scorrere lungo tutta la spina dorsale, anche solo stando a guardarlo in quel momento, in quella posa, dritto negli occhi.  
Rivaille lo fissò in viso, il respiro che andava ad accentuarsi, appena affannoso tra le labbra dischiuse mentre il sangue pompava quanto e più di prima.  
Osservava il suo sguardo azzurro in quel baluginio chiaro che lo attraversava anche nell’oscurità del vicolo, una vena che gli pulsava sulla gola affianco alla giugulare, quel ghigno divertito e sardonico senza cattiveria piegargli la bocca e mostrare un barlume di quei denti bianchi.  
Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, i muscoli tendersi e il ventre bruciargli d’eccitazione che gli infiammava i lombi.  
Dio, non ricordava da quanto qualcuno non lo faceva eccitare così per una semplice scommessa di gareggiare.  
«Spero tu sappia la strada per arrivare in officina. E spero tu la sappia in fretta.» Rispose con la voce trattenuta dal fremere d’aspettativa, mentre lo sguardo argenteo non lo lasciava nel suo drizzarsi e riprendere il casco per infilarselo in fretta.  
Erwin era rimasto a fissarlo, conscio che quella non era più una cosa controllabile e la consapevolezza dell'adrenalina – e non solo – che gli scorreva addosso era un segnale molto chiaro su quello che, al momento, fosse suo desiderio fare e che di certo non aveva alcun interesse a contraddire. Rivaille non controllò neppure che l’altro fosse già andato a prendere la moto; allargò le gambe, accese il motore in un sospiro di godimento e partì sgommando appena.  
  
Il percorso fu relativamente breve o, forse, lo fu grazie al loro rincorrersi letteralmente. Di certo c'era ben poco di cui andare fieri circa la velocità folle con cui avevano preso a gareggiare – sebbene non potesse essere considerato tale, o almeno non del tutto.  
Neppure il tempo di abbassare il cavalletto, che Erwin aveva già travolto Rivaille, schiacciandolo contro la porta chiusa dell'officina, provocando un rumore tutt'altro che rassicurante, mentre gli ficcava la lingua in bocca.  
Non fu un bacio gentile, né tantomeno lo fu il contatto tra i loro corpi tesi che si strusciarono uno contro l'altro, alla ricerca di un breve attimo di sollievo dall'eccitazione.  
Erwin non aveva mai baciato un ragazzo, ma in quel momento, non sembrava preoccupato della cosa, men che meno colpito dal fatto che non fosse differente se non per la sensazione che c'era allo sfregarsi dei loro corpi.  
Rivaille, d'altra parte, era piccolino e sembrava affondare rispetto alla sua stazza e alle sue spalle larghe, che si erano fissate ai lati, vicino ai suoi fianchi, anche se non aveva affatto paura che fuggisse da lui.  
Sapeva di buono, o almeno fu quella l'impressione, mentre faceva scorrere le dita lungo i suoi fianchi e premeva maggiormente il proprio bacino contro il suo, preso da quell'euforia che lo aveva spinto a seguirlo senza neppure fiatare, perché sebbene non fosse ancora arrivato a concepire l'idea di volerselo portare a letto, al momento quel pensiero sembrava più reale che non solamente un'idea.  
Rivaille gli prese i capelli, tirandosi appena, mentre mordeva con forza il labbro inferiore del biondo di fronte a lui, prima di ritornare a suggerlo e lambire la sua lingua con la propria in quel bacio che non aveva nulla di intimo né di innocente.  
Si erano avventati l’uno sull’altro così in fretta che non si capacitò di come si fosse trovato dapprima con la porta metallica dell’officina premuta contro le scapole, né di come avessero fatti qualche passo di lato per aprire la porta di casa sua, salire le scale ed entrare nell’appartamento vuoto e freddo –un fatto insignificante, visto quanto stesse andando a fuoco già di suo.  
Aveva l’adrenalina che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene come un fiume in piena, convogliando sul basso ventre sfregato di continuo da quello più prominente ed evidente del maggiore, cosa che lo fece sospirare caldo contro le sue labbra tra un bacio avido e un morso affrettato.  
Aveva le gambe allacciate sulla di lui vita, le mani attorno alle spalle ampie graffiandolo al di sopra della giacca che indossava.  
Gli occhi socchiusi languidi, osservarono il viso di Erwin al di là della prima nebbia d’incoscienza che lo stava inglobando. Non sapeva nemmeno se aveva qualche malattia, o si lavasse decentemente.. ma cazzo, era da mesi che non si eccitava in quella maniera così viscerale tanto da voler essere preso a forza da qualcuno!  
L'essere risaliti lungo le scale senza mai staccarsi l'uno da dosso l'altro aveva un che di affascinante, ma Erwin non volle soffermarcisi affatto, mentre Rivaille gli si era allacciato addosso con le gambe e continuava a baciarlo e a lasciarsi baciare, in quei contatti profondi e per nulla gentili, quasi più febbrili e eccitati.  
Gli faceva un po' male il labbro che l'altro gli aveva morso poco prima, ma non era una cosa seria, anche perché tutta la bocca probabilmente avrebbe presto cominciato a fargli male, visto che non si erano staccati con le labbra un solo secondo.  
Solo quando Rivaille cominciò a muovere le mani, grattando contro le sue spalle, si rese effettivamente conto della situazione o meglio, del fatto che avessero continuato a baciarsi, senza neppure toccarsi se non per quel continuo sfregamento intimo che faceva premere le loro erezioni.  
Stancamente aprì un occhio, guardandosi velocemente intorno; non si erano neppure spostati dall'ingresso, lo aveva semplicemente sbattuto contro il muro e lì erano rimasti fino a quel momento. Avrebbe potuto chiedere dove potevano andare, ma l'idea scomparve nello stesso istante in cui la sua mente la concepì.  
Lasciò scivolare nuovamente le dita – che erano rimaste appoggiate ai fianchi dell'altro ragazzo – stavolta lungo il petto magro, che si muoveva affrettato quasi quanto il proprio e che toccò da sotto i vestiti, visto che passava perfettamente sotto l'abbigliamento poco più largo.  
Premette con i pollici sui capezzoli, ancora morbidi, tintinnandoli poi con le unghie degli indici, in modo che diventassero turgidi rapidamente sotto le sue attenzioni; era una cosa che gli piaceva, stimolare quel punto. Gli piaceva con le ragazze, ma non immaginava che avrebbe provato una simile soddisfazione a farlo a un ragazzo. I capezzoli erano più piccoli e il seno era ovviamente assente, ma la sensazione sotto le dita...  
Si staccò dalla bocca di Rivaille solo in quel momento, per scivolare lungo il collo e baciarlo, succhiandogli la pelle bianca e lasciandogli evidenti segni arrossati nel farlo e solo allora scrollò le spalle per levarsi d'impiccio la giacca che ancora indossava e rimanere con la maglia scura e un po' scollata sul petto che lasciava intravedere i pettorali, senza però mostrarli davvero.  
Rivaille trattenne un gemito tra le labbra contro la bocca dell’altro, mentre al contempo lo imitava e si toglieva la giacca di pelle che getto da un lato della salotto, e così fece con la maglietta scura; rimase nudo sotto le sue mani, rabbrividendo per il calore ad ogni carezza sui fianchi prendendolo a mano piena e passandogli le dita sulle vertebre della schiena scoperta.  
Ansimò basso contro l’orecchio, sentendo la di lui bocca contro il collo, suggerlo e baciarlo mentre lui si muoveva appena, languido contro il suo inguine e strusciando il proprio per trarne piacere.  
Si mossero verso la stanza di Rivaille, un letto ad una piazza e mezzo lo accolse quando venne gettato sopra, seguito a ruota da Erwin che lo sovrasto nel giro di un istanti, interrompendo solo per poco un bacio che il moro richiese subito, quasi avido e affamato, allungando le braccia e riprendendo possesso della sua bocca contro la propria.  
«Fottimi.» Gli uscì in un ansimo basso, terribilmente languido e caldo, tra un bacio umido ed un altro, respirando con affanno mentre gli passava le mani tra i capelli biondi, scombinandoli ed osservando la stessa propria perdizione negli occhi azzurri, brillanti e persi di Erwin.  
Sentendo quelle parole, Erwin rabbrividì, fremendo di quell'aspettativa che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare. Non così facilmente e non certo per un uomo; era qualcosa di stupido da pensare, visto come si stavano baciando e strusciando, ma una parte di sé aveva timore di andare oltre. O almeno, era quello che aveva pensato, ma ovviamente anche tale pensiero venne soffocato dal desiderio che sentiva addosso. Lo voleva disperatamente.  
L'ennesimo bacio, mentre finiva di spogliarsi rimanendo in intimo e tirava giù quello che restava dei vestiti dell'altro, che non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto, dato il modo in cui lo guardava.  
Istintivamente si portò due dita alla bocca, leccandole un poco e portandole poi a stimolarlo tra le natiche, due curve morbide e sode, perfette, che sfiorò solo distrattamente ma si beò di guardarle; non lo aveva mai fatto, ma sapeva esattamente come agire, almeno a livello teorico. Era stretto, ma non opponeva molta resistenza alle sue dita e quando cominciarono a muoversi in modo più fluido e Rivaille iniziava a gemere appena di più, le estrasse. Parve ricordarsi solo mentre si portava le mani ai bordi dei boxer scuri, allora si sporse di lato, dove aveva lasciato i pantaloni.  
Il rumore plastificato dette un buon indizio su cosa stesse facendo e, terminato, si sfilò l'intimo per potersi poi nuovamente riavvicinare all'altro, sovrastandolo nuovamente. Avrebbe potuto voltarlo, ma gli piaceva l'idea di continuare a baciarlo nel farlo, così si fece spazio tra le natiche e gli si strusciò contro e poi, dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo intenso, si spinse dentro, penetrandolo fino in fondo con un singulto.  
Rivaille lo accolse con più difficoltà di quanta si aspettava, trattenendo un basso ringhio tra i denti serrati con le membra tese che tentava di rilassare più possibile.  
Dilatò le iridi quando lo sentì fino in fondo, trattenendo il respiro solo un istante prima di ritornare a respirare con affanno e fatica; faceva dannatamente male, sentiva l’addome contrarsi e rilassarsi, il sesso tra le gambe che fremeva quasi dolente.  
Si scoprì a tenere le coperte strette tra le dita, sentendo il sesso del maggiore riempirlo per intero.  
Era così grande, e duro.. aveva avuto solo un breve assaggio di quanto potessero essere evidenti le sue dimensioni quel pomeriggio in moto, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che lo fosse così tanto.  
Lo sentì ritrarsi, svuotandolo quel poco che bastava, per poi riempirlo altrettanto rapidamente. Un gesto che si ripetè ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fin da subito rude e sostenuto senza invero sfociare nel doloroso.  
E Rivaille gli andava incontro ad ogni spinta che sentiva, inarcando la schiena, protendendo l’inguine delle gambe aperte, allacciate alla di lui vita, in un invito continuo e ripetuto a scoparlo ancora, e ancora. Le mani gli si arpionarono alle spalle, graffiando quando una spinta era più irruenta e lo colpiva più affondo, liberandogli un gemito roco, in un impatto più umido e depravato.  
Gli morse il collo tra un ansito e un gemito acuto, il minore, dando sfogo a quanto il sesso di Erwin gli bruciasse le viscere e gli infiammasse i lombi, eccitandolo più di quanto non avesse fatto lui stesso e l’adrenalina per la gara –lo era anche quella, in maniera distorta e perversa: qualcuno montava l’altro e lo domanda come si faceva con una moto.  
Emise un gemito basso, un lamento, quando Rivaille lo morse; i graffi sulla schiena non facevano male e, se anche lo avessero fatto, le conseguenze le avrebbe comunque patite il giorno successivo. Era accogliente e stretto, il corpo dell'altro; lo stringeva diversamente da come era abituato, ma era altrettanto soffocante, forse di più. Gli piaceva sentire i suoi gemiti e il modo in cui si contraeva quando raggiungeva presumibilmente un punto che a Rivaille piaceva particolarmente – quando lo graffiava e gemeva era inevitabile sentire il proprio sesso tendersi maggiormente.  
Gli cercò la bocca, baciandolo con urgenza mentre l'altro lo ricambiava con altrettanto trasporto; sentiva il suo corpo fremere e il sesso dell'altro sfregarsi contro il suo stomaco, teso fino allo spasmo, così lasciò scorrere la sua mano lungo il fianco, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione per stringerla tra le dita.  
Un singulto gli fece sussultare le spalle e poi fremere la pelle, prima di lasciar andare un gemito acuto e languido a contatto con le labbra del maggiore.  
Sentì il proprio sesso stretto, e godette ancora di più; eppure non era abbastanza.  
Gli circondò il collo, costringendolo più in basso, mentre le spinte gli riempivano e si facevano largo tra i glutei sodi, iniziando a sporcargli e a rendere umido lo sbattere continuo dell’inguine di Erwin.  
Era qualcosa di così sporco e depravato; non che non l’avesse mai fatto, Rivaille, ma non in quel modo così violento e brutale. E godeva così tanto, al di là dell’iniziale dolore per le sue dimensioni.  
La voce gli uscì acuta, ansante, portando le labbra contro il suo orecchio, lasciandogli udire quanto il suo sesso lo stesse eccitando più di qualsiasi altro, mormorandogli parole languide, sfiorandogli con il respiro la pelle del collo, esortandolo di più, a sentirlo di più dentro di sé, con gli occhi vacui e liquidi come il miele e le labbra dolci come zucchero filato.  
Assecondò le richieste di Rivaille, spingendosi con maggiore insistenza e profondità, aumentando anche il ritmo di come lo masturbava, mentre si eccitava lui stesso a sentire i suoi gemiti acuti, il suo tendersi e sussurrargli contro l'orecchio.  
Non gli era mai successo di essere preso da una tale frenesia, una tale smania di possesso e desiderio verso qualcuno; l'improvvisa voglia di prendere e prendere e prendere ancora, tutto quello che poteva, finché non fosse rimasto soddisfatto.  
Sentiva la testa scoppiare e il respiro mancargli, ma ricercò comunque la sua bocca per infilarvi la lingua, per sentire ancora di più mancargli l'ossigeno, il cuore battergli fin sulla testa, oltre che sulla gola. Spinse più rapidamente, sentendo l'orgasmo salire mano a mano che andava più a fondo, man mano che la bocca di Rivaille si apriva per lui e le loro lingue, i loro denti, le loro labbra si toccavano. Ed era sempre più stretto dentro, quasi non volesse lasciarlo uscire o volesse accorciare il tempo con cui usciva e rientrava dal suo interno, per sentirlo di più.  
Il moro gorgogliò basso contro la sua bocca premuta, avida e insaziabile, contro la propria, staccandosi in uno schiocco languido restando legato solo per un istante da un filo labile di saliva che fremette ad un suo respiro più pesante.  
D’improvviso, con una mano premuta a forza contro il petto ampio del biondo, Rivaille gli intimò di smettere, accasciandosi con la schiena contro il materasso con un respiro ansante e la pelle imperlata di sudore.  
Lo guardò al di là delle ciglia scure, con occhi languidi, mostrandogli quanto non fosse affatto sazio di ciò che aveva avuto, prima di voltarsi e sgusciare via.  
Un mugugnò insoddisfatto gli lambì le labbra, sentendo il membro turgido di Erwin uscirgli, nonostante fosse stata una sua scelta; si stupì a desiderarlo ancora, più di prima, ora che non lo aveva più a riempirlo.  
Si voltò in fretta, a gattoni, con la schiena arcuata verso il basso e i glutei puntati di nuovo contro l’erezione del maggiore, strusciandovisi languidamente, inglobandolo tra la fessura delle proprie curve e lì stuzzicarlo.  
Lo guardò da sopra la spalla esile, Rivaille, in un mugugno bisognoso. Voleva essere preso così, e lo voleva subito.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, emettendo un sospiro frustrato mentre l'altro ragazzo crollava sul materasso e lo guardava, prima di rivoltarsi ed esporsi nuovamente, in quella posizione che aveva – inconsciamente – desiderato assumesse fin dall'inizio, ma che per pura brama della sua bocca, aveva preferito non assecondare. E sorrise appena, di quell'espressione affilata e un po' maliziosa che aveva già assunto prima che il tutto scoppiasse tra loro, e lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi, tirandolo indietro.  
Non fu affatto complicato rientrare al suo interno: in quella posizione i muscoli erano più allentati – merito anche della penetrazione precedente – e arrivò fino in fondo solo con un colpo, sbattendo l'inguine contro i glutei sodi e tondi. Emise un ansito, mentre premeva maggiormente le mani su quei fianchi stretti e cominciava a spingersi nuovamente. E  _Dio_ , era anche meglio di prima, più scivoloso, ma più stretto, più caldo, più assuefante e poteva stringergli i fianchi e graffiarlo con le unghie corte. Sentiva chiaramente il rumore dei loro corpi uniti e il suo sbattere arrivato fino alla fine per poi risalire e scendere ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Rivaille gemeva sotto di lui, ad ogni spinta che gli dava, ad ogni suo penetrarlo; era succube del suo corpo e del sesso che lo riempiva ogni istante sempre più a fondo.  
Le labbra umide e rosse per i baci avidi scambiati si dischiudevano, liberando stralci di vote che attutì in parte nel suo cedere e crollare con il viso contro il materasso, tenendo sollevato solo il bacino e i glutei. Gli occhi languidi e vacui avevano perso il senno già da tempo, dal primo affondo, dal primo bacio che Erwin gli aveva dato, eccitato e bollente tanto quanto lui.  
Si morse quello inferiore, serrando gli occhi ad un affondo più netto, ad una velocità aumentata mentre il sangue pompava assieme all’adrenalina e all’eccitazione che gli infiammava i lombi.  
Sentì il suo peso gravargli appena di più contro la schiena, sentendo quanta forza in più vi mettesse per un orgasmo sull’orlo di esplodere.  
E venne all’ennesima spinta, con la voce che si sporcava e alzava roca, in un gemito strozzato mentre stringeva le mani contro il copriletto e veniva in un fiotto caldo contro questo –avrebbe dovuto toglierlo non appena avrebbe ripreso abbastanza fiato e forza da schifarsi.  
Furono le ultime spinte, quelle più poderose, più profonde e sentite, che fecero venire Rivaille; Erwin se ne accorse subito, perché il suo interno si strinse maggiormente intorno al suo sesso e il suo corpo si tese, irrigidendosi e la sua voce uscì più forte e prolungata. Lo tenne ancora per i fianchi, assestando quelle spinte che ancora separavano lui dall'orgasmo, e poi venne con un gemito lungo e roco, mentre si svuotava, scivolando sul corpo del più giovane.  
Gli si addossò con tutto il peso, mentre con il viso si rifugiava contro l'incavo della spalla, annusandolo debolmente, a occhi socchiusi, esausto e con il respiro affrettato. Il cuore batteva ancora forte nel petto, mentre gli schioccava un bacio contro il collo e sospirava soddisfatto, uscendo da dentro di lui, rimanendo tuttavia a contatto con il suo corpo.  
Lo fecero di nuovo, per altre due volte quella notte, in maniera ugualmente istintiva e passionale come se fosse la prima volta che si toccassero o si sfiorassero le labbra in baci sempre umidi e pieni, caldi, prima di sprofondare esausti tra le coltri scomposte del letto.  
  
Il fascio di luce gli sfiorò la pelle, sgusciando tra le palpebre e costringendolo a svegliarsi prima di quanto prestabilito.  
Si volse con fatica, Rivaille, serrato tra il materasso ed il corpo caldo ma pesante di Erwin, mentre si rendeva conto che aveva passato tutta la nottata a farci sesso; si passò malamente una mano contro gli occhi, con più occhiaie del normale e ed un pallore esangue del viso che le esaltava.  
Evitò di domandarsi da quando faceva entrare dentro casa propria un tizio che conosceva da nemmeno ventiquattro ore.  
«Wow. Eccolo il motivo per cui uno psicotico come te ha lasciato tutto sottosopra, all’ingresso.»  
La voce sottile e pacata di una ragazza lo costrinse – malvolentieri e senza nemmeno l’intenzione- ad osservare la sorella sul ciglio della propria stanza; i capelli scuri incorniciavano un viso sottile seppur tondeggiante in curve più femminili delle proprie. La somiglianza che entrambi sapevano di avere col consanguineo era l’assenza di espressione e l’essere poco incline al dialogo di prima mattina.  
Il moro ignorò la stilettata ironica riguardo al fatto di Erwin e di parte dei loro vestiti ancora in soggiorno.  
«Che cazzo sono quelli?» Domandò in risposta, rivolgendo lo sguardo ai boxer a righe che quella indossava; non suoi, era ovvio.  
«Non sono affari tuoi.» Rispose laconica lei, stringendosi le cosce nude. Rivaille la guardò scettico e abbastanza schifato, senza invero mostrarlo. «Chi è quello?»  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi.»  
Un’alzata di spalle da parte di lei, che ancora rimaneva sull’uscio. In verità, la cosa che li accomunava essere poco inclini al dialogo in ogni momento della giornata, limitandosi a farsi andar bene quel botta e risposta privo di senso.  
Rivaille si portò una mano su una tempia, sospirando stanco. «Che cosa vuoi, Mikasa?»  
«La colazione sta a te oggi. Sbrigati.» Disse, fissandolo ancora apatica, prima di volgere lo sguardo al biondo che scoprì sveglio per poi voltarsi e scomparire in corridoio.  
Il moro si mise seduto, col petto nudo, trattenendo un ringhio di dolore dato dalle anche e dal fondoschiena. Abbassando gli occhi vide segni rossi e graffi sui fianchi e sulle cosce.  
«Dovrei ringraziarti?» Domandò quasi a nessuno, rivolto a Erwin anche se non lo stava guardando anche se lo sapeva sveglio.  
Erwin si era svegliato quando aveva cominciato a sentir parlare; non era il tipo da sonno leggero, ma se qualcuno gli si avvicinava o cominciava a fare rumore vicino a dove dormiva, allora era più probabile che socchiudesse gli occhi. Era giorno e nella stanza c'era abbastanza luce; ci mise qualche attimo per capire che quella non era casa sua e che aveva passato la notte a casa di Rivaille. Suddetto che stava parlando con qualcuno – una ragazza a giudicare dalla voce. Sbatté le palpebre due o tre volte, prima di mettere a fuoco l'ambiente e trovare il corpo del ragazzo vicino, che insultava la ragazza con una risposta secca.  
Erwin mosse appena il capo, incrociando lo sguardo scuro della ragazza. Era Mikasa, la ragazza che andava alle gare e di cui Rivaille aveva preso il posto al loro primo “incontro”. Impallidì, perché non si aspettava di essere fissato o notato in così poco tempo dopo essersi svegliato, ma per fortuna la ragazza si voltò andandosene poco dopo. Solo allora Rivaille si raddrizzò e lui poté voltarsi verso di lui, ancora un po' pallido a quell'incontro di prima mattina e, invero, un po' confuso.  
Non riusciva a capire bene che cosa gli fosse preso, la sera prima, per saltare addosso in quel modo all'altro ragazzo; non gli era mai capitato, neanche con una ragazza, di lasciarsi così in preda a una passione improvvisa e assolutamente cieca, dato che non ricordava neppure dove fossero finiti i suoi vestiti. «Io...»  
La voce gli uscì più roca di quanto avesse preventivato e non poté far altro che schiarirsela per qualche istante, scuotendo appena la testa prima di sollevarsi anche lui, mettendosi seduto. Era chiaro che non si sentisse a proprio agio in quella condizione, ma Rivaille non lo guardava, quindi in parte si sentiva meno in imbarazzo. «Stai bene? Voglio dire... Non mi sono controllato granché...» Ammise, volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui, in quel lieve imbarazzo che era dato dalla situazione completamente estranea.  
«Oh, l’ho notato. L’ho notato molto bene.» Rispose Rivaille mentre si volgeva a guardarlo, gli occhi grigi ebbero un guizzo di malizia che non si sprecò a nascondere.  
«Non mi era mai successo di perdere la testa così.»  
«Credi che mi sia dispiaciuto se ho richiesto il bis?»  
Erwin tacque, in imbarazzo.  
Rivaille doveva avere una qualche influenza poco chiara sui suoi istinti, dato che alla fine ricordava chiaramente che non lo avessero fatto solo una volta, ma che fossero andati avanti per gran parte della notte. Ed era stato fantastico, malgrado fosse abbastanza diverso da ciò a cui era abituato.  
Si stirò leggermente verso l'alto, sentendo un leggero pizzicore alla schiena: ricordava di essere stato graffiato più volte mentre lo facevano, doveva essere quello. «Posso aiutarti con la colazione?»  
Rivaille sospirò appena, ricordato di dove preparare cibo non solo per tre –anzi, quattro persone di sicuro quella mattina, trattenendo un insulto in gola e limitandosi a borbottare.  
«No, ci penso io. Preferenze?» Chiese, mentre scendeva dal letto e raccattava i propri boxer; in un cassetto sfilò una maglia bianca che si infilò in fretta, guardandolo dall’alto.  
Indugiò sul suo petto nudo, trattenendosi dal sospirare per quanto maledettamente perfetto fosse e quanto avrebbe avuto voglia di farselo anche in quel momento. “Bada che non siamo in un albergo di lusso, ho cose normali.»  
Erwin rise alle sue parole. «Meglio così, vorrà dire che le porzioni saranno normali.» Fece notare, mentre si alzava a propria volta dal letto e cominciava a cercare i boxer che erano finiti di fianco al letto e i pantaloni.  _Dove diamine si era tolto la maglia?_  
«Va bene anche solo della spremuta.» Gli disse poi, trovando la maglia mentre il moro annuiva e si portava in cucina. La giacca doveva essere nel corridoio, anche se non ricordava esattamente dove; si rivestì lentamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati per dargli un minimo di ordine e sospirare, un po' in ansia: quella situazione lo metteva a disagio, ma d'altra parte Rivaille non era stato distaccato, dunque c'erano buone speranze che potessero cominciare una relazione, per quanto non sapesse quando e come affrontare il discorso.  
Uscendo, nel chiudersi la porta alle spalle, si trovò di fronte un ragazzino; aveva la faccia stravolta, come doveva averla lui in parte, i capelli scuri come un cespuglio incolto e sembrava parecchio a disagio per un qualcosa che non capiva –ci arrivò solo dopo che era per il fatto che, sotto ai pantaloni di un pigiama non suo, non aveva la biancheria che la ragazza mora stava indossando.  
Erano quasi in stallo, gli occhi verdi del ragazzo tentavano ogni secondo di guardarlo ma, ogni volta, si abbassavano per un disagio che in parte provava anche lui.  
Sorrise appena, tirato, tentando di metterlo un po’ a suo agio –per quanto nemmeno lui ci fosse poi così tanto.  
«Buongiorno...» Mormorò, indeciso sul da farsi in verità; non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile, considerando poi che il ragazzo doveva essere chiaramente quello che frequentava Mikasa e che, come lui, anche l'altro doveva essere giunto alla conclusione che lui fosse qualcosa di simile per il fratello, non era così facile interagire. Ma, almeno, una parte di lui si sentiva sollevata: sembravano entrambi a disagio in quella situazione ed entrambi non sapevano bene come approcciarsi.  
«G-giorno. Io sono Eren!» Rispose il più giovane, alzando forse un po' troppo la voce nel presentarsi.  
Erwin sorrise, intenerito in parte: sembrava un bambino, molto più giovane di quanto, probabilmente, doveva essere.  
«Io mi chiamo Erwin. Non ti preoccupare, sono io quello che dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo al momento.» Cercò di rassicurarlo e il più giovane, a quel punto, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, incerto. «O-oh, no! In realtà io... Ecco... Mikasa...»  
«Lasciamo stare, vuoi? Sento un buon odore, dovrebbe essere pronta la colazione.» Disse, per togliere entrambi dall'impiccio; il ragazzo apparve grato, rilassando appena le spalle e sorridendo apertamente affiancandolo più sicuro di quanto non fosse stato fino a poco prima.  
  
Rivaille era di spalle, la cucina era piena dell’odore della pancetta e delle uova che stava saltando in due padelle separate; Mikasa rimaneva seduta su una sedia del tavolo di legno poco più indietro, intenta a scrivere al cellulare.  
«Apparecchia.» Gli stava dicendo il moro, senza voltarsi, ordinandoglielo.  
«Un attimo.» Rispose lei, distante.  
«Ora.»  
«Ho da fare.»  
«Lo scrivi dopo che hai scopato su twitter. Apparecchia.» Ribadì categorico, mentre la giovane sospirava e faceva come gli era stato detto.  
Reagì in modo del tutto diverso quando vide arrivare Eren in cucina, raggiungendolo e abbracciandolo con le guance rosse e un sorriso timido ad illuminargli gli occhi scuri, prendendolo sotto braccio.  
Rivaille reagì in modo del tutto diverso; guardò Erwin pacato, indicandogli la sedia accanto alla propria e la colazione che gli stava mettendo nel piatto. «Grazie.» Disse soltanto Erwin prima di sedersi e cominciare a mangiare.  
Il tutto si concluse nel più terribile disagio per i due estranei, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, accanto agli Ackerman che invece mangiavano nella più totale tranquillità.  
I bocconi erano difficili da buttare giù, principalmente per l'aria pesante che si respirava intorno o almeno fu quella l'impressione; il silenzio era fastidioso in quella circostanza, benché né Rivaille, né quella che ormai Erwin aveva capito fosse la sorella, sembravano disturbati dalla cosa.  
«Eren, quanti anni hai?» Domandò all'improvviso, cercando di riempire il silenzio che, davvero, in quella circostanza era pesante e che, aveva notato, lo fosse anche per Eren – malgrado Mikasa stesse probabilmente tenendogli la mano sotto il tavolo, visto che stava usando in modo maldestro la mano sinistra per mangiare.  
«Diciassette.» Rispose quello, visibilmente più tranquillo nel sentire il silenzio riempito almeno un po'. «Oh, quindi sei alle superiori giusto?»  
«Esatto. Invece lei...»  
«Dammi del tu, non sono così vecchio.»  
«Invece tu... Lavori?» Erwin scosse appena la testa, sorridendogli gentilmente, mentre prendeva un nuovo boccone e, finito di masticare, gli rispondeva. «Studio all'Università.»  
«Wow! Deve essere figo! Io credo che farò qualche corso per lavorare presto invece...» L'entusiasmo si era acceso sul volto del ragazzino, che aveva sorriso in modo genuino e aperto. Erwin rispose al sorriso, colpito da quella sua sincerità: non sembrava deluso di iniziare subito a lavorare, anzi. Un po' lo invidiava, perché probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualcosa che gli piaceva davvero, un po' invece se ne dispiaceva.  
Il ragazzo lentamente iniziò a mutare d’espressione, una cosa che fece lentamente per cui ebbe tutto il tempo di vedere il principio di un dubbio trasformarsi in un costernazione nei suoi occhi verdi, per finire in stupore misto a timore reverenziale quando si rese conto di qualcosa. «Ma... Io ti ho già visto... Al rave!» Esclamò infine, Eren, lasciando sospesa la forchetta con le uova in aria, guardandolo con tanto d’occhi. «Tu sei quello che vince spesso! Quello che ha vinto anche contro Rivaille!» Quel nome lo disse con più reverenza di quanto non aveva guardato inizialmente Erwin.  
Spesso indugiava sulla figura del maggiore degli Ackerman, quasi temendolo ma osannando lo da lontano.  
Il moro fece una smorfia, nel sentirlo, masticando il bacon e guardandolo fisso privo d’espressione.  
«C'eri anche tu?» Domandò Erwin, ma non era nulla più di un quesito sorpreso e curioso, mentre osservava le reazioni del ragazzino. Non ricordava di averlo visto, ma probabilmente vista la giovane età andava semplicemente ad assistere alle gare o, magari, a tenere compagnia alla ragazza, visto quanto erano uniti. «Comunque riguardo a quello-»  
Fu mentre rievocava la loro ultima gara – e la sua “vittoria” - che il pensiero non poté che riportarlo a quello che ne era seguito e si azzittì per qualche istante, ammutolito e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato, seppure non fosse troppo evidente.  
Rivaille lo fissò con la coda dell’occhio, implacabile. «... Beh, è stata fortuna. Rivaille è decisamente molto più bravo di me.» Concluse, inghiottendo il boccone successivo. Decisamente un pessimo momento per rievocare certe cose, decisamente  _pessimo_.  
«Sì, non lo metto in dubbio. Rivaille è davvero molto abile, ha tutta la mia stima.» Affermò indugiante il ragazzo, osando osservare il moro con la coda dell’occhio con tutta la serietà e il timore reverenziale che provava nei suoi confronti.  
Rivaille roteò lo sguardo, continuando a mangiare.  
«Esageri, ragazzino.»  
Mikasa, che osservava gli scambi di sguardi tra i due, strinse appena più forte la mano di Eren sotto al tavolo tanto da fargli male mentre lo sguardo ombreggiato di collera era puntato al fratello.  
«Io so guidare molto meglio di lui.»  
Rivaille trattenne un riso sardonico contro il bordo del bicchiere con il succo d’arancio.  
«In quale universo?»  
«In uno qualsiasi. Posso dimostrarlo davanti a Eren.»  
Il ragazzo la guardava duro, sudando freddo invero perché non voleva affatto vederli scontrarsi.  
«Mikasa!»  
«Non sfidarmi, Mikasa. Lo sai che è la verità.»  
«Eren, chi è il migliore?» Domandò voltandosi verso il giovane, la fronte corrugata in un broncio tenero e dalla leggera sfumatura macabra. Eren si ritrovò, di nuovo, con le spalle al muro, ancora più a disagio di quanto non fosse prima e, anche solo per una frazione d’istante, chiese aiuto con la coda dell’occhio a Erwin mentre tentava di evitare di farsi stritolare la mano dalla presa della giovane.  
«La prossima gara quando sarà, comunque?» Domandò quindi Erwin, cercando di cambiare – almeno in parte – il discorso, concentrandosi piuttosto sul quando fosse, piuttosto che su una sfida che non era sicuro di poter reggere, dato lo sguardo spaventato del ragazzino che lo aveva guardato, anche se solo per un istante. «Parteciperai di nuovo?» Chiese poi, mentre finiva quello che aveva nel piatto e prendeva qualche sorso di succo, osservando Rivaille in attesa.  
Il moro non alzò la testa, continuando a mangiare lentamente senza fame, quasi per necessità che per reale volontà.  
«Dipende.» Rispose asciutto, prima di lanciare uno sguardo malizioso senza alterare i lineamenti del viso e dell’espressione verso Erwin. «Se gareggiassi, finirebbe come ieri sera.» Disse, eloquente, riferendosi a ciò che l’adrenalina aveva creato e fatto scattare tra di loro senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Ricordava di quanta foga avesse e di quanta voglia gli bruciava il ventre già mentre stava sulla sella diretto verso casa. Non appena aveva messo piede a terra, aveva ignorato all’istante il fatto che fosse arrivato per prima, e si era avventato contro alla stessa foga che consumava Erwin senza nessuna esitazione.  
Non se ne pentiva, l’avrebbe rifatto mille altre volte. «Non sarebbe male, direi.» Ammise, abbassando lo sguardo di nuovo contro il piatto, sapendo di essersi esposto abbastanza con una frase del genere.  
Recepito il messaggio chiaro di Rivaille, Erwin sorrise a propria volta in modo eloquente, sebbene l'altro non lo stesse più guardando. Se tutte le volte che gareggiavano finivano a rotolarsi tra le coperte, lui non avrebbe avuto di che lamentarsi, visto che non gli era affatto dispiaciuto, tutt'altro.  
Mikasa guardò il fratello con un espressione pacata in viso, seppur ancora intenta a tenere le mani al proprio ragazzo; si poteva ancora scorgere la stizza che gli scuriva gli occhi e che rivolgeva ancora contro il fratello.  
«E poi non si sa ancora quando ci sarà.» Disse lei.  
«Dipende da Kenny.»  
«E da Uri.» Aggiunse la sorella con lo stesso tono monocorde. «Sono culo e camicia. O, meglio: Uri è il culo.»  
«In tutti i sensi.» Intervenne infine Rivaille, finendo il succo d’arancia facendo intuire abbastanza in fretta quanto fosse stretto, molto stretto, il rapporto tra i due sotto lo sguardo appena più imbarazzato di entrambi gli estranei.  
Non fece neppure in tempo a posare il bicchiere che la porta si aprì sbattendo in un tonfo improvviso, secco e duro, con le assi di legno che scricchiolarono in maniera assai pericolosa tanto da pensare che l’avesse rotta.  
«Ehi ehi ehi, famiglia! Il boss è tornato!»  
La figura alta e snella dell’uomo fece il suo ingresso in casa, con ancora la gamba alzata per il calcio dato per aprire la porta con un paio di stivali pesanti, a punta, di colore scuro ed un cappello da cowboy calato sul viso dagli occhi cerchiati dalla stanchezza e da una ragnatela di rughe e il mento circondato da un sottile e folto strato di barba scura venata di grigio.  
Rivaille e Mikasa rimase in silenzio, intenti a finire la colazione senza neanche alzare lo sguardo, gli occhi pacati rivolti in basso, quasi sconsolati, abituati a quegli exploit e non potendo farci nulla per evitarli.  
Kenny Ackerman si accorse in fretta degli estranei in casa propria, squadrandoli da cima a fondo con uno sguardo ed un espressione tramutati in fretta in qualcosa di più arcigno e terrificante.  
Li indicò entrambi, con quella che era a tutti gli effetti una pistola al quale aveva tolto la sicura.  
«E questi chi cazzo sono?»  
I fratelli si sbirciarono al di là delle ciglia scure. Sapevano che erano cazzi amari per entrambi.


	5. Capitolo V

Erwin e Eren si guardarono quando l'uomo fece la sua apparizione; Erwin, da parte propria, non avrebbe saputo esattamente come spiegare la propria presenza, considerando che, rispetto a Eren, la sua situazione con Rivaille era meno comune.  
Fece per parlare, quando l'uomo estrasse la pistola indicandoli, tutt'altro che amichevole. Ma che razza di famiglia era?  
Rimase ammutolito per qualche istante, prima di schiarirsi la voce, leggermente intimorito, nonostante – se si fosse alzato – l'uomo non sarebbe stato alto quanto lui, ma di certo il fatto che avesse una pistola era tutt'altro che rassicurante. Eren aveva assunto un colore bianco e minacciava di certo una sorta di svenimento o, forse, un attacco di nausea in quel preciso istante.  
«Salve... La pregherei di metterla via, non siamo pericolosi.» Mormorò inizialmente, facendo un cenno verso il colore cinereo del diciassettenne.  
Rivaille lo guardò pacato, trattenendo un sospiro stanco tra i denti mentre drizzava la schiena e faceva per parlargli prima che il genitore si intromettesse.  
«Ma guarda che faccia imberbe che abbiamo.» Lo canzonò vagamente serio l’uomo, avvicinandosi; ad ogni passo gli stivalo colpivano il pavimento in passi secchi, strascicati.  
Kenny lo puntò con attenzione, al di là dell’ombra che il cappello gli proiettava su uno sguardo già ombroso e buio di per sé; l’unico luccichio erano gli occhi, di quella screziatura argentea che Rivaille aveva ripreso nella sua pienezza.  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva, mentre quel ragazzino che stava tutto rigido sul proprio posto ad osservarlo inorridito l’aveva già visto un paio di volte. Però la sua faccia gli era vagamente familiare. «E chi sarebbe costui?» Domandò rivolto alternativamente ai due figli.  
Erwin rispose per sé stesso, domando l’ansia della figura dell’uomo e dell’arma.  
«Sono Erwin Smith, l’am-»  
«È un mio amico.» Si intromise rapido come un coltello Rivaille, non alzando gli occhi dal tavolo; la forchetta stuzzicava l’ultimo pezzo di grasso di pancetta.  
Kenny puntò lo sguardo sul maggiore dei figli, soppesando e valutando.  
«Tuo amico. Mi stupisci Rivaille!» Lo canzonò con esagerata ironia sotto un grugnito e uno sguardo duro da parte del giovane.  
Kenny camminò ancora, portandosi dietro la statua di sale che era diventato Eren, puntando l’arma direttamente contro Erwin, reclinando il capo con sguardo divertito. «Hai paura di questo giocattolino, Erwin? Un uomo non dovrebbe averne.» Affermò questo, girandosi l’arma sul dito indice con agilità tanto sembrava essere abituato a maneggiarla. «Vediamo se te la fai sotto.»  
Impugnò l’arma in mano un istante di secondo prima che il grilletto venisse premuto senza possibilità di sentire una sua risposta o negazione.  
Il click metallico fece sussultare le spalle a Eren, mentre una bandierina ad asta testa usciva dalla canna con una scritta nera di ‘Buon Anno’ sopra.  
Kenny rise di gusto per qualcosa che esilarava soltanto lui, mentre Rivaille roteava gli occhi al soffitto e Mikasa osservava accorta il colorito sempre più bianco di Eren. «Scherzavo ragazzo, che musi lunghi!» Rise ancora, lanciando da parte l’arma contro il mobile della cucina e allungando una mano verso Erwin. «Kenny Ackerman. Nice to meet you!”  
Erwin non era il tipo da allarmarsi per nulla, tuttavia, nel ritrovarsi un'arma puntata addosso e col rischio di essere fatto letteralmente fuori, non poté evitarsi di sudare freddo. Salvo poi sentire una sorta di irritazione fastidiosa risalirgli lungo il petto quando l'uomo, con quello strano senso dell'umorismo, gli porse la mano.  
Non attese molto per stringerla, salvo poi cercare con lo sguardo l'ora, perché ricordava di avere lezione, anche se soltanto al pomeriggio – non che gli importasse davvero, ma ormai era in procinto di terminare, voleva semplicemente chiudere quanto prima quella questione.  
«Mi spiace, ma devo congedarmi.» Spiegò, ancora a disagio e con un velo di sudore freddo a solcargli il collo, alzandosi dal proprio posto e lanciando uno sguardo intenso verso Rivaille. «Ti chiamo.» Disse semplicemente, salutando poi il resto dei presenti prima di recuperare la giacca e uscire in fretta per togliersi di torno da una situazione scomoda e assurda.  
Rivaille lo osservò fisso, con una stretta allo stomaco che si acuì l’istante in cui la porta si richiuse alle di lui spalle con un tonfo secco.  
Mikasa lo scrutò con la coda dell’occhio, così come Eren, mentre Kenny si limitò a lanciare un fischio.  
«Non dovrebbe prenderla così sul personale.» Scherzò senza divertimento questo.  
Rivaille lo guardò scoccandogli uno sguardo duro, prima di alzarsi e avviarsi verso la porta.  
Scese le scale che conducevano all’ingresso, limitandosi a fermarsi sull’uscio con i primi raggi del sole che gli colpirono dolorosamente e fastidiosamente gli occhi non ancora abituati a tutta quella luce di primo mattino. Erwin era già affianco alla moto, il casco sul sellino e nell’atto di inserire le chiavi, a una manciata di passi da lui.  
«Non avresti dovuto conoscerlo così.» Proferì pacato il moro, le braccia incrociate al petto e la fronte corrugata e gli occhi socchiusi per il riverbero del sole. «Posso capire se lo consideri detestabile.» Aggiunse poi, continuando a guardarlo.  
Erwin si volse quando sentì la voce di Rivaille, sorridendogli.  
«Non preoccuparti, non mi ha dato fastidio... Certo è...  _Eccentrico_ , ma non c'è niente di male in questo.» Disse, lasciando la moto da parte e riavvicinandosi all'altro, restandogli a solo un passo di distanza. «Conoscessi i miei genitori, stai sicuro che scapperesti di corsa.» Lo informò ridendo appena. «E poi non sto uscendo con lui.»  
Si chinò appena a schioccare un bacio sulla bocca di Rivaille, sfiorandogli appena il mento con la punta dell'indice.  
Il moro sentì lo stomaco sciogliersi ed i muscoli distendersi solo quando le sue labbra si posarono sulle proprie, ed involontariamente chiuse le palpebre, sentendole calde e con un sapore che ancora velava la propria bocca.  
«Da quando ti ho concesso di uscire con me?» Domandò a fior di labbra, riaprendo e mostrando le iridi argentee liquide e brillanti.  
Il cuore aveva ceduto per una frazione d’istante, ed ora batteva appena più rapido contro il petto.  
Erwin rise, stavolta divertito e allo stesso tempo intenerito, nel vedere l'altro guardarlo con quegli occhi brillanti. «Da adesso?» Gli domandò piano, ancora con la bocca vicino alla sua, i respiri che si mescolavano e gli sguardi uno dentro l'altro.  
«O hai qualcosa in contrario...?» Sussurrò contro la sua bocca, abbassandosi nuovamente su di essa per baciarlo, stavolta con maggiore trasporto, afferrandogli i fianchi con ambo le mani per tirarlo verso di sé, mentre lo induceva a schiudere le labbra e rendeva il bacio più intimo e sentito di quanto non avesse fatto prima.  
Rivaille si lascio prendere, premendo il petto contro quello ampio del maggiore solo dopo aver sciolto le braccia incrociate e aver portato le mani contro il suo collo, aggrappandovisi appena per issarsi lieve ed andargli incontro. Le labbra si schiusero, in quel bacio profondo, come se non avesse avuto abbastanza di tutti quelli dati quella notte.  
Solo quando furono costretti a scostarsi, rispose.  
«Molte cose.» La voce si velò d’ironia smussata dalla passione e dal desiderio che gli si leggeva negli occhi socchiusi, che abbassò alle di lui labbra e poi al mento. «Primo tra tutti che devi farti la barba.» Aggiunse, poi, distaccandosi col bacino dal suo, corrugando la fronte in un grugnito di monito.  
«Mh, a questo si può rimediare facilmente...» Disse, la voce bassa, mentre tuttavia manteneva ancora quella vicinanza tra i loro visi e i loro corpi – malgrado Rivaille avesse comunque distaccato il proprio. «Che altro?» Chiese, mentre lo tratteneva ancora per i fianchi sottili a sé, senza forzarlo ad avvicinarsi, sebbene con il viso fosse sceso sul suo collo niveo, pizzicando probabilmente la sua pelle con il lieve accenno di barba nel farlo.  
Fremette lieve, il minore, trattenendo un sorriso tra le labbra dischiuse.  
«Che sei presuntuoso, arrogante, assillante.» Iniziò ad elencare, pacato e inflessibile, come se elencasse la lista della spesa nonostante il baluginio negli occhi mostrasse quanto fosse serafico e irriverente. «Non sai andare in moto e credi che io sia già ai tuoi piedi.»  
«Che cattivo...» Rispose piano, ridacchiando contro il suo collo e respirandogli vicino, sentendolo fremere leggermente a quel contatto col suo fiato e la propria pelle. «Allora perché non mi hai ancora cacciato via?» Gli domandò divertito, schioccandogli poi un bacio a lato della bocca, prima di lasciarlo andare e fare un passo indietro.  
«Per fartici credere.» Rispose pacato il moro, guardandolo ora in viso e ritornando con le braccia conserte sul petto.  
Erwin rise di nuovo. «Ora devo proprio andare. Ti chiamo, ok?»  
Il moro annuì, vedendolo incamminarsi di nuovo verso la moto ancora accesa, salirci sopra e infilarsi il casco; prima di partire lo salutò con un gesto rapido con la mano, per poi dare di gas e vederlo sfrecciare lungo la strada.  
Sentiva ancora il suo sapore contro le labbra, trattenendo un vago sorriso che però gli illuminò gli occhi.  
  
La serratura si aprì con uno scatto, mentre Erwin entrava dentro la stanza. Si slacciò la giacca e si tolse le scarpe, guardandosi intorno: la macchina in garage non c'era, dovevano essere già usciti da qualche ora. Passò oltre l'ingresso, attraversando il salotto e arrivando alle scale, per poi risalirle in fretta e arrivare nella propria stanza.  
Ne uscì dieci minuti più tardi, cambiato e con i capelli leggermente umidi tirati indietro sulla testa e un abbigliamento meno appariscente. Scese nuovamente, stavolta fermandosi davanti al tavolo del salotto, notando un biglietto su questo, scarabocchiato velocemente: era la scrittura di sua madre.  
  
 _“Torniamo tardi, non ci aspettare.  
Mamma & Papà  
Ps: abbiamo ricaricato la tua carta.”_  
  
Erwin prese il foglio e lo appallottolò, andando dritto in cucina e buttandolo nella differenziata prima di tornare nell'ingresso, aprire l'armadio per prendere una giacca e un paio di scarpe.  
Sospirò appena, scuotendo il capo: in fondo se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.  
Probabilmente non si erano neppure accorti che non era rientrato. Rise, perché quella situazione aveva sempre più la connotazione di uno di quei drammi familiari che, spesso, sua nonna guardava quando era piccolo e lo teneva. In realtà non si era mai visto come tale, ma una parte di sé, inconsciamente, aveva sempre capito cosa non andasse e di certo non era lui.  
Uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciandosi indietro quello che, ancora, cercava di definire impropriamente  _rifugio_.  
  
 _Due settimane dopo._  
  
«Ti ho detto che non è così! Nel programma non ha menzionato Hegel!»  
«Dubito che non lo chieda, è il padre del pensiero na-» Erwin stava discutendo con Zoe su un esame che avrebbero avuto a breve, mentre Mike li osservava in silenzio, camminando di fianco alla ragazza che, infervorata, sembrava sul punto di esplodere.  
«Sì lo so, ma andiamo non può includere tutti! Qualcuno deve pur levarlo.»  
«Punto su Agostino.»  
«Seh, quella è una fissata sulle due Città. Non lo salterà mai.»  
Erwin sbuffò, consapevole che avesse decisamente ragione. Ci pensò qualche istante, ma il telefono nella sua tasca cominciò a vibrare. Lo estrasse e sorrise.  
«Oh, è questo  _l'amore!_ » Esclamò Zoe, ridacchiando, mentre Mike sghignazzava silenziosamente.  
Aveva loro accennato che si stava vedendo con qualcuno e l'altro ragazzo non ci aveva messo molto a capire che si trattasse del moretto col quale, ormai, spesso si appartava dopo le gare. La ragazza non aveva ancora avuto occasione di vederlo, ma probabilmente se non glielo avesse almeno fatto vedere, avrebbe rischiato di ritrovarsela alle calcagna notte e giorno solo per indagare e soddisfare la sua curiosità.  
La guardò male, sbuffando e rallentando, per poi rispondere. «Pronto, Riva-?»  
«Vienimi a prendere.» Sancì secco il moro dall’altra parte del telefono.  
Sentì una porta sbattere, assieme al vociare alto e caotico poco lontano. Rivaille urlò un insulto che per poco gli spaccò il timpano, costringendolo a togliersi l’apparecchio dall’orecchio, per poi riavvicinarlo, cauto. «Subito. Aspetto cinque cazzo di minuti.»  
«D'accordo, dimmi dove.»  
Chiuse la chiamata poco dopo aver ricevuto risposta, per poi sollevare lo sguardo sui propri amici. «Devo andare, ho...»  
«La tua principessa chiama?» Lo prese in giro Nile, appena arrivato alle sue spalle, appoggiando pigramente un gomito su di lui, guardandolo sbuffando. «Sei proprio un bravo cagnolino.»  
«Non sono un cagnolino.» Brontolò, mentre si scostava dall'amico e Zoe alzava le spalle, come a dire che in fondo non c'era niente da fare in quella circostanza. «Ci vediamo domani ragazzi.»  
«A domani!»  
Li lasciò pochi istanti dopo, dirigendosi velocemente verso l'esterno del campus per arrivare ai parcheggi e salire sulla propria auto, pronto a raggiungere l'amante a tutta velocità, malgrado tutto. Ma in fondo gli piacevano anche i modi bruschi di Rivaille e, poi, era un po' preoccupato.  
Arrivò con la macchina con una franata leggera, curvando appena per appostarsi accanto al marciapiedi in maniera, facendo attenzione a non strusciare e rigare le ruote con il piccolo muretto basso.  
Rivaille, fregandosene, gli piombò in macchina senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di alzare lo sguardo e vedere se stava aspettando molto.  
«Stronzetto ritorna qui!»  
«FANCULO! Tu e quel frocio di Uri!» Gli urlò dietro, con la voce che impattò nell’abitacolo stretto, rivolto verso Kenny affacciato dal suo ufficio rialzato nell’officina.  
Si richiuse la portiera con foga, poi, ordinandogli senza nemmeno guardarlo. «Parti!»  
Aveva il viso cinereo, gli occhi avrebbero incenerito qualsiasi cosa gli si fosse frapposta di fronte solo per il gusto di farlo, ribollendo d’ira.  
Erwin non disse nulla, partendo di rimando senza fare domande, almeno non sul momento.  
Attese che Rivaille rilassasse un po' i nervi – lo riusciva a vedere da come fremeva sul sedile di fianco a lui, che era ancora irritato – prima di rivolgersi verso di lui.  
«Tutto bene...?» Domandò incerto, mentre si fermava al semaforo. «Dove vuoi andare?» Chiese ancora, mentre il semaforo per i pedoni era ancora sull'avanti.  
Rivaille digrignava i denti, teso, con le sopracciglia ancora corrugate e lo sguardo torvo; sbatteva il piede destro contro il tappetino davanti a lui, a gambe accavallate e braccia conserte.  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi si rilassò impercettibilmente, volgendo appena il capo senza guardarlo.  
«Andiamo in quel posto dove mi hai portato la scorsa volta. Mi piaceva.» Disse, ma la voce gli uscì diversa: non più un ordine, quanto una richiesta, seppur velata di irritazione non verso di lui ma che addolcì appena mentre gliela poneva.  
Erwin annuì, non domandando oltre: aveva percepito che l'altro fosse ancora irritato, nonostante con lui avesse cercato di cambiare tono. «Perfetto.» Rispose semplicemente, ingranando la marcia e accelerando, sapendo ormai la meta da raggiungere.  
Non parlarono durante il tragitto, ma il silenzio parve non pesare, malgrado Erwin distrattamente lanciasse qualche sguardo verso il minore, cercando di leggere la sua espressione o i suoi gesti di palese nervosismo. Era ovvio che volesse sapere cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma aveva anche capito che fintanto che Rivaille non avesse sbollito, non c'era affatto la possibilità di indagare, men che meno poteva sperare che gli parlasse in quel momento, così aveva preferito il silenzio. In fondo aveva chiamato lui, tanto gli bastava.  
Ripercorsero tutto il percorso fatto giorni prima per andare in quel locale rustico che a Rivaille non era dispiaciuto; appena scesero dalla macchina potè sentire già l’odore di carne arrostita per chi volesse mangiare fuori dall’orario del pranzo, ma con l’incazzatura che aveva in quel momento aveva lo stomaco totalmente chiuso.  
Una folata di vento gli smosse i capelli, pungendogli la pelle e facendolo rabbrividire mentre si allontanava verso la distesa d’erba ai piedi delle colline molto più lontane di quante ci si poteva aspettare.  
Era freddo, e non si era portato una giacca o una felpa, tanta era la foga di andarsene lontano da Kenny prima di spaccargli la faccia.  
Inspirò aria, sentendola riempirgli i polmoni ed, inevitabilmente, sfiorando con lo sguardo i fili d’erba smossi dal vento, ascoltando il solo frusciare di foglie degli alberi in lontananza, si rilassò.  
Si sedette su uno dei piloni di cemento che costeggiavano il parcheggio del locale e davano inizio al manto erboso, distanziando l’uno e l’altro.  
Attese che Erwin lo seguisse, affiancando e restando in silenzio per un istante in più, prima di parlare.  
«Grazie; ne avevo bisogno.» Affermò pacato, un minimo di disagio in quelle poche parole dette che non era solito pronunciare.  
Erwin lo guardò in tralice, notando il leggero e inconscio tremore delle sue spalle: doveva avere freddo dato che era vestito piuttosto leggero e lì faceva piuttosto fresco. Si tolse la giacca allora, posandogliela sulle spalle, per poi poggiarci il braccio, tirandolo appena verso il suo fianco.  
«Non c'è problema.» Internamente lo invidiò: lui litigava con il proprio genitore, avevano un rapporto; ma non glielo avrebbe detto, perché doveva essere irritante, sentirselo dire, specie in un momento simile. Così rimase in silenzio, con la mano poggiata sulla sua spalla, in attesa che si calmasse.  
Rivaille accettò quel gesto restandogli accanto in quel contatto che Erwin aveva richiesto e che il minore solitamente non apprezzava neppure dai membri della propria famiglia; in un certo senso, gli distese appena di più i lineamenti e i muscoli delle spalle.  
Rimase in silenzio, assaporando ogni soffio di vento che gli colpiva il viso assieme alla carezza tiepida dei raggi del sole.  
Dio, gli piaceva così tanto quel posto!  
«Mi dispiace... Per la benzina; te la ripago.» Affermò in un mormorio basso, poggiando i palmi delle mani ai lati del muretto e reclinando appena il capo in basso. I fili d’erba gli arrivavano alle caviglia, nessuno tagliava quel prato né se ne prendeva cura nonostante fosse la distesa d’erba più bella che avesse mai visto –nonché una delle poche che aveva potuto vedere dal vivo in un posto simile. «Per un mio capriccio ti è toccato venire fino a qui.» Ammise, un venatura di colpa a screziargli gli occhi bassi.  
Erwin scosse il capo, osservandolo: gli faceva un po' strano, vederlo in quel modo, più remissivo e meno sicuro di quanto, apparentemente, fosse sempre. Certo, sapeva che non era quello che voleva dare a vedere, aveva capito non fosse così ed era certamente uno dei motivi per cui gli piaceva così tanto.  
«Puoi sempre offrirmi un caffè.» Gli disse, ma non sembrava affatto preoccupato della cosa, mentre gli passava la mano sulla spalla, massaggiandola appena, affettuosamente. «E poi mi piace viziarti quando posso.» Ammise, passando la mano dalla spalla ai capelli scuri di Rivaille, scompigliandoglieli leggermente, guardandolo con dolcezza nel farlo.  
Uno sbuffo sardonico da parte del minore accompagnò il suo voltarsi verso Erwin, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato, in quel suo modo sfrontato di giudicare gli altri.  
«Da quando ti piace viziarmi?» Seppur senza espressione, le labbra sottili si incurvarono appena impercettibilmente di un sorriso divertito. «E da quando sei nella posizione per farlo?»  
«Sono più grande, lasciati viziare.» Gli disse, ridendo e ignorando palesemente le sue parole e quel cipiglio sollevato che lo rendeva tanto divertente ai suoi occhi. Come si poteva, non adorarlo? Poteva essere poco socievole e brusco, ma gli piaceva tanto, gli piaceva quel suo modo di fare.  
«Allora... Vuoi mangiare?» Domandò, continuando a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri, stavolta facendogli qualche carezza, più che scompigliarli.  
Rivaille lo lasciò fare, sentendo la mano grande tra i capelli scuri nonostante una smorfia tirata gli arricciò le labbra e gli fece deviare lo sguardo di lato.  
Scosse piano la testa; non aveva fame, aveva ancora i crampi per il nervoso. Il cellulare gli vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni, se lo sfilò e una ruga di rabbia gli percorse la fronte e gli adombrò lo sguardo: dodici chiamate perse e cinque messaggi da parte dell’officina, ovvero da parte dell’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto sentire in quel momento. E uno da parte di Mikasa.  
Schioccò stizzito la lingua contro il palato, prima di alzarsi dal nervoso e infilarsi le mani nelle tasche.  
«Facciamo due passi.» Affermò in una domanda implicita, volgendo il viso verso l’altro in un gesto breve del capo nella direzione della prateria.  
Erwin annuì semplicemente, affiancandoglisi e cominciando a camminare alla volta della direzione che l'altro aveva indicato con lo sguardo, non indagando su cosa avesse visto sul cellulare – probabilmente lo avevano cercato, ma Rivaille ne sembrava più infastidito che non felice, dunque il problema era ben lontano dall'essere risolto, almeno in quel momento.  
Camminarono per un po’, in silenzio, il vento che a tratti si faceva più intenso e freddo tanto da sentire la pelle fremergli, penetrando fin nelle ossa.  
Rivaille si strinse la giacca di Erwin che aveva lasciata sulle spalle, la testa china in basso e gli occhi grigi adombrati dai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e lo rendeva inquieto e irritabile nonostante il silenzio e il luogo che gli rendevano il tutto meno problematico e più vivibile.  
Sentiva la presenza di Erwin al suo fianco, e si stupì a non detestarla.  
Se fosse stata un’altra persona non gli avrebbe nemmeno dato modo di guardarlo in viso, ignorandolo e barricandosi nel suo silenzio stizzito e distante, a tratti maleducato.  
Erwin non gli aveva fatto domande, né l’aveva pressato a dirgli ciò che lui non voleva dire; aveva accettato di portarlo a più di mezz’ora di macchina lontano dalla città solo per una situazione che non sapeva, ma che probabilmente aveva intuito.  
Non era per senso di colpa o di dovere – Rivaille non conosceva né l’uno, e usava l’altro solo con chi voleva lui; non fu questo che, invero, lo spinse ad aprirsi con qualcuno che non conosceva se non da qualche giorno, con cui aveva passato una notte ma di cui sentiva di potersi fidare solo nel guardarlo nel viso benevolo e a tratti infantile in un corpo da uomo maturo.  
«Mi sono incazzato con Kenny.» Esordì piano, con la voce acuta e roca che tentò di sovrastare il fruscio del vento. «Penso tu l’abbia intuito dagli insulti vari. Inizio a non sopportare più di vivere come dice lui; mi sta tutto fottutamente stretto.» Spiegò, continuando a camminare con lo sguardo basso e lontano, le mani nelle tasche; alcuni ciuffi gli sfioravano le guance pallide e gli angoli tesi di uno sguardo indurito dalla frustrazione.  
Erwin rimase in silenzio, al suo fianco, ascoltando le parole che, pian piano, Rivaille stava dicendo: si stava aprendo con lui, e la cosa non poteva che fargli piacere. Tacque ancora qualche attimo, finché non fu sicuro che l'altro non volesse aggiungere, apparentemente, altro prima di aprire bocca.  
«Perché dovresti vivere come dice lui?» Chiese, sinceramente curioso della cosa: non credeva che la situazione fosse tale; certo, quell'uomo era pur sempre un genitore – e nessuno meglio di lui sapeva quanto i figli potessero annullarsi, pur di soddisfare le aspettative dei genitori – ma ai suoi occhi Rivaille non era mai apparso uno di quei figli pronti a chinare la testa così facilmente.  
«Spesso i genitori tendono a voler controllare i propri figli... Non lo fanno in malafede, lo fanno perché vorrebbero vederci felici.» Il pensiero che quelle parole venissero proprio da lui, lo fece sorridere: era così assurdo, considerando cosa faceva lui stesso, da risultare terribilmente ipocrita. Ma Rivaille era diverso, molto diverso.  
Il moro non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo irrisorio dalle labbra, privo di quell’ilarità che invece avrebbe dovuto esserci, volgendo il viso di lato.  
«Felice.» Rimarcò quella parola, dandogli una cadenza amara e sardonica. Portò lo sguardo poi verso Erwin, inarcando un sopracciglio, eloquente. «Sì, è la mia aspirazione più grande indossare di nuovo un fottuto costume da donna. Sono molto felice, dovrei ringraziarlo suppongo.» Continuò laconico.  
«Ti ha chiesto di vestirti di nuovo da donna?» Chiese Erwin, stupito. Ricordava che gli avesse detto fosse una cosa momentanea, dovuta principalmente all'assenza di Mikasa durante quella serata. Inoltre, l'idea che l'altro si vestisse nuovamente da donna e che qualcuno potesse allungare le mani, non era il massimo. «Perché?» Domandò ancora, guardandolo con gli occhi confusi, ma allo stesso tempo leggermente indispettito seppure dal tono non lo avesse dato a vedere.  
«Perché quella sera hanno incassato molto di più, dai soldi delle scommesse.» Spiegò apatico ma con le labbra arricciate in un espressione stizzita e schifata. «Tira più il mio culo, che un carro di buoi a quanto pare. Quindi hanno pensato di rifarmelo fare.»  
Non immaginava che tutti se la sarebbero bevuta sul fatto che fosse una donna; non sapeva se prenderla male o bene: nel dubbio, si incazzava a bestia comunque sia.  
Erwin rimase stupito, ma non avrebbe dovuto, considerando che lui stesso era stato facilmente preso per i fondelli dalla messa in scena: non stentava a credere che altri ci fossero caduti e che, proprio per tale motivo, avessero scommesso molto di più. Tuttavia rimaneva un problema fondamentale, poiché non desiderava  _affatto_  che Rivaille si conciasse nuovamente in quel modo – non davanti ad altri almeno.  
«Se non vuoi, non farlo. Non possono obbligarti, giusto?» Domandò, guardandolo seriamente, per niente felice di quella prospettiva. Certo, gli sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo in quelle vesti, ma non così, non con altri che potevano letteralmente mangiarselo con gli occhi. E senza considerare il fatto che, poi, Rivaille era molto meglio così, ed era suo. Ci stava uscendo lui, assieme.  
Il moro sospirò seccato, calciando un altro sasso sollevando anche un mucchietto di terra ed erba.  
«Mi pagano, Erwin; e a me i soldi servono.» Rispose più acido di quanto non volesse, tenendo a freno il pensiero che lui, di certo, non aveva di questi problemi e le cose erano per giunta molto più facili.  
Se Erwin voleva qualcosa, tirava fuori la carta di credito e la prendeva. Per lui non era mai andata così facile la vita.  
Guardò dalla parte opposta, lontano dall’altro quasi rifuggendo il suo possibile sguardo, colpevole per quel pensiero, in parte. «L’ultima volta mi hanno dato più del solito, ma di certo non mi fa piacere mettere l’orgoglio sotto i tacchi.» Sbottò innervosito dalla situazione.  
Si lamentava ma alla fine non poteva fare altro che non subire per quei fottuti soldi che gli potevano cambiare la vita, un giorno.  
Erwin aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse l'istante successivo, consapevole che non aveva alcun diritto di dire nulla da quel punto di vista. L'unica cosa che, in fondo, non gli era mai mancata era proprio quella: il denaro, per lui, c'era sempre stato, non aveva mai avuto problemi di soldi, neppure una volta e, proprio perché non sapeva cosa voleva dire non averne, sapeva altrettanto bene di non avere il diritto di dire nulla a riguardo a qualcuno che, invece, di soldi ne aveva pochi. Così rimase in silenzio, consapevole di non poter dire nulla in quel caso.  
Poteva reputarlo una cosa stupida, poteva pensare che fosse paragonabile al prostituire – in parte – se stessi, ma non cambiava il fatto che non aveva alcun diritto di giudicare Rivaille e il suo bisogno di denaro, di quei soldi che, per lui, avevano sicuramente più valore che non per lui, che non aveva mai dovuto sudarseli.  
«Scusami.» Mormorò semplicemente, sentendosi in parte orribile, ad aver pensato certe cose, sentendosi colpevole nell'avere qualcosa che, in quel momento, li rendeva fin troppo diversi.  
Il moro sbuffò amaramente sardonico.  
«Di cosa? Che qualcuno mi fisserà il culo più di quanto hai fatto tu la prima volta?» Domandò retorico, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio mentre un angolo delle labbra si arricciava incurvandosi verso l’alto nell’ombra di un sorriso malizioso.  
«Sempre che ci riescano, a vederlo. Niente mi impedisce di farti da guardia del corpo, non mi fido molto di certa gente.» Disse, sorridendogli malizioso a propria volta, deciso in qualche modo a fare la propria parte in quelle circostanze: d'altra parte Rivaille era, al momento, il suo amante. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che altri potessero allungare le mani come volevano su di lui.  
«Anche se sai difenderti benissimo anche da solo.» Ammise.  
«Con  _certa gente_ , intendi te stesso?» Domandò continuando ad osservarlo con quel barlume opaco di divertimento che gli rifulgeva nelle iridi grigie. Non era da tutti farlo sorridere né farlo divertire per quanta presunzione aveva Erwin; ma gli piaceva, gli piaceva anche per quello. «Perché vorrei ricordarti che eri tra quelli che me lo fissava, l’altra volta. O vuoi farmi credere che ti ha colpito il mio bel sorriso e le mie tette?» Domandò serafico, continuando a camminare, marcando le ultime parole con fin troppa veemenza per essere prese per vere.  
Erwin rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, sbuffando leggero, di quella che aveva riconosciuto più come provocazione che non come un'offesa.  
«Non credo che la cosa ormai ti infastidisca, no?» Gli rispose, scuotendo brevemente il capo mentre gli camminava di fianco, divertito. «E poi io non sono stato molesto.» Borbottò, benché riconoscesse che, un po', lo era stato davvero nel suo modo di insistere... Ma beh, la cosa era andata bene, quindi non c'era nulla che Rivaille potesse usare per lamentarsi della situazione.  
Rivaille sbuffò appena, ritornando a guardare a terra. Sul viso l’ombra di un sorriso divertito gli aleggiava sulle labbra lievemente incurvate.  
«No, non lo sei stato così tanto...» Rispose, addolcendo appena lo sguardo grigio in qualcosa più simile ad affetto di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
Si fermò poi, sentendo il vento smuovergli i capelli e sfiorargli la pelle, infiltrandosi appena più pungente tra le pieghe della maglia e dietro la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire nonostante la giacca di Erwin.  
Osservò perso la distesa d’erba e le montagne verdi poco distanti, il principio di quella foresta colma di olmi e querce; e più la osservava, più sentiva stringersi il petto, pieno di quella sorta di dolente nostalgia che aveva provato anche la prima volta che erano stati lì.  
Nel vederlo, il biondo provò una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, qualcosa di inspiegabile, come se in fondo non potesse fare a meno di guardarlo da quella prospettiva, come se quella situazione gli fosse talmente naturale, da farlo sentire bene, ma allo stesso tempo male. Rivaille sembrava fin troppo riservato su di sé – cosa che poteva capire, visto che anche lui non era il tipo da parlare di se stesso ai quattro venti – e quella consapevolezza, lo faceva sorridere, perché malgrado le loro differenze, sembravano più vicini di quanto potessero sembrare dall'esterno.  
Gli si avvicinò, prendendolo nuovamente per le spalle, tirandolo a sé senza dire niente, desideroso forse di porre fine a quel quadro di solitudine che, per quanto meraviglioso potesse apparirgli, lo rendeva davvero troppo triste. Lo strinse un po', trattenendogli la spalla con la mano, osservandolo con il capo leggermente chinato verso di lui, solo per guardarlo.  
«Che dici, prendiamo quel caffè?»  
Rivaille accettò quel contatto, seppur in un primo momento se ne stupì alzando gli occhi grigi ad incontrare quelli più calmi del maggiore.  
Gli lesse quel suo desiderio inespresso di non essere costretto a vederlo, sentirlo così distante.  
Si stupì ad avere i muscoli tesi che, invero, con il braccio a circondarli le spalle e le braccia, lentamente si distesero, rilassandosi quel poco che bastava per fargli addolcire lo sguardo nonostante l’assenza d’espressione.  
«Sì, è il minimo per la benzina.» Accettò, annuendo appena, iniziando a camminare verso il locale.  
Erwin sorrise, tirandolo verso di sé e abbracciandolo stretto.  
Poteva sembrare un comportamento infantile, ma in realtà lo sguardo era serio, il suo modo di fare lo era, desideroso di farlo più felice, di fargli dimenticare le preoccupazioni, anche se probabilmente si sarebbe beccato un pugno o una testata. Ma che importava? Gli bastava vedere come il suo corpo si rilassava, come la sua espressione accigliata diventava più morbida, senza perdere quella sua caratteristica, per essere davvero contento.


	6. Capitolo VI

L’odore di benzina e di gomme bruciate aleggiavano come una cappa opprimente nella solita strada provinciale al limitare del quartiere, come una bolla di aria consumata che da giorni inglobava la città. Il caldo iniziava a essere insopportabile persino di sera inoltrata, quando di solito l’aria era più fresca.  
Non solo faticava a respirare per la cappa umida che gli si appiccicava al corpo, ma anche per quell’odore di sudore e fumo di sigarette unito a quanto fottutamente stretto quel corpetto gli era stato legato da Mikasa.  
Con la schiena appoggiata contro un muro rovinato in diversi punti, con una mano cercò di allentarsi i lacci dietro alla schiena o allargarsi quanto poteva il tessuto duro e spesso a uno dei due fianchi, senza ricavarne nulla se non un insulto ringhiato tra i denti e uno sguardo ancora più cupo e irritato.  
La gara era partita già da qualche minuto, aveva ignorato il più possibile i fischi, le occhiate languide e le parole deprecabili che gli erano state rivolte al di sopra del miscuglio di voci euforiche per l’inizio della corsa. In verità, era ad altro che la propria attenzione era andata.  
Si guardò di nuovo intorno, seminascosto e appena più isolato rispetto alla calca di persone pronte sulla linea di arrivo o ai lati di questa.  
Guardava attentamente, ma di Erwin non ce n’era l’ombra.  
Si erano dati quella sorta di appuntamento o ritrovo al rave, ma non aveva partecipato alla gara né era venuto ad assistervi; neppure un messaggio gli era arrivato.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, incrociando le gambe e mugugnando un fastidio per i tacchi alti.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto prenderla.  
Non erano fidanzati, né lo considerava come qualcuno di “speciale”; avevano scopato, ma non voleva dire nulla... Almeno una chiamata avrebbe potuto farla, lo stronzo però!  
Individuò la figura della sorella sulla soglia del locale dove tutti, o un buon gruppo, erano andati a bere.  
La raggiunse incedendo come se volesse spaccare il cemento sotto i tacchi.  
«Mikasa.» Sentendosi chiamare la ragazza si volse; aveva gli occhi più marcati per via dell’eyeliner, e sulle labbra un filo di rossetto.  
Ignorava da quanto tempo aveva iniziato a truccarsi, ma presumeva che il motivo fosse il ragazzino per cui aveva una cotta. Appena lei lo vide non riuscì a trattenere, invero, un sorriso divertito.  
«Inizi a camminarci bene, sui tacchi. Ci hai preso gusto?» Ironizzò puntellandosi un fianco col pugno.  
Rivaille la fissò atono, gli occhi gelidi di chi si sarebbe persino azzardato a dare un pugno alla propria sorella.  
«Hai visto Erwin?»  
«Capitan America? No, altrimenti l’avrei notato. È uno che si fa riconoscere anche stando immobile.» Spiegò lei spicciola, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno assente che aveva cercato di rialzarsi con quella maglietta scollata.  
Poco dietro di lei, li raggiunse Eren con entrambe le mani occupate da due bicchieri di birra; uno di questi era già sulla bocca mentre ne prendeva un bel sorso.  
«Mikasa se è troppo per te, lo finisco io.» Gli disse porgendogli il suo e lanciando solo di sfuggita uno sguardo a Rivaille, ignorandolo prima di ritornare a bere dal proprio per evitare di farlo strabordare.  
«Grazie tesoro.»  
«Non chiamarmi tesoro.»  
Una smorfia di disgusto solcò le labbra e il viso di Rivaille, roteando lo sguardo di lato e ritornando a cercare tra la folla mentre Eren riportava lo sguardo su di lui, improvvisamente punto da un qualche dubbio.  
«Amica tua...?» Gli chiese in un mormorio tra un sorso e un altro. Mikasa lo guardò con compassione.  
«È mio fratello, Eren.»  
Per poco non si strozzò con la birra che stava bevendo, tossendo roco mentre avvampava di getto e strabuzzava gli occhi, sconvolto.  
«RIVAI-?»  
«Taci.» Sibilò il moro al di là della frangia scura della parrucca, scoccandogli un’occhiata gelida e tanto affilata da costringerlo persino a farsi sopprimere quell’accesso di tosse contro una mano.  
Eren continuò a guardarlo stupito e mortificato, terribilmente in colpa per l’errore.  
«Ma perché?!»  
«Non una parola, ragazzino. Se ti scappa dalla bocca giuro che ti sfascio la faccia.»  
Eren recepì il messaggio forte e chiaro, annuendo in fretta e senza la minima esitazione. Mikasa non era dello stesso avviso, prendendola quasi sul personale, nemmeno se fosse stata minacciata lei stessa.  
«Lo prometto!»  
Ignorando l’espressione ombrata della sorella, Rivaille ritornò con lo sguardo verso il cumulo di persone cercando di vedere anche solo un dettaglio che gli avrebbe potuto far individuare Erwin.  
Probabilmente non sarebbe più arrivato.  
Stranamente, quel pensiero lo fece irritare. Non avrebbe ammesso che ci sperava, d’incontrarlo dopo giorni che non si erano visti.  
«Ehi, vi offro da bere.»  
Gli occhi grigi di entrambi gli Ackerman e quelli di Eren si voltarono all’unisono, incontrando la figura di un tizio anonimo, accompagnando da un altro soggetto insignificante, ma con chili di muscoli in più.  
Rivaille li ignorò entrambi, ritornando alla calca.  
«No, siamo a posto.» Rispose Eren, avvicinandosi a Mikasa che aveva imitato il fratello.  
Il ragazzo che aveva parlato sorrise divertito, agendo come se non avesse sentito nulla e avvicinandosi ad entrambe le ragazze al muro.  
«Bambolina, tu sei a corto. Pago io tutto quello che vuoi.» Continuò questo, rivolto a Rivaille che continuava a non ascoltarlo, seppur quel nomignolo gli avesse fatto serrare la mascella e irrigidire i muscoli delle braccia per un cazzotto che gli avrebbe volentieri dato sulle gengive.  
«Ho detto che siamo a posto.» Sottolineò duro Eren, tirando indietro Mikasa e avvicinandosi al moro che continuava ad avere il viso voltato di lato, privo d’espressione celata dietro il caschetto scuro.  
Il tizio lanciò un’occhiata di fastidio al ragazzino, avvicinandosi di più e allungando una mano verso il visino della ragazza dai capelli lunghi. Gli prese il mento costringendola a guardarlo in viso.  
Le iridi di Rivaille si ridussero a due schegge sottili, mentre i pugni si stringevano e le labbra si tendevano a un solco sottile e duro; i pungi chiusi, le nocche bianche e tanto tirate da aspettarsi una reazione che, in un battito di ciglia, avrebbe avuto.  
«Che modi; non hai sentito quello che hanno detto? Non vogliono.»  
La voce arrivò prima della mano che afferrò il braccio dell'uomo, stringendolo tra le dita con una presa salda, cosa che fece mollare il viso di Rivaille in un soffio, mentre i presenti sollevavano lo sguardo sul nuovo venuto; Rivaille dilatò il proprio.  
Erwin aveva assunto un'espressione tutt'altro che amichevole, mentre teneva ancora tra le dita il braccio dell'uomo in questione, osservandolo con astio mal celato.  
«Mi spiace, non c'era un cartello con scritto “riservato” mi pare.» Disse l'uomo, mentre Erwin gli lasciava la presa e si affiancava a Rivaille con un mezzo passo, lanciandogli poi un solo sguardo, prima di tornare al tizio.  
«Ma avevano cortesemente rifiutato la tua offerta, quindi non allungare le mani sulle donne degli altri.» Ribadì ulteriormente il concetto Erwin, per nulla intimorito, cosa che – probabilmente – non sembrava rassicurare l'uomo, dato che non era propriamente alla sua “stessa altezza”, né come stazza né come slancio.  
L’uomo alzò le mani, indietreggiando beffardo ma accettando la realtà dei fatti; capendo l’antifona, si mise da parte e, assieme al compagno, entrò nel locale.  
«Erwin!» Sospirò sollevato Eren, rilassando i muscoli e indugiando in un sorriso di conforto e gratitudine. «Credevo non ce li scollassimo più di dosso.» Una nota irritata gli velò la voce, guardando dentro al locale con fastidio.  
Mikasa al suo fianco gli si fece vicina, gli occhi scuri brillanti ed estatici.  
«Sei stato molto virile a difendermi, Eren.»  
Eren la guardò a disagio, cercando di ritrarsi. «Si ok, staccati però...»  
Rivaille aveva continuato a guardare il viso di Erwin, fisso e con un pacato stupore lungi da lui mostrare; eppure aveva sentito, solo per un istante, il cuore cedere prima che lo invadesse quel coinvolgimento tanto grande da riempirgli lo sguardo grigio e impedirgli di staccarlo dall’altro.  
«Me la sarei cavata anche da solo.» Principiò il moro, col capo rivolto verso l’alto. Non si scostò da quella vicinanza, però, nonostante il tono velatamente irato con cui parlò.  
Erwin aveva osservato qualche istante Mikasa e Eren, sorridendo al ragazzino prima di riabbassare lo sguardo su Rivaille che era tutt'altro che ben disposto nei suoi confronti.  
«Lo so, ma volevo scongiurare un massacro.»  
Il moro schioccò la lingua.  
«E poi si può sapere dove cazzo eri?»  
Gli sorrise imbarazzato, grattandosi leggermente dietro la nuca.  
«Beh... Il mio cellulare è... Come posso dire... Ha avuto un  _incidente_ oggi pomeriggio e non so il tuo numero a memoria.» Ammise, come per giustificare il fatto di non essersi fatto più sentire, mentre col braccio gli circondava le spalle in maniera quasi protettiva ed in un gesto quasi casuale e istintivo, traendolo appena più a sé. «Scusami, avrei dovuto cercarti appena arrivato.» Gli disse, continuando a guardarlo; avrebbe voluto baciarlo e avrebbe, in effetti, anche potuto farlo senza darsi troppo pensiero visto che era alla fine vestito come una ragazza e tutti i presenti erano convinti della cosa.  
Rivaille lo lasciò fare, per quanto continuò a restare con le braccia incrociate in petto ed il viso stoico alzato ad affrontarlo.  
Scorse sincerità nei suoi occhi, dubitava che in qualcuno semplice e ingenuamente schietto come lo era Erwin riuscisse a mentire così spudoratamente.  
«Non hai gareggiato! Mi sarebbe piaciuto rivederti in moto.»  
Eren lo anticipò con un’affermazione che racchiudeva l’interrogativo che gli fremeva sulle labbra e che avrebbe voluto chiedergli lui stesso.  
Erwin sorrise al giovane, trattenendo un sospiro di sconforto.  
«Mi dispiace. Un impegno improvviso: i miei hanno dato una cena da cui non sono riuscito a fuggire.» Spiegò, ritornando con lo sguardo al moro, in uno sguardo eloquente, in quell’intesa che rimandava ai discorsi fatti e a ciò che lo legava ancora alla propria famiglia in quella situazione scomoda a cui non riusciva a ribellarsi.  
Rivaille non disse nulla, ma l’accettò come spiegazione avvalorata dalla colpevolezza che gli leggeva sul viso dai tratti severi, per una colpa non sua.  
Abbassò il viso, deviandolo di lato, pacato.  
Per un istante un timore gli si era insidiato, gelido, tra i pensieri: che Erwin avesse voluto ciò che bramava di più per poi accantonarlo una volta svanito il desiderio per lui.  
Si strinse appena di più a lui, rincuorato della sua presenza, in un fremito al contatto con il calore del di lui petto. Da quanto non lo sentiva come l’aveva sentito quella notte?  
«Puoi restare? O hai lezione domani?»  
Erwin riabbassò lo sguardo su di lui, nel notare come gli si fosse leggermente avvicinato, almeno per quanto concerneva il rilassamento delle spalle e abbozzò un'espressione intenerita.  
«No, posso restare.» Ammise, stringendo un poco la presa sulle spalle in modo più intimo e possessivo al tempo stesso.  
Eren arrossì appena, distogliendo lo sguardo e riprendendo a bere di fronte a Mikasa come se si sentisse a disagio, alla consapevolezza di quel contatto, ma Erwin non lo interpretò come un gesto fatto con cattiveria: aveva intuito piuttosto bene il carattere del più giovane, dal modo in cui rifuggiva anche i segni d'affetto eccessivo della ragazza, dunque tornò a dedicare la propria attenzione a Rivaille.  
Poi si sporse leggermente, in modo da arrivare all'orecchio del moretto. «Scusami, dovevo arrivare prima.» Gli soffiò contro, con la voce bassa e premurosa.  
«Sì, avresti potuto.» Lo ammonì pacato, rivolgendogli uno sguardo torvo seppur ammansito per quel contatto gentile e possessivo. Uno sguardo che si andò ad affilare appena, velato di malizia. «Puoi farti perdonare.»  
Si volse appena, appoggiandogli le mani contro l’addome, poggiandovisi col corpo, non lasciando il suo sguardo al di là della frangia scura di quella parrucca; gli occhi sembravano essere più sottili, più attraenti.  
Erwin gli sorrise, abbassandosi quel tanto che bastava per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, leggero e dal quale si staccò in un istante. «E come...?» Gli chiese, ma malgrado la domanda, la voce era abbastanza bassa e lo sguardo era piuttosto eloquente, mentre faceva scivolare le mani giù, fino ai suoi fianchi sottili, stringendoli appena tra di esse.  
Sebbene fossero in pubblico e lui non apprezzasse particolarmente dare spettacolo, Rivaille riusciva a tirare in ballo quel lato meno responsabile di sé, mentre gli stringeva i fianchi e gli sfiorava appena con il fiato il collo, risalendo nuovamente fino all'orecchio. «Ti porto dove vuoi.»  
Lo sguardo del moro si accese da un baluginio d’eccitazione, mentre schiudeva le labbra in un respiro trattenuto un istante in gola.  
Un fischio acuto, invero, gli impedì di rispondere, seguite da una voce ed il vociare che ritornò di nuovo confusionario ed elettrico: avevano avvistato il primo in gara svoltare l’ultima curva e dirigersi verso la linea di traguardo. A breve la gara sarebbe stata conclusa, e i soldi che gli avevano dato gli scommettitori erano al sicuro tra i petto e il corpetto stretto, pronti per essere dati al vincitore.  
Sarebbe stata questione di minuti, forse anche meno...  
«Mikasa, daglielo tu il premio.» Esordì pacato, voltandosi e, con un gesto fluido, porgere alla sorella il piccolo mazzo di banconote.  
Lo sguardo della giovane si costrinse, corrugando la fronte.  
«È compito tuo; sta a te stasera.»  
«Ho da fare. Ci vuoi due secondi intanto.»  
Controvoglia, Mikasa accettò il compito mentre il fratello gliele porgeva sul palmo della mano. Lanciò uno sguardo obliquo a Erwin, come se fosse colpa sua, per poi guardare il fratello con pacata stizza.  
«Kenny non sarà contento.»  
«A Kenny gli basta che si siano fatti i soldi, ed è stato scommesso come ci si aspettava. Il mio compito è finito.» Spiegò. «E poi se qualcuno ti importuna, hai Eren-...»  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sul viso rosso del giovane ancora intento a ingurgitare birra, in quel bicchiere già ridotto a metà.  
Corrugò la fronte, Rivaille, scettico. «Ragazzino, non starai bevendo un po’ troppo?»  
Questo lo guardò solo un istante, quasi si vergognasse per non sapeva quale motivo, prima di guardare insistentemente il liquido ambrato rimasto.  
«N-no... Sto a posto.» Ammise annuendo convinto, nonostante il moro non lo fosse per nulla. Non avrebbe detto che tutto quel rossore era stato dovuto al contatto spinto che aveva avuto con Erwin pochi istanti prima, e a quei gesti intimi nonostante fossero stati solo accennati che si erano scambiati; gesti che Eren non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare, non così in pubblico per lo meno.  
«Mikasa, se è ubriaco guida tu-...»  
«Non lo sono! Sono sobrio, Mikasa è al sicuro con me!» Esordì in moto deciso e sicuro, tanto che Rivaille non potè dirsi di non fidarsi della serietà con cui lo guardava né dell’orgoglio che gli leggeva negli occhi verdi, cristallini e attenti.  
Era lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando si era presentato davanti casa a chiedere di poter accompagnare Mikasa ad un cinema senza fare nulla di male, riportandola in tempo per il coprifuoco. Non che a lui fosse importato molto cosa faceva la sorella e a che ora ritornava o con chi se la faceva - men che meno - ma quella sorta di rispetto, non tanto per lui, quanto per Mikasa e per la ragazza che era, lo aveva stupito, in un ragazzino poco più che diciassettenne.  
No, dopotutto non era ubriaco.  
Mikasa lo osservava con occhi adoranti, facendoglisi più vicina e prendendolo sotto braccio in un gesto misurato e pieno di quel sentimento che doveva provare per lui.  
«Va bene, la lascio a te.» Affermò, in un breve cenno del capo Rivaille.  
Afferrò la mano di Erwin, quindi, superandoli in fretta mentre Mikasa, dietro le spalle, gli borbottava che se la poteva cavare anche da sola, come aveva fatto lui stesso poco prima.  
Si inoltrò in una delle vie laterale, allontanandosi lentamente dal rumore delle voci e dei motori delle moto sempre più vicini.  
«Con cosa sei venuto?» Gli chiese, voltandosi appena e fermandosi solo per circondargli il collo, ed issandosi sui tacchi, scoccargli un bacio sulle labbra al buio della via.  
«In macchina.» Rispose semplicemente, quando le loro labbra si furono staccate in quel bacio veloce che si erano dati dopo essersi allontanati un poco. «Quindi possiamo andare dove vuoi.» Aggiunse nuovamente, catturandogli ancora una volta il fianco con la mano con cui non lo teneva, infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra e godendosi quella differenza d'altezza che era, grazie ai tacchi, notevolmente diminuita.  
«Oppure... Potremmo non andare da nessuna parte.» Sussurrò piano, a voce bassa, mentre sfiorava con la punta delle dita il suo fianco, risalendolo fino alla spalla, mentre con la bocca scivolava sul collo niveo, suggendolo delicatamente.  
Volse il viso di lato, il minore, socchiudendo gli occhi grigi con le labbra che si sfioravano appena, lambite da respiri tiepidi, profondi mentre si stringeva di più al corpo di Erwin, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutti quei giorni. Ignorò la parrucca che gli scivolò dalla nuca, cadendo a terra e liberandogli i ciuffi scuri, appena scarmigliati.  
«Non importa dove andiamo,» Mormorò basso, con voce appena roca, ma con quella nota acuta che la contraddistingueva. Chiuse gli occhi, con l’odore dell’altro contro il proprio viso, i capelli contro la propria mano e il petto contro il proprio; quello era tutto ciò che desiderava avere. «mi basta che sia con te.»  
Una richiesta, quasi, quella che gli uscì dalle labbra e che gli imporporò le guance bianche, nascoste dall’ombra del vicolo e dalla fioca luce delle luci a pochi passi da loro.  
Ma nonostante la vergogna, o l’esporsi così tanto a un uomo che neppure conosceva così bene, non poté fare a meno di agire senza giudizio, strusciando il viso contro la di lui guancia prima di ricercare di nuovo le sue labbra e perdersi in un altro bacio profondo; non si era mai sentito così, come se fosse terribilmente felice solo nello stare tra le braccia di qualcuno.  
Erwin sorrise contro la bocca di Rivaille, lambendogli la lingua e succhiandogliela delicato, prima di distaccarsi da lui.  
«Allora andiamo.» Mormorò, tenendogli ancora la mano nella propria e, dopo aver raccolto la parrucca, gli fece strada, diretto verso dove aveva parcheggiato.  
Arrivarono in fretta, cedendo a quell’avidità propria dei ragazzini inesperti e frettolosi di far subito quasi come non ne avessero tempo di baciarsi ancora una volta contro la portiera, mentre Erwin gli lasciava la mano e gli sfiorava appena la schiena arcuata, prima di aprirgli la portiera e farlo entrare.  
Il rombo basso e cupo dell’accensione della macchina coprì il rumore caotico del rave e delle moto appena arrivate al traguardo; il rumore stridente dei freni e l’odore di benzina e gomme bruciate sull’asfalto, furono coperti dalla musicalità del motore della mercedes, in quel rombo cupo che fece fremere di desiderio e di un malsano piacere le membra del moro fin dal momento in cui Erwin premette l’acceleratore per partire.  
Non andarono troppo lontano: un parco pubblico, isolato, in un quartiere calmo e già immerso nel sonno. C’era solo il silenzio dato dalla notte già inoltrata, sporcato dal borbottio della macchina mentre si fermavano nel parcheggio dove qualche macchina stava spenta e senza conducente.  
Nessuno avrebbe udito i sospiri caldi e affannosi che già lambivano le labbra socchiuse di Rivaille, al di là dei vetri appena più scuri, dando l’idea vaga di ombre che si muovevano, e di un corpo sopra a un altro, con la schiena arcuata e il capo reclinato verso il basso.  
La gonna gli impediva gran parte dei movimenti, ma a dispetto di quanto fosse alquanto discutibile addosso a lui, in quel momento la reputava piuttosto eccitante nel suo utilizzo, in quello strusciare della curva perfetta dei glutei contro il basso ventre del maggiore. Le ginocchia premevano ai lati del sedile di Erwin, a cavalcioni sopra di lui e delle sue gambe, tanto che la cosce erano più scoperte di quanto la comune decenza avrebbe accettato in una donna.  
Ma se ne fregava di come si trovava, limitandosi ad ansimare basso e caldo tra un bacio e un altro, un ansito e un morso seguito dal suggere di ambo le bocche.  
Erano preda di nuovo di quella strana euforia adolescenziale data da chissà quale nuova scoperta; Erwin attribuì la propria all'intesa sessuale che sembrava esserci tra loro, decisamente troppa rispetto a chiunque altro, ma allo stesso tempo doveva essere per prima cosa mentale, almeno dal suo punto di vista. Non gli fosse piaciuto, non sarebbe di certo finito a fare sesso con un ragazzo, sebbene non fosse mai stato in alcun modo chiuso a riguardo.  
E  _Dio_ , anche in quel momento sentiva l'eccitazione partire dalla testa fino al ventre, mentre schioccava baci veloci e voraci contro la bocca di Rivaille, che gli si strusciava addosso con quella sua illegale sensualità, anche vestito in quel modo, anche con l'aspetto androgino che il trucco e il leggero rigonfiamento sul petto gli regalava.  
Le mani si mossero liberamente sulle gambe, sulle cosce nude e si infilavano giusto un poco verso l'interno, senza tuttavia toccarlo più approfonditamente se non sulla pelle diafana; scorreva con le labbra sul collo e lungo il mento, in piccoli baci e sospiri affrettati, seppure le sue mani si muovessero con dedizione e senza fretta, passando la lunghezza delle sue gambe più e più volte fino alle ginocchia piegate.  
«Sicuro... Che vada bene farlo qui?» Chiese poi, mentre si staccava dalle sue labbra per un istante, solo per osservarlo negli occhi truccati, che ne risaltavano ancora di più il colore argentato, liquido di quella passione che stavano condividendo.  
Aveva il timore che Rivaille pensasse, in quel modo, che fosse semplicemente frutto dei loro ormoni, se finivano per farlo nel primo luogo disponibile e isolato; avrebbe voluto chiarire le cose, ma non sapeva neppure come l'altro considerasse la loro relazione, anche se lui stesso aveva cercato di chiarirgli che aveva intenzioni serie.  
Il viso del moro si scostò appena, in seguito all’ennesimo bacio spudorato dato in una frenesia crescente e che si costrinse ad acquietare, schiudendo le labbra ora rosse e tumide, guardandolo al di là delle palpebre parzialmente calate per un desiderio che ancora gli rendeva lo sguardo attento e cristallino.  
«Dovresti dirmelo tu.» Rispose in un sospiro, scendendo a suggergli la base della guancia, e più in sotto l’incavo che questa creava con l’inizio del collo. Inspirava il suo odore unito alla colonia messa per quella presunta cena avuta che sapeva di muschio.  
Fece un atto di forza ad allontanarsi di nuovo, quel poco che bastava per ritornare a guardarlo in viso da quella breve distanza. «Se hai paura che sporchiamo i sedili, non preoccuparti: puoi venirmi dentro.» Ammise in un sussurro caldo come il sole di mezza estate, guardandolo con occhi impudici mentre gli si inarcava contro in una pressione più presente dei glutei contro il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni di Erwin, poggiando le mani contro la spalliera del sedile e si abbassava di nuovo a baciarlo. «Questa macchina è troppo bella e costosa per sporcarla. Non me lo perdonerei.»  
Il biondo preferì non dirgli che poco gli importava che si sporcasse, anche per via del fatto che Rivaille fosse fin troppo coinvolto visto il suo mestiere.  
«Ho i preservativi.» Rispose accennando ad un sorriso, prima che le mani lasciassero le sue cosce per risalirgli lungo il petto baciandolo ancora.  
Infilò una mano sotto il tessuto duro del corpetto, palpando il fianco in una carezza possessiva fino alla vita esile quasi quanto quella di una donna, seppur più soda e con un accenno di muscoli, mentre la mancina si alzava e scopriva la cerniera scura, seminascosta da un lembo di raso nero, che partiva dal centro del petto fino all’ombelico; gliela abbassò lentamente, con Rivaille che mimava il gesto inarcando la schiena in un sospiro liberatorio, facendoglielo togliere per esporre più pelle, in modo che potesse posarvi le labbra e le mani. Abbassate le spalline, Rivaille se ne liberò lasciandolo cadere sul sedile del passeggero, restando col busto scoperto ai baci e ai sospiri di Erwin.  
Gli massaggiò i fianchi scoperti, lui, mentre con la bocca andava a scivolare verso il pomo d'Adamo e ne succhiava la pelle diafana.  
Sentiva la pressione fatta dai glutei del più giovane contro la propria eccitazione, ma preferì ignorarla ancora un po', mentre con le mani andava a carezzargli il ventre e l'ombelico, parte che si ritraeva a contatto con le sue dita per riflesso. Aveva il corpo così chiaro, non aveva fatto in tempo a rimirarlo per bene quella sera nell'appartamento di Rivaille, così voleva rimediare almeno un po', toccandolo e tastandolo, mentre tornava ancora una volta alle sue labbra gonfie e con le dita gli andava a sfiorare appena i capezzoli, facendoli inturgidire alla stimolazione.  
Gli gemette contro le labbra, il moro, a occhi chiusi mentre sentiva il petto stimolato e accarezzato dalle di lui mani, ampie e calde. Un respiro gli spezzò appena la voce che esile gli sfuggì dalla bocca in una boccata d’aria a contatto con la bocca di Erwin, continuando a strusciare i glutei contro l’eccitazione del maggiore, sentendola di nuovo sveglia e fremendo al ricordo di quella sera e di come fosse stato a essere un suo esclusivo possesso.  
«Quanto sei previdente.» Mormorò in risposta con un velo divertito sul viso arrossato dal desiderio e dalla temperatura già alta del piccolo abitacolo della macchina. «E virile. Mi sei piaciuto prima, in difesa della fanciulla in difficoltà.» Continuò, scostandosi un poco.  
Allungò le mani, guardandolo con gli occhi argentei liquidi e screziati di desiderio, mentre gli toglieva la maglietta, alzandola sulla testa, per poi premere le mani sul suo addome appena contratto in quella posizione semi sdraiata per l’inclinazione in cui avevano messo il sedile.  
In un gesto lento gli sbottonò il bottone dei jeans, intrufolando una mano dentro a questi e all’intimo. Il sesso sembrava esplodergli, in quel caldo opprimente che sentì palpandolo alla sua base. Lasciò andare un gemito basso, di piacere, guardandolo al di là delle ciglia scure. «Peccato che io non sia una fanciulla e non ero in difficoltà. Ma mi sono eccitato ugualmente tanto.»  
Erwin rise, sebbene le dita di Rivaille attorno alla sua eccitazione gli stessero regalando dei piacevoli brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
«Non volevo che finisse a rissa... La mia bella fanciulla non è propriamente indifesa.» Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, succhiandogli il lobo mentre con le mani scendeva nuovamente lungo il petto fino al ventre, infilando le mani sotto la gonna, sfiorandolo tra le gambe, sebbene ancora coperte dal sottile strato lucido del collant e dall'intimo.  
Tirò appena il tessuto sintetico sottile, facendolo tornare in uno schiocco contro la pelle delle cosce, mentre con le labbra lo continuava a baciare con foga. «Avresti potuto metterti degli autoreggenti.» Gli sussurrò contro la bocca, rabbrividendo al pensiero di potergli abbassare semplicemente l'intimo senza tirare via altro.  
Rivaille sbuffò sardonico, continuando a pomparlo.  
«Col cazzo, tu sogni.» Proferì laconico, mordendogli il labbro inferiore, prima di volgere il capo di lato. Già era un inferno con quella trappola di collant che aveva rubato a Mikasa; non sapeva cosa fossero le reggicalze, ma sapeva che sarebbero state trecento volte peggiori di quello.  
Erwin gli mordicchiò una guancia, mentre tirava verso il basso la pellicola sottile, facendo un rumore poco rassicurante nello scoprirgli finalmente un po' di pelle alabastrina.  
«Almeno la prossima volta torniamo in un letto.» Borbottò, conscio di non potersi muovere liberamente, sebbene non fosse scomodo: gli sarebbe piaciuto mordicchiarlo e sovrastarlo, rotolando di lato, ma considerata la situazione, avrebbero finito per farsi male entrambi – non che avercelo a cavalcioni fosse così tremendo, anzi.  
Rivaille lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, trattenendo un sospiro tra le labbra schiuse e umide.  
«Non avevo previsto che mi avresti scopato nella tua auto.» Mormorò di rimando, in un borbottio simile a quello del biondo, raggiungendogli il collo e affondando appena con i canini sulla pelle ambrata come il miele o l’orzo dorato d’estate, diversa dalla propria.  
Non lo aveva previsto, ma era stata un'improvvisata molto piacevole almeno dal suo punto di vista, nonostante la scomodità che si sarebbe fatta sentire solo una volta concluso il tutto. Non avrebbe potuto avere migliore aspettativa di come la serata sarebbe proseguita.  
La mano gli serrò appena di più il membro alla base, facendo pressione col dorso di questa per fargli scivolare in basso i pantaloni e l’intimo e lasciarlo libero, dritto, nella propria presa in quelle carezze che gli dava. Fu per gli ormoni in circolo, o per i fremiti che raggiungevano il basso ventre facendolo quasi gemere dalla voglia di liberarsi, oppure per il desiderio quasi opprimente e avido che lo stava consumando di essere preso da quel suo sesso che sentiva pulsare caldo nella mano che lo portò ad aggiungere al suo orecchio: «E le reggicalze, un giorno, potrei metterle solo per te.»  
Un ansito impudico, fatto con voce calda e sensuale tanto da risultare indecente nonostante non avesse detto nulla di terribilmente sconcio o depravato.  
Ma il modo in cui lo disse, lo sguardo al di là delle ciglia scure e dell’eyeliner che rendeva quegli occhi quasi ferini e passionali, liquidi di desiderio, assieme al movimento della mano che portò il sesso di Erwin con il proprio fondoschiena, ancora coperto dalle calze, mimando il gesto di issarsi e discendere su questo in maniera lasciva e provocante; il tutto, rese la carica erotica in quelle parole tremendamente alta.  
Si morse l'interno della bocca per evitare di gemere a quell'atto di puro istinto da parte di Rivaille, ma non si lasciò andare al desiderio, mentre l'altro gli si strusciava addosso con maggior vigore.  
«Ci conto allora.» Disse leggero, mentre con le mani tirava, stavolta con meno attenzione, per scoprirgli fino alle ginocchia, tirando insieme anche l'intimo umido, giusto per lasciare abbastanza libertà di movimento per quello che stavano facendo.  
Gli baciò la guancia, prima di allungare una delle mani verso la tasca dei suoi pantaloni abbassati e tirarne fuori il portafogli, per estrarre il quadratino argentato, lanciando il portafogli sul sedile del passeggero. «Mettimelo.» Mormorò con voce roca, mettendoglielo nella mano, per poi tornare a sfiorargli le gambe nude, dedicando solo qualche tocco al membro teso di Rivaille, in punta, in modo da potersele inumidire e, poi, scivolare oltre, per stimolarne il retto.  
Le labbra andarono a baciare per l'ennesima volta quelle del moretto, mentre con una mano gli sollevava verso l'alto la gonna contro il ventre, afferrandogli una natica e con l'altra, invece, si faceva spazio tra le stesse, penetrandolo con la punta delle dita umide.  
Non ci mise niente, Rivaille, a rompere la plastica del profilattico tra i denti, e prenderlo tra dita, usando entrambe le mani nel farlo scivolare per tutta la sua lunghezza e coprirlo; un moto di fastidio gli attraversò le labbra, appena arricciate, nel pensare che avrebbe voluto sentirlo ruvido dentro di sé, senza quella plastica ad attutire il tutto.  
“Ne prendo un altro; per me.” Disse, guardandolo eloquente, mentre imitava il gesto dell’altro, fatto poco prima, e ne estraeva un altro. Gli andava largo, cose che sottolineò ulteriormente le dimensioni del membro di Erwin più del normale, ma per l’uso che ne doveva fare sarebbe andato bene.  
Un sussulto e un gemito gli fecero abbandonare ogni altro pensiero futile, portando lo sguardo all’indietro solo per vedere le calze basse e i glutei afferrati, penetrati dalle sue dita.  
Una mano prese di nuovo il sesso turgido, portandolo nella fessura di quelle curve sode e perfette del fondoschiena; nonostante un gemito di dolore e fastidio gli gorgogliò in gola mentre si posizionava meglio sopra a questo, sbattendo appena col freno a mano, la punta lo aprì piano, penetrando lentamente mentre Rivaille inevitabilmente si abbassava più giù.  
Era caldo, anche con il profilattico, anche se il contatto era solo appena accennato, eppure sembrava quasi sentirlo, pulsargli dentro man a mano che si abbassava ed un gemito languido gli lambiva le labbra e riempiva gli occhi argentei, con le mani premute sul di lui addome.  
Guardò lo sguardo di Erwin solo un istante, giusto il tempo per vedere le sfumature del desiderio screziargli la chiarezza delle iridi cerulee e imporporargli appena le guance, prima di avanzare e baciarlo di nuovo, circondandogli le spalle, mentre i fianchi si muovevano, abbozzando i primi movimenti resi difficoltosi dal luogo e dalla scarsa libertà di movimento, alzandosi e calando di nuovo sul membro, ripetendo il movimento ancora, e ancora.  
Erwin sospirò, avvolgendogli la schiena con le braccia a propria volta, inclinando appena il corpo in modo da rendere un minimo meno forzato il movimento dell'altro, cercando di andargli incontro con il rapido movimento del bacino verso l'alto.  
Era stretto, ma lo accoglieva perfettamente, avvolgendolo e facendogli salire l'eccitazione e il calore per tutto il corpo.  
«Tutto a posto?» Sospirò contro il suo orecchio, mentre con una delle mani scivolava lungo il suo corpo e andava a stimolarlo dietro, dove i loro corpi erano uniti, rabbrividendo per come i muscoli del compagno si stringevano a contatto con le sue dita.  
Rivaille abbozzò un assenso solo mormorato, senza invero guardarlo in viso.  
Gli baciò la bocca ancora, ansimando e muovendosi alla meglio in quella posizione tutt'altro che comoda in quel frangente: avrebbe di certo voluto sovrastarlo o sdraiarsi completamente, vedendolo appoggiarsi con maggiore libertà contro il suo corpo o prenderlo da dietro, allargandogli per bene le gambe – cosa che non poteva fare in quella circostanza.  
Chiamò sommessamente il suo nome, mentre gli baciava ancora il viso, con urgenza e bisogno, mentre le mani ne stringevano i glutei e il bacino si spingeva verso l'alto, verso il suo corpo arcuato.  
E Rivaille si muoveva andandogli incontro, affondando quando l’altro si alzava e si spingeva in lui, ritraendo quando il sesso ne usciva e Erwin abbassava i fianchi; la schiena si arcuava in onde sinuose, dritta eppure flessuosa come un giunco esile seppure tutt’altro che fragile – solo quell’accenno di muscoli sull’addome e sulle braccia erano a dimostrare quanto poco femminile potesse essere e quanto avrebbe potuto rompere il setto nasale in meno di tre secondi.  
Gli ansiti si perdevano nell’abitacolo della Mercedes, confondendosi in quei sospiri affrettati e quei nomi di entrambi sussurrati a fior di labbra e contro la pelle, accompagnati dal rumore umido e impudico del membro che affondava tra le natiche sode, lasciate scoperte dalla gonna di pelle dove, sul davanti, svettava un breve accenno del sesso del moro coperto dal profilattico.  
Lentamente, le spinte si fecero più ruvide, affrettate, avide di raggiungere il punto più profondo, così come la voce del moro si alava appena, roca, contro il collo di Erwin e il suo orecchio, respirandogli caldo a ogni spinta che l’altro gli dava, sempre più forte, data per puro desiderio carnale e passionale.  
Inesorabilmente, perse qualsiasi raziocinio di tenere a bada la voce, gemendo impudico il nome di Erwin a ogni affondo, con le iridi vacue e liquide come metallo fuso.  
Sentire la voce sempre più alta dell'amante era per Erwin decisamente eccitante, considerando poi la situazione in cui si trovavano e del fatto che fosse piuttosto vicino al limite, non c'era da stupirsi se anche lui ansimava pesantemente e profondamente, cercando in qualche modo di prolungare l'amplesso in modo che anche Rivaille potesse raggiungerlo a breve distanza rispetto a sé.  
«Ci sono...» Mormorò roco contro il collo arrossato del più giovane, mentre aumentava il ritmo con cui si spingeva verso l'alto, cercando di affondare ancora di più, malgrado il corpo dell'altro fosse probabilmente già stato penetrato fin nel profondo dal suo sesso che si faceva strada ormai con facilità, malgrado le dimensioni e i muscoli che lo stringevano.  
Prese il sesso di Rivaille tra le mani, avvolgendo il materiale lucido e sottile che lo avvolgeva, muovendo le dita in modo da fargli raggiungere con maggiore rapidità l'orgasmo che stava raggiungendo anche lui. Gli baciò le labbra, mentre affondava un'ultima volta dentro al suo corpo e si abbandonava a un ansito soffocato nella bocca gonfia dell'amante.  
Rivaille si tese, trattenendo un ansito acuto e roco mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre sentiva quell’ultima spinta, più violenta e profonda, arrivargli fino in fondo, sentendo il calore dell’altro trattenuto dal profilato; ci si spinse ancora un paio di volte, teso, venendo subito dopo in un fiotto caldo che venne raccolto da quello che si era messo sul proprio sesso proprio per evitare di sporcare dappertutto, mentre un gemito, un rantolo si liberava dalla bocca schiusa.  
Erwin si lasciò scivolare mollemente sul sedile, tirando con sé il moro, avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia, in modo che potesse sdraiarsi contro di lui.  
Fremiti di un amplesso appena concluso gli facevano fremere le membra pallide, appena sudate. Gli occhi, Rivaille, li aveva socchiusi, ancora liquidi, con il viso reclinato di lato contro il di lui petto, in un affanno che condividevano e che, ora, sostituiva come unico rumore nella macchina quello dapprima riempito da ansiti e gemiti.  
«Riprendo fiato e poi andiamo.» Gli disse, con il respiro ancora pesante e affrettato, uscendo dal suo corpo lentamente e tenendolo stretto a sé, socchiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare un po' dal rumore dei loro respiri pesanti e dei loro battiti uguali, veloci e che pian piano sembravano rallentare tornando normali.  
Quello del moro, invero, ebbe un istante di incertezza, inciampò su se stesso, cedendo in una fitta appena labile di dolore nel sentirlo parlare.  
Si alzò appena, con le iridi basse, ignorandolo, togliendo entrambi i profilattici e mettendoli da parte dopo averli chiusi; il movimento delle gambe gli arrecò più fastidio e dolore di quanto si aspettasse, tutti i muscoli e le ossa delle gambe oltre dei fianchi sembravano bestemmiargli contro.  
Con fatica, gli si mise sopra, entrambe le gambe distese, appena piegate di lato.  
«Devi avere fretta, per andare già via.» Mormorò pacato, lo sguardo leggermente più vigile e meno appannato dal desiderio.  
«Ah, no! Non volevo dire che volevo tornare a casa.» Si affrettò ad aggiungere Erwin, rendendosi conto che, il modo in cui aveva detto quella frase, avrebbe potuto indurre di certo l'altro a equivocare. «Pensavo di... Non so, volevo portarti da qualche altra parte. La macchina non è proprio comodissima.» Spiegò, allungando nuovamente le braccia per tirarselo verso il basso, facendo premere la guancia del più giovane contro il proprio petto, mentre passava le mani tra i capelli scomposti.  
«Non ti ho fatto male, vero?» Chiese poi, cercando il suo sguardo mentre continuava a scompigliarne i capelli con le dita.  
Uno sguardo che il minore alzò subito, osservandolo dal basso mentre scuoteva appena il capo in una risposta silente, di diniego, prima di allungarsi e baciargli le labbra in un tocco leggero.  
In parte, quella fitta andò attenuandosi.  
«Ma vorrei che me ne facessi di più.» Ammise, sfiorandogli il petto con tocchi leggeri, quasi impalpabili. Erwin rise a quelle parole, una risata bassa, roca a causa del respiro ancora pesante, mentre con gli occhi chiari guardava l'altro.  
«Sicuro di volerlo fare di nuovo qui?» Domandò, sebbene le sue mani fossero rapidamente scese a prendergli i fianchi stretti, mentre la sua bocca scendeva contro quella di Rivaille a baciarlo.  
Il moro annuì di nuovo, la voce trattenuta in quel mormorio appena mormorato tra le labbra dell’altro, in quell’ennesimo bacio che la sua bocca ancora era avida di ricevere.  
Quelle labbra voluttuose si schiusero di nuovo, tumide e gonfie, rosse com’erano arrossate le gote nonostante l’ombra della notte che calava su entrambi.  
Sospirò in un fremito, mentre il corpo di Erwin lo sovrastava lentamente, cambiando a tentoni e con leggera difficoltà quella posizione. Rivaille si distese sul sedile reclinato, arcuando la schiena e dischiudendo le cosce bianche quando la mano calda di luine percorse il profilo di queste, raggiungendo la curva morbida dei glutei scoperti da una gonna nera totalmente tirata in alto, contro l’addome.  
Un sospiro contro la sua bocca ed entrambi si persero l’uno nell’altro per la seconda volta.  
  
La luce debole e fredda del mattino colpì Erwin come un taglio chiaro sulla pelle scura, dall’occhio alla guancia.  
Le palpebre fremettero, si strinsero infastidite, ma non si aprirono; lentamente, iniziò a svegliarsi.  
Il cinguettio e il rumore lontano delle macchine in autostrada giungeva ovattato, era un fruscio piacevole e calmo che avrebbe potuto riconciliargli il sonno se non fosse che, mentre fece per mettersi meglio con la schiena, questa gli restituì una fitta di dolore tanto acuta da doversi mordere l’internò della guancia a forza per non lamentarsene.  
Alla fine, si rese conto con rammarico, erano rimasti in macchina.  
Non si era neppure accorto di essersi appisolato fino a quell’istante in cui si guardava attorno spaesato.  
Rivaille era reclinato di lato, le gambe piegate sopra il proprio addome e parte del suo viso contro il proprio petto, sdraiato di fianco su un piccolo pezzo di sedile. I capelli erano scarmigliati, con una mano si copriva il viso dalla luce del mattino; lo aveva coperto come meglio poteva, mettendogli sopra il busto nudo la sua giacca di pelle e lui stesso si era abbassato di nuovo la gonna, per lo meno a coprirgli parte delle cosce, privo ormai sia dell’intimo che delle calze.  
Tentò di drizzarti appena a sedere, nonostante la schiena gli si stesse rivoltando contro.  
Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione, gelandogli il sangue: il rumore del cancelletto d’ingresso venne richiuso e i passi si avvicinarono.  
Un uomo, un dipendente giovane da quello che vide, gli passò affianco lanciando dentro la vettura solo una sbirciata, prima di arrossire spaventosamente e sbrigarsi a salire nella propria fiat.  
Erwin si ributtò indietro, in un sospiro.  
Cazzo.  
E lui tra qualche ora doveva essere da tutt'altra parte, magari anche pulito e sistemato, cosa che lo obbligava a tornare a casa e darsi una ripulita. Masticò un'imprecazione dentro di sé, prima di tornare a guardare il più giovane, mollemente rilassato e addormentato.  
Non gli piaceva l'idea di svegliarlo, tuttavia considerata l'ora, era l'unica cosa che poteva fare in quella circostanza, dato che nessuno dei due – apparentemente – aveva notato di essersi addormentato in macchina dopo chissà quanti amplessi.  
«Rivaille?» Lo chiamò piano, allungando le dita a sfiorarne i capelli scuri, scompigliati e che non lasciavano adito a dubbi, su quanto avessero fatto in quella circostanza la notte precedente. Lo continuò a toccare sul capo, tra i capelli, per poi sfiorarne la fronte rilassata, contrariamente a quanto, normalmente, sarebbe stata aggrottata.  
Un mugugno e quella fronte si increspò come l’acqua di un fiume, le iridi si strinsero al di sotto della mano che schermava la luce del giorno ma che, inevitabilmente, riuscì a infiltrarsi tra le fessure delle dita sottili.  
Si mosse appena, irrigidendosi l’istante successivo.  
«Ah-... Cristo, che cazzo-...»  
Una fitta che si riverberò su tutta la spina dorsale, finendo ai fianchi e sulle anche, bloccandogli gran parte dei movimenti se voleva evitare di piegarsi in due dal dolore.  
«Attento.» Lo rimproverò Erwin, nel vederlo irrigidirsi a causa del dolore che, probabilmente, aveva colpito anche lui a causa della posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato.  
Rivaille alzò il capo quel tanto che bastava a mostrare l’irritazione sul viso in un risveglio che non aveva previsto. In verità non aveva nemmeno previsto di rimanere a dormire dentro la macchina che ora capiva essere la causa delle bestemmie che avrebbe tirato di lì a poco. «Ho-... Devo bere caffè.» Esordì con voce inflessibile, impastata e arrochita.  
«Non so quanto ci convenga...» Mormorò Erwin distrattamente, considerando la situazione nell'insieme; avevano entrambi un aspetto talmente sfatto e i vestiti erano, di certo, in uno stato che non avrebbe lasciato comunque adito a dubbi su cosa avessero concluso. Senza tenere conto del fatto che Rivaille era semi-vestito da donna e che, dubitava, le calze e la parrucca fossero presentabili a breve. «Forse meglio che ti accompagno a casa?» Domandò, mentre si cercava di rassettare un minimo, anche se la schiena gli faceva malissimo.  
Rivaille guardò fisso di fronte a sé, le palpebre semicalate sull’iride vacuo ancora dal sonno, una scheggia dura ma dai contorni vacui di metallo che ancora faticava a svegliarsi.  
Però annuì in un mugugno breve, mentre si drizzava lentamente a sedere.  
Masticò un paio di insulti, mentre si spostava sul sedile del passeggero a torso nudo che si coprì infilandosi sbrigativamente la giacca mentre Erwin accendeva la macchina in un rombo basso.  
Le scarpe col tacco erano ancora per terra, sul tappetino.  
Affondò con la schiena contro l’angolo tra il sedile e la portiera, alzandosi il colletto per il freddo.  
Guardava pacato il profilo del maggiore che ingranava la marcia e metteva la retro.  
«Farai tardi a quel qualcosa a cui devi andare oggi?»  
«No, non preoccuparti. Farò in tempo.» Rispose semplicemente, allacciandosi la cintura mentre precedeva con la macchina verso casa del moretto. In realtà avrebbe dovuto fare le cose di corsa, ma al momento non gli importava così tanto, dato che la presenza di Rivaille bastava a renderlo molto più rilassato di quanto, normalmente, sarebbe stato vista la natura dell'impegno.  
«Tu invece verrai rimproverato?»  
«Rimproverato?» Un ciglio inarcato fu la massima espressività che Rivaille gli avrebbe dato, quella mattina, assieme ad uno sbuffo di laconica ironia. «Non essere stupido, non ho due anni. Kenny accetterà.» Affermò, mettendo una fine a quell’argomento.  
Volse il viso di lato, verso la strada che gli passava davanti.  
Era stanco, e spossato; ma più di tutti aveva un fastidio a cui non riusciva a dare un nome, come un sassolino in una scarpa, una piega che non riusciva a stendere.  
Il viaggio verso casa fu più lungo del previsto.  
Il moro non si mosse, nemmeno quando la macchina si fermò sul vialetto: fissava Erwin come a cercare qualche dettaglio, privo d'espressione.  
«Allora?» Domandò inflessibile, allungando le gambe e incrociando le caviglie sulle cosce dell'altro.  
Mise il freno a mano, Erwin, volgendo lo sguardo su Rivaille, sorridendogli dolcemente con una punta di riso sugli angoli della bocca.  
«Allora?» Chiese, poggiando le mani sulle gambe dell'altro, nude, in una posizione che sembrava volergli intimare qualcosa che, tuttavia, l'altro non gli stava dicendo.  
Percepì la leggera tensione del compagno, sebbene non sapesse affatto a cosa potesse essere dovuta, così si slacciò la cintura, sporgendosi verso quello per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, accarezzandogli la guancia pallida. «Allora ti chiamo stasera?» Mormorò poi, tornando a posare le labbra sulle sue, in un contatto più lento e intimo rispetto a quello di prima, mentre con una mano si faceva perno e con l'altra gli teneva debolmente il mento sollevato.  
Rivaille si tese appena, restio, cedendo nonostante tutto al tocco gentile e tiepido delle labbra di Erwin contro le proprie, chiudendo le palpebre un istante.  
Forse era solo una sua sensazione, non doveva darci peso.  
Lo guardò, poi, osservando le screziature cerulee.  
«Meglio per te che lo fai.» Lo avvertì serafico, prima di scostarsi e scendere dall’auto con le scarpe e il bustino scuro di Mikasa tra le mani, camminando a piedi scalzi sul vialetto breve di casa.  
Erwin lo osservò fin quando poté, fino a quando non lo vide sparire oltre la porta, solo allora rimise in moto per tornare a casa.  
  
Il grande lampadario occupava esattamente il centro della grande sala; stava oscillando leggermente, forse per via del continuo vociare, o dei passi che si muovevano, o forse della musica, sebbene non abbastanza alta da disturbare le conversazioni di coloro che erano riuniti al suo interno.  
C'erano donne e uomini che giravano con i bicchieri ricolmi di quello che doveva essere ottimo vino – o champagne – volteggiavano sicuri e tornavano poi al tavolo per rifornirsi, nel caso qualche ospite avesse terminato il proprio drink.  
Ricordava molto uno spettacolo di altri tempi, in effetti, sebbene coloro che erano all'interno erano vestiti in modo formale: uomini in giacca e cravatta o completi eleganti e donne nei loro vestiti ricercati, un po' troppo colorati e scollati, ma senza risultare volgari. C’era un certo garbo in tutti gli invitati, che erano di certo la parte più facoltosa della città, se non della provincia. Dottori, avvocati, notai, banchieri, militari d'alto rango. Dovevano essere tutti riuniti lì, in quel momento; persone di successo e che non erano di certo solite a una vita di stenti.  
Erwin se ne stava in disparte nel suo completo scuro, i capelli tirati perfettamente indietro, a scoprirgli la fronte e lo sguardo azzurro, nei suoi lineamenti severi seppur gentili. Osservava silenziosamente il fondo del proprio bicchiere quasi vuoto, deciso più che mai a non far cadere nessun tipo di attenzione su di sé, come del resto era solito fare in quel genere di circostanza.  
«Oh, Erwin ti ho trovato finalmente!» La voce di sua madre lo riscosse dalla sua contemplazione, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo su di lei. Le sorrise appena, un sorriso accennato e non proprio vero, mentre veniva ricambiato da uno più largo e dagli occhi verdi di lei, il viso truccato e giovanile contornato dai capelli castani di media lunghezza, che le ricadevano appena sulle spalle scoperte del vestito elegante che indossava. Inconsciamente ebbe l'istinto di scappare. Un animale, del resto, fiuta facilmente il pericolo e lui era talmente tanto abituato a quel sorriso, a quegli occhi verdi, da non poter non notare quella sfumatura di eccitazione che significava una cosa ben precisa: guai.  
La presenza silenziosa, ma con un leggero sorriso, di suo padre alle sue spalle non faceva che avvalorare la sua tesi.  
«Mi cercavate?» Domandò, guardando il suo genitore, quello che tirava le fila della sua vita fin da quando era nato; il padre ricambiò il suo sguardo azzurro con il proprio, prima di affiancarsi alla moglie con un passo soltanto e fronteggiare così l'altezza del figlio che era poco maggiore della sua.  
«Volevamo presentarti alcuni nostri conoscenti.» Erwin sapeva cosa voleva dire quella parola:  _finanziatori_ , il classico tipo di persone che avrebbero tranquillamente potuto rovinare chiunque, se solo avessero voluto. Annuì leggermente, consapevole di non potersi sottrarre, mentre sua madre lo prendeva per un braccio e lo tirava appena, guidandolo.  
«Sai i Poliskov sono delle persone deliziose, hanno anche tre figlie adorabili...» Registrò nella propria mentre che erano probabilmente dell'est Europa, se non di prima, al massimo di seconda o terza generazione e quello era di certo uno dei requisiti per tenersi buoni i suoi genitori. Dare e avere, era quello che nella famiglia Smith – e non solo – era sempre stato uno dei principi fondamentali e che, in politica, era la prassi. Dubitava che i rapporti tra i suoi e quella famiglia fossero semplici come apparivano e, del resto, lui non era così ingenuo da cascarci.  
«Ah, davvero? Mi piacerebbe conoscerle allora.»  
Sua madre gli strinse maggiormente la mano sul braccio, emettendo un'esclamazione di pura soddisfazione nell'aver ottenuto quello che voleva fin dall'inizio. Era chiaro, che il suo interesse fosse quello di legarsi a quella famiglia, lo era così tanto, che per un attimo Erwin pensò di strattonare il braccio e scappare, ma non lo fece.  
«Signor Poliskov, le presento mio figlio.»  
Era un uomo magro, dallo sguardo severo, affiancato da una moglie che, se non fosse stata bella di lineamenti, Erwin non avrebbe neppure notato a causa della scarsa presenza in quel momento. Oscurata completamente dall'uomo al suo fianco, che teneva tra due dita un bicchiere di champagne, annusandolo leggermente dopo avergli stretto la mano.  
«Mio piacere, Erwin. Irina, vieni.»  
L'accento marcato gli fece capire che la sua idea iniziale non fosse sbagliata. Persino il nome della figlia era tipico dell'est Europa; dovevano essere arrivati alla nascita della figlia maggiore, se non di quella minore al massimo.  
Una ragazzina, apparentemente sui diciotto anni e con un vestito grigio perla si avvicinò timidamente; aveva i capelli sciolti, dello stesso colore ramato della madre e gli occhi erano chiari, non avrebbe saputo dire se verdi o più vicino all'azzurro, era troppo lontana per capirlo bene. La ragazza teneva appena il capo basso e non lo guardava direttamente: era piccolina, resa un po' più alta dai tacchi che indossava e che la rendevano, a occhio, alta pressapoco fino alla sua spalla.  
«Piacere... Sono Irina Poliskov.»  
«È mia secondogenita. Prima volta per lei qui.» Erwin annuì, mentre sua madre gli lasciava il braccio in un chiaro segnale. Sorrise alla ragazzina, porgendole il braccio, intenerito in qualche modo da quel comportamento timido – doveva essere un uomo estremamente autoritario, il padre – da come parlava. O forse era semplicemente l'accento, che lo rendeva eccessivo alle sue orecchie.  
«Allora le mostrerò i dintorni, se lo desidera.» Propose, guardando la ragazza che passò la mano sotto il suo braccio, tenendo una presa leggera. Un cenno d'assenso di Poliskov fece annuire anche la giovane Irina, prima che Erwin muovesse i primi passi verso quella situazione.  
Era finito in un guaio non indifferente e non sapeva come uscirne.


	7. Capitolo VII

Aprì la porta infilando le chiavi nella serratura quasi volesse violentarla, aprendola e per poi richiuderla con un sospiro stanco; sugli occhi cerchiate di scuro si riflettevano le notti insonni e le giornate piene di lavoro arretrato.  
Fortunatamente c’erano Farlan e quella ragazzina col part-time, Isabel, ad aiutarlo e alleggerirgli il carico sulle spalle; a volte li raggiungeva anche Mikasa.  
Per quanto quel lavoro gli sporcasse le mani di grasso e i vestiti di olio, e lo costringesse mezza giornata sdraiato a terra, gli piaceva; ma a volte era davvero dura.  
Lanciò la maglietta sporca sul divano, al lato opposto del quale stava seduta la sorella, gambe incrociate, intenta a sfogliare una rivista, aveva i capelli umidi per una doccia appena fatta e gli lanciò tra una ciocca e l’altra uno sguardo assente, ma profondo.  
Non pronunciò parola, ma si limitò a fissarlo con uno sguardo di monito; gli stessi che spesso e volentieri Rivaille stesso le lanciava quando doveva ammonirla o farle rendere di conto di quanto sbagliata fosse una sua parola o un suo gesto.  
Il moro se lo sentì addosso quello sguardo, ma fece finta di niente aprendo il frigo e prendendo una bottiglia di tea freddo che si scolò direttamente.  
«Quando vai a fare la spesa, comprane un’altra. Non ci bevo nella tua stessa saliva.» Mormorò la ragazza sfogliando una pagina della rivista.  
Rivaille la guardò con la coda dell’occhio, una scheggia affilata, prima di staccarsi e rimettere il tappo.  
«Immagino che non dici queste cose quando devi ficcare la lingua in gola al tuo ragazzo, dico bene?» Ironizzò laconico questo, avviandosi verso la propria camera.  
Non sentì le parole della giovane in quel borbottio un po’ imbarazzato e stizzito con cui gli rispose, socchiudendosi la porta alle spalle e facendo per cambiarsi.  
Era da più due settimane che non si vedeva con Erwin. Si sentivano solo per messaggio, due parole scritte di fretta tra un corso universitario e il suo lavoro che non gli lasciava nemmeno un momento di libertà per rispondere a mozzichi e bocconi ai suoi messaggi; la sua voce la sentiva arrochita e resa appena distorta dalle chiamate al cellulare all’ora di pranzo o dopo cena, chiuso nella propria camera.  
Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non gli mancava rivederlo o sentire su di sé il calore provenire dai suoi sorrisi spontanei e genuini come i primi raggi di sole tiepido di primavera.  
Prese il cellulare, osservando l’ultimo messaggio a cui doveva ancora rispondere.  
Era distrutto, diceva Erwin, aveva fatto tardi per una cena protratta più del necessario eppure era andato a lezione il mattino dopo.  
Trattenne un sospiro stanco.  
Voleva chiedergli di rivedersi, ma non avevano stabilito nulla che potesse far intendere un suo coinvolgimento in qualcosa di serio tra loro.  
Lo facevano pensare, queste cose non dette; l’ultima volta che si erano visti gli era sembrato strano, distante, nonostante lo avessero appena fatto.  
L’aveva semplicemente riaccompagnato a casa, sorridendogli con un sorriso dietro al quale non c’erano né promesse né interrogativi.  
«Hai fatto la lista della spesa? Cosa vuoi-...?» Domandò una volta ritornato in sala e messo il portafoglio nella tasca sul retro dei jeans.  
Si fermò mentre vedeva quanti soldi avesse, corrugando appena la fronte nel vedere il viso teso della sorella ricambiare il suo sguardo, come se non si aspettasse di vederlo lì in quel momento. «... Cosa c’è?»  
Restò in silenzio, deviando lo sguardo, abbassandolo e poi rialzarlo.  
«Te l’ho... Scritto lì. Sta... Sopra al tavolo.»  
Non era normale. Rivaille la squadrò ancora, dubbioso, allungando lentamente la mano ad afferrare il biglietto: osservò le quattro cose scritte con la sua scrittura tondeggiante, poi ritornò da lei.  
Niente di anormale.  
«Ok... Però smettila di fissarmi come se ti avessi chiesto di spogliarti nuda.»  
La giovane abbassò le gambe, facendo per parlargli, indugiando, abbassando gli occhi in quel suo tenero modo di mordersi il labbro che a Eren piaceva tanto – la rendeva più umana di quello che sembrava, diceva.  
«Rivaille.» Lo chiamò, tesa. Il moro si era portato già verso la porta, voltandosi con le sopracciglia inarcate verso l’alto a quel richiamo. Di solito sentiva pronunciare il suo nome solo con rabbia o apatia o irritazione; era strano, molto strano.  
Questa posò la rivista aperta sopra al tavolino basso di legno, avvicinandola più a lui. Continuava a guardarlo. «Dovresti leggere questo.»  
Lo stupore del moro assunse una venatura dubbiosa, posando lo sguardo verso quella rivista tutta colori sgargianti e scritte dimensione diciotto da cui si sarebbe tenuto alla larga come la peste.  
«Vuoi farmi leggere del tuo idolo che si sposa o fa figli per il mondo? Pensavo fosse passata quell’età.» Affermò sardonico Rivaille avvicinandosi, notando però che Mikasa continuava a guardarlo con apprensione, alternandolo alla pagina bianca di fronte a lei con le mani giunte in grembo.  
Sospirò, afferrando la rivista per portarsela di fronte.  
C’era un articolo che occupava tutta una pagina, bianco con lettere nere scritte in maniera relativamente decente, molto più di quello che pensava.  
 _Nobiltà dell’Upper East Side_  il titolo dell’articolo, cosa che gli fece ancora di più dubitare di sua sorella e di cosa pensasse fossero i suoi gusti in fatto di riviste o di gossip.  
Lesse in fretta, ignorando molte notizie inutili – un nipote di un senatore scoperto con droga nella macchina, una figlia di un facoltoso imprenditore tutta riccioli e occhioni che aveva appena ricevuto un enorme brillante che nella foto sfoggiava assieme a due tette enormi.  
Stava per lasciar perdere quando l’ultima foto, un particolare lo colpì.  
Era una foto di gruppo, cinque o sei figure che posavano nei loro vestiti costosi, abiti da sera grigi e nastrini color porpora e giallo ocra.  
Quello sulla sinistra, con una camicia bianca, completo scuro, capelli biondi baciati dal sole e sorriso per il quale aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore la prima volta che erano stati in quel locale in campagna, lo stesso sole a sfiorargli i lineamenti, illuminargli gli occhi; un sorriso e uno sguardo che, in quella foto, erano rivolti a qualcun altro.  
Sentì uno strappo lieve, seppur doloroso tanto quanto uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
«Non è che devi per forza credere a tutto quello che c’è scritto.» La voce di Mikasa si intromise nella sua più totale catatonia, ma lo sguardo di Rivaille era fisso sulle poche righe scritte. «I giornalisti di gossip ingigantiscono sempre tutto; scrivono un mare di cazzate.»  
Ma lui continuava a guardare quel ragazzo con cui ci aveva fatto sesso, che aveva baciato e con cui aveva riso, lo vedeva forse per la prima volta vestito in quel modo così elegante e compito tanto che stentava a riconoscerlo nel vincitore del rave che aveva conosciuto quella sera e che ci aveva provato spudoratamente con lui.  
Era un’altra persona, quella che vedeva cingere con una mano la vita sottile di quella ragazza dai lunghi capelli ondulati che ricambiava il sorriso in maniera più timida e imbarazzata.  
Sentì lo strappo farsi sempre più profondo.  
Tutti gli altri osservavano il fotografo, loro due erano persi nello sguardo dell’altro.  
Affianco all’immagine, poche righe riguardanti banchetti e cene fatte tra i soci di qualche club per discutere di qualche loro importante problema riguardante la povertà nel mondo, presumeva; una nota metteva un punto interrogativo sulla possibilità di un futuro fidanzamento per una solidità tra rapporti di investimento.  
Non riuscì a leggere oltre.  
«Credi che mi interessi di cosa fa Erwin?» Domandò apatico, lanciando il giornale sul tavolo sotto lo sguardo stupito della sorella, velato di apprensione.  
Il moro non ricambiò il suo sguardo, voltandosi subito e dirigendosi di nuovo verso la porta. «Scopiamo e basta, non credere che stiamo insieme per qualche sorta di affetto.»  
«Rivaille...!»  
«Ritorno tra dieci minuti.»  
La porta si richiuse sbattendo più forte del normale, facendo fremere le pareti dell’intera casa e ponendo un fine a quella ridicola conversazione.  
Scese due scale, Rivaille, per poi fermarsi non riuscendo più a proseguire.  
Con una mano si poggiò al corrimano in ferro, il capo venne reclinato verso il basso coprendone lo sguardo.  
Era stato stupido.  
Era stato ingenuo.  
Si morse l’interno del labbro tanto forte da farsi sanguinare. Sospirò. Ritornò a scendere le scale, uscendo alla luce del pomeriggio inoltrato prima di inviare un messaggio.  
  
Erwin alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, sospirando. Era così stanco: erano settimane che non riusciva a uscire, che non riusciva a scappare per riottenere un minimo di quella vita che si era, faticosamente, costruito in segreto. Era tornato al punto di partenza, era di nuovo succube di un mondo che non aveva mai voluto e ancora fermo, perché non riusciva ad andare via davvero.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a essere più risoluto, forse le cose si sarebbero potute fermare prima, forse non avrebbe finito per rimanere incastrato – letteralmente – in una promessa che era di certo complicata da non onorare.  
Osservò la giovane al suo fianco, perfetta nel suo abito elegante, con quegli splendidi capelli rossi che le ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle e quel sorriso, che finalmente sembrava più disteso, rispetto alle settimane precedenti, libera probabilmente da quel peso che aveva avuto addosso fin dall'inizio. Si era affezionato a lei, non aveva potuto fare altrimenti: così piccola e impaurita, le aveva offerto il braccio per proporle una via d'uscita da una situazione che, era sicuro, la opprimesse così tanto da annullarla; del resto era la storia della sua vita, aveva riconosciuto immediatamente un suo simile.  
Irina era dolce, ancora ingenua nonostante tutto e apprezzava la sua compagnia, non certo nel modo in cui suo padre avrebbe voluto, certo, ma stavano bene assieme. Trovavano conforto l'uno nella tristezza dell'altro; quell'impossibilità a scappare e lasciare tutto che li legava in famiglie che non volevano e la consapevolezza di non poter continuare a nascondersi per sempre.  
«Erwin.» Solo il suo nome pronunciato dalla sua voce gentile, e lui sollevò lo sguardo, scuotendo leggermente il capo; Irina lo capiva anche se non parlava, abbastanza da avere forse la consapevolezza, che  _prima_  avrebbe anche potuto amarla e trovare in lei un posto in cui scappare e che persino i suoi genitori avrebbero approvato. Ma era troppo tardi, troppo tardi per trovare un equilibrio che mai c'era stato nella sua vita.  
«Non preoccuparti, sono solo...»  
«Scusa, è colpa di mio padre se è successo tutto questo.»  
«No, Irina. Non prenderti colpe che non hai, è stata anche colpa mia, perché sono ancora troppo debole per oppormi.» La giovane sorrise, ma era un sorriso triste, carico di consapevolezza: erano entrambi deboli, erano entrambi incapaci di spezzare le loro catene, legati a un destino già scritto che non potevano cancellare se non con la forza.  
«Ma tu hai una persona importante, no? Perché non scappi via con lei?»  
Erwin abbassò lo sguardo, colpito nel vivo. Rivaille ormai era la sola cosa che desiderasse davvero, che volesse; la sola persona che avrebbe voluto accanto a sé e quella che, sicuramente, avrebbe sofferto di più per la sua debolezza. «Perché non sono ancora abbastanza forte, perché anche se lo amo non ho la sicurezza di potermene prendere cura, ora come ora. Non ho neppure il coraggio di andarmene di casa, Irina, che vita potrei offrirgli? Ha la sua vita, è meglio che pensi che vada tutto bene, almeno fino a quando non lo andrà più.» A quel punto lo avrebbe odiato e sarebbe stato molto più facile, per Rivaille, cancellarlo; era così egoista da non riuscire neppure a essere pienamente sincero con la persona più importante della sua vita, solo perché le cose avrebbe voluto risolverle da solo.  
Osservò ancora una volta il cielo che si faceva arancio, mentre accompagnava la ragazza verso casa.  
  
«Com’è andata la cena?» Domandò Rivaille seduto contro il cruscotto della macchina.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato, si erano dati appuntamento di fronte ad un locale che spesso frequentava con Farlan, in una zona tranquilla e alla mano, vicino a un parco dove c’erano i ragazzini a giocare e rientravano dal doposcuola con gli zaini in spalla. «Hai fatto tardi, ho letto. Hai più occhiaie di me, tra un po’, forse sarebbe meglio che tu faccia una dormita ogni tanto.»  
Prese un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia di vetro che teneva in mano; il viso aveva assunto le sfumature d’arancio e pesca che il sole creava mentre tramontava al di là delle montagne, infastidendolo e lasciandolo con la fronte corrugata e gli occhiali da sole scuri inforcati sugli occhi.  
Era la prima volta, dopo quelle settimane, che riusciva a vedersi con Erwin.  
Non gli aveva rivolto un sorriso, nonostante gli occhi continuassero a soffermarsi sulle sue espressioni, nonostante il maggiore non potesse accorgersi delle proprie nascoste dietro a Ray-Ban.  
Erwin gli sorrise, malgrado l'espressione incolore, coperta dagli occhiali da sole che, visto il giorno morente, avevano ben poca ragione di essere sul viso dell'altro.  
«È andata.» Rispose semplicemente, arrivandogli vicino con pochi passi; avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma dato il posto in cui erano, non gli parve esattamente il caso.  
Aveva ragione Rivaille, stava arrivando a una sorta di punto di rottura, non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti con quella storia e, sebbene il vedere dopo settimane l'altro, lo avesse notevolmente sollevato, dall'altro lato lo faceva sentire ancora peggio per via dei propri impegni.  
«Tutto bene al lavoro?» Gli domandò a propria volta poi, in attesa di fronte a lui.  
Rivaille storse la bocca.  
«A quanto pare la gente sta prendendo la patente nei sacchetti delle patatine e brucia frizioni a cazzo.» Mormorò contro il bordo della bottiglia, facendone un altro sorso.  
Vide scorrere gli ultimi ragazzini al di là delle lenti.  
Si puntellò con una mano nel cruscotto, all’indietro, inarcando la schiena. Lo guardò fisso, quindi. «Ci sarai al rave? O devi ancora fare l’aristocratico a qualche cena tra voi nobili?»  
Erwin sospirò appena, annuendo: secondo i suoi pani sarebbe riuscito ad andarci per un soffio considerata la giornata che gli si prospettava davanti in modo piuttosto scuro; avrebbe voluto evitarlo, eppure si irritò leggermente al modo in cui l'altro gli si rivolse. Un fastidio leggero, che cercò di ignorare, sorridendogli aperto, seppure stanco.  
«Dove vuoi andare?» Gli chiese allora, facendosi più vicino e carezzandogli il braccio con la punta delle dita, sebbene con lo sguardo lo stesse fissando molto più intensamente.  
Si tese appena, il moro, a quel contatto, pelle contro pelle, ritraendosi quasi inconsciamente quando lo attraversò il pensiero di quella stessa mano attorno alla vita di quella ragazza.  
Lo mascherò nel suo repentino drizzarsi e fare due passi, superandolo, andando verso il secchio per buttare la bottiglia quasi vuota.  
«Da nessuna parte, e non penso che tu potrai stare fuori di casa tutta la sera. Hai degli  _obblighi_ , no?» Sottolineò quella parola venandola d’acido. Iniziava a dubitare di tutto quel poco che gli aveva detto, stava iniziando a non credere a tutta quella bontà che gli leggeva in quel sorriso.  
E la cosa lo distruggeva.  
Si mise le mani in tasca, per poi voltarsi. «A questo proposito, ora che ci siamo meglio togliermi questo pensiero di torno: sarebbe meglio che questa cosa finisca.» Doveva ringraziare gli occhiali da sole che gli coprivano lo sguardo, o non avrebbe saputo come nascondere quell’insofferenza che li riempiva. Riprese fiato, mentre il cuore faceva fatica a stargli dietro, continuando superficiale, guardando un punto della strada. «Ci siamo divertiti per un po’, ma tu hai la tua vita e io la mia. Evitiamo di complicarcela e niente più coinvolgimenti.»  
Erwin tacque, trovandosi sul momento a corto di parole da dire; ma fu un istante, prima di voltare di scatto il capo, come se solo in quel momento avesse appreso completamente il significato delle parole dell'altro.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
Lo chiese con una sorta di ingenuità, coperta dal senso di consapevolezza. Sapeva esattamente quello che voleva dire, ma sperava di sbagliarsi, sperava che Rivaille non volesse dirlo, che lo avesse fatto solo perché risentito dalla situazione, da come lo stesse trascurando per qualcosa di esterno, che non riusciva a farli incontrare. «Io non ho mai pensato che la nostra fosse una relazione fisica, né l'ho mai fatto per divertimento.»  
Rivaille tese la mascella, deviando lo sguardo di lato per evitare di guardare quanto fosse in grado di mentire mantenendo quell’espressione di ignara e spudorata innocenza. Trattenne fiato nei polmoni, sentendoli tirare.  
«Ah no, eh?» Mormorò in un sibilo asciutto, quasi sardonico e pregno dell’amarezza che gli lambiva la bocca.  
Voleva sputargli addosso tutto quello che gli aveva fatto prendere a cazzotti il muro di casa in un momento di ira; voleva rinfacciargli tutto quello che c’era stato – per quel poco - e tutte le parole gentili e i baci e le carezze elargite la sera a lui e al mattino date a qualcun’altra.  
Ma resistette. Dopotutto lo sapeva fin dall’inizio che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere un dopo tra di loro.  
Era consapevole della posizione di Erwin nel mondo, nettamente diversa dalla sua.  
Lo sbaglio era stato suo.  
Solo e soltanto proprio.  
Strinse la mano attorno al collo della bottiglia, bevendone un altro sorso per poi gettarla nel secchio vicino. «A me risulta il contrario, ma tranquillo, non te ne faccio una colpa. Lo capisco.» Ammise con lo sguardo basso verso una crepa della strada. «È meglio così. Devi farti una famiglia che non sia una cosa impossibile con un altro uomo. Inoltre ti ho usato anche io un po’; è solo attrazione fisica la nostra.» Spiegò spicciolo, con un nodo alla gola da rendergli complicato persino respirare mentre quel peso alla coscienza aumentava, così come lo strappo al cuore andava facendosi sempre più doloroso.  
Erwin non riusciva davvero a capire perché Rivaille lo stesse rifiutando in quel modo, non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato nella loro relazione – perché era quello che lui aveva sempre pensato fosse, fin dall'inizio – da spingere l'altro a comportarsi così. Certo, era vero che erano due uomini, ma ormai era una cosa così normale che non c'era neppure nulla di male in quello. Erwin non era stato completamente sincero circa la sua situazione familiare, ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere un problema insormontabile: erano ancora all'inizio, anche lui non sapeva un sacco di cose su Rivaille, ci sarebbero arrivati passo passo; da parte sua poteva dire di essersi comportato in modo corretto, perché credeva fermamente che potessero avere una storia seria e importante.  
Schiuse le labbra, pronto a ribadire, ancora una volta, il suo punto di vista, quando sentì la vibrazione del cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Emise uno sbuffo infastidito, estraendolo e guardando il mittente: sua madre. «Scusami un attimo.» Borbottò, anche se non accennò minimamente ad allontanarsi, mentre rispondeva.  
«Pronto?»  
 _«Oh tesoro, meno male che hai risposto subito. Ho assoluto bisogno di te tra mezz'ora!»_  
«Mamma ti avevo detto che stasera era...»  
 _«Sì, sì, lo so. Ma puoi dire a quel tuo amico che vi potete vedere in un altro momento. Questa è una cosa importante.»_  Erwin roteò lo sguardo verso l'alto; tutto per sua madre era più importante di quello che voleva lui, specie se lo decideva lei. Aveva la pessima abitudine di non ascoltare d'altra parte. «Anche questa è una cosa importa-»  
Aveva anche la pessima abitudine di interromperlo se voleva far valere ulteriormente le proprie ragioni, senza sentire affatto la sua opinione.  
« _Oh andiamo, puoi vederlo quando vuoi. Invece una cena con la famiglia Poliskov non capita tutti i giorni._ » Avrebbe voluto dirle che erano  _giorni_ che cenavano con Irina e parenti, ma non poteva. Non poteva risponderle male, non avrebbe che ottenuto l'effetto contrario. Si portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandosi la tempia, chiudendo gli occhi. «Non credo che il signor Poliskov si risentirebbe se per una sera io non fossi presente...»  
« _Irina lo farebbe senz'altro!_ »  
«No, nemmeno lei se la prenderebbe.» Gli dispiaceva lasciarla sola, ma quello che stava facendo al momento, per lui, era molto più importante di una cena con finanziatori della campagna di suo padre e sua madre. « _Erwin, per una volta puoi smetterla di essere egoista. Ti voglio qui tra venti minuti al massimo._ » E chiuse la chiamata senza dargli il tempo di polemizzare ulteriormente.  
Osservò in silenzio il telefono per qualche istante, per nulla arreso alle parole di sua madre; ma non poteva non andare, non voleva avere problemi con suo padre nonostante tutto.  
Sospirò, rimettendo il cellulare nella tasca e sollevando lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace, continueremo il discorso. Ora devo andare.»  
Rivaille sentì il respiro graffiargli la gola, lo strappo riaprirsi dopo aver tentato di ricucirlo. Inutile.  
Guardò la strada senza vederla, sentendo nient’altro che una promessa che gli suonò tanto falsa da essere come fiele sulle labbra.  
Era questo tutto l’interesse che Erwin aveva per lui? Che aveva sempre nutrito e che millantava, tra un bacio e una carezza, tra un sorriso e uno sguardo gentile...?  
Un angolo delle labbra si tese, a forza, verso l’alto in un sorriso a metà, di amarezza e una vuota ironia di cui il di lui viso ne era totalmente privo.  
«Alla fine ti sei rivelato quello che pensavo.» Mormorò a capo chino, la frangia scura che gli sfiorava la fronte e le guance esangui. I pugni stretti nelle tasche dei pantaloni, tanto serrati da sentire le unghie conficcarsi sui palmi.  
La cosa che più gli faceva male era che gli aveva dato parte di una fiducia che non si meritava, parte della sua vita che, nonostante tutto, non rinnegava di avergli mostrato.  
Si era fidato...  
Il pugno partì prima che potesse rendersene conto, impattò contro la mascella più per fare del male a se stesso che per farne a lui.  
L’aria sibilò tra i denti serrati, dietro ai Ray-ban uno sguardo che trasudava tutto il dolore e la rabbia tanto nei confronti di Erwin quanto nei propri; perché alla fine si stava iniziando a innamorare di lui, o di quella pallida immagine di quello che credeva essere il ragazzo dai capelli biondi perfetti, ma che si disfacevano a un minimo gesto con la mano, quello dagli occhi azzurri che lo avevano messo in ginocchio più di una volta.  
Quello stesso sguardo rivolto a qualcun’altra.  
Lo odiava, ma più di tutto odiava se stesso.  
Erwin accusò il colpo, confuso e assolutamente ignaro di cosa potesse aver spinto l'altro a una reazione tanto violenta, che per poco non cadde a terra se non si fosse retto al cofano della macchina; pensava che le cose non fossero così gravi, ma probabilmente si era sbagliato.  
«Ehi, che cazzo-!»  
Respirò a fatica, il moro, indietreggiando; le nocche della mancina che gli dolevano.  
«Prendilo come gesto d’addio per le scopate fatte.» Affermò, gelido, indietreggiando, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere la moto.  
Ignorò gli occhi pizzicare per un pianto che si rifiutava di lasciar scorrere.  
Che importanza faceva dirgli di quella ragazza? Che importava aveva dirgli di quanto fosse stato geloso nel saperlo con qualcun altro? Lui non gli aveva rivelato nulla, non gli aveva mai detto più di quello che c’era tra loro.  
Alla fine era stato solo quello.  
«Rivaille! RIVAILLE!» gli ringhiò dietro Erwin.  
L'unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare fu quella di fermarlo e chiedere chiarimenti, ma l'altro si era già allontanato ed era già montato sulla moto, pronto a sgommare via in un istante, lasciandolo con quelle domande irrisolte e quel dolore alla mascella che, probabilmente, sarebbe diventato un livido evidente da lì a poco. Faceva male, certo, ma non quanto la consapevolezza che l'altro non gli avesse parlato con franchezza, perché dubitava che dietro al suo comportamento ci fosse semplicemente il loro vedersi di rado.  
Fu tentato di seguirlo, ma la vibrazione del telefono nella tasca era il chiaro segno che doveva andare.  
  
I giorni che lo separavano dal rave erano passati notevolmente in fretta – o, da un altro punto di vista, fin troppo lentamente – e non aveva voluto rendersi reperibile per quella serata. Aveva deciso di spegnere il cellulare dopo aver avvisato i suoi, che comunque erano usciti per conto loro per una qualche cena a cui lui non era invitato perché “persona comune” ancora.  
Il rumore conosciuto del rombo delle moto e l'odore acre di fumo e gas si scarico, non proprio il massimo della salute, erano il biglietto da visita dell'ennesima gara clandestina; sospirò, rassicurato che almeno quello non era cambiato.  
Era andato lì col chiaro intento di trovare Rivaille e parlarci, una volta per tutte, cercando di capire che cosa lo avesse spinto a dargli un pugno – di cui ancora portava i segni sulla mascella e per il quale si era inventato una bugia momentanea sull'aver sbattuto contro il gomito di un amico dell'università. Non credeva, anche dopo tutte le nottate passate a pensarci, che fosse semplicemente una questione di scarso interesse da parte propria, quanto piuttosto qualcosa di più radicato che l'altro aveva evitato di dirgli per chissà quale motivo.  
Lo cercò un po': non sapeva se sarebbe stato vestito da ragazza o meno, così si soffermò anche su eventuali gruppetti di uomini che scalpitavano per la ragazza di turno in minigonna; poi nel suo campo visivo gli capitò di vedere Eren, che si dirigeva spedito verso una direzione e, facendo a ritroso il suo percorso con lo sguardo, trovò la sorella di Rivaille, intenta a smanettare velocemente sul cellulare qualcosa, prima di metterlo via e notarlo, mentre si avvicinava rapidamente.  
La salutò con un cenno della mano e un leggero sorriso, prima di fermarsi di fronte a lei.  
«Sai dov'è Rivaille?»  
Mikasa lo guardò con il solito sguardo pacato, nonostante una ruga gli corrugò la fronte al di là della frangia scura; si era tesa appena, quasi in confusione e non sapendo bene come reagire, dopotutto Erwin a lei non le aveva fatto nulla di male nonostante il comportamento da stronzo che aveva avuto.  
«... No.» Mormorò infine, mentendo, sviando il suo sguardo e stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi, non riuscendo a contenersi. «E se lo sapessi, non te lo direi. Se fossi in te eviterei di incontrarlo di nuovo.» Aggiunse guardandolo con occhi sottili, in segno di monito duro.  
Se in un primo momento Erwin si era sentito deluso, l'attimo dopo aveva cominciato a sentire irritazione; persino Mikasa sembrava in collera con lui per chissà quale ragione: non era più semplice dirgli chiaro e tondo cosa non andava in tutta quella situazione? Doveva immaginarselo? Tirare a indovinare?  
«Cosa diamine avete tutti? Non ho idea del perché ce l'abbiate con me. Rivaille non parla, tu non parli. Come faccio a capire cosa c'è che non va? Non credo di aver fatto nulla per meritarmi prima un pugno e poi questo atteggiamento ostile.» La voce era seria, ma allo stesso tempo sicura di quello che diceva; non gli sembrava di aver fatto nulla, tranne forse l'averlo trascurato, ma non gli sembrava di meritarsi quel trattamento per una cosa simile.  
«Nulla? Rivaille non ti ha detto niente?» Mikasa lo guardò quasi con stupore, drizzando la schiena e rilassando i muscoli tesi delle braccia.  
Si mordicchio il labbro inferiore, scostandosi una ciocca da davanti gli occhi, riflettendo titubante; non era la prima volta che suo fratello si teneva tutto dentro, ma di solito aveva intuito per certe cose. «Non ti ha parlato della rivista e della foto tra te e quella ragazza?»  
Erwin la guardò attonito.  
«Quale foto?!»  
«Sinceramente gli ho detto di non prenderla con le pinze, ma persino io non l’avrei ritenuta una cosa così improbabile. Fare sesso con mio fratello e il giorno dopo andare a cene e ricevimenti abbracciato a un’altra... Non c’è da biasimarlo se ha perso la testa. Strano è che ti abbia rifilato solo un cazzotto.» Spiegò spicciola la ragazza, soffermandosi sul livido violaceo alla base della mascella sinistra per poi scostarsi al passaggio di una moto in procinto di essere usata per la corsa di lì a poco.  
Erwin si picchiò una mano sulla fronte, senza eccessiva forza: finalmente sapeva cosa era successo, anche se non apprezzava molto il fatto che l'altro non gli avesse chiesto delucidazioni in proposito, saltando piuttosto alle conclusioni e credendo a chissà quale verità il suddetto giornale aveva voluto far passare.  
«E non era più sensato venirmelo a dire, invece di dare di matto? Dov'è.»  
Stavolta aveva cambiato tono, molto più profondo e meno disponibile, era la voce sicura di chi sapeva quello che voleva fare in quel frangente e che non avrebbe accettato risposte diverse da quelle che richiedeva; raramente Erwin si sentiva così irritato, raramente se la prendeva con gli altri, specie se ci teneva, ma proprio perché Rivaille era importante, non accettava che le cose finissero in quel modo, lasciate marcire per chissà quale conclusione da parte dell'altro.  
Si guardò intorno, quasi frenetico, il respiro pesante gli gonfiava il petto man a mano che l’irritazione cresceva, si faceva più grande, più profonda, montava in petto come un onda.  
Tra tanti volti inutili, tante figure anonime e voci roboanti, fra le moto, le giacche di pelle tutte simili tanto quanto lo erano i capelli resi neri dalla notte che gravava su di loro; tra tutti, lo vide.  
Aveva le braccia incrociate, in quel suo modo apatico di ignorare il mondo attorno a lui, lo sguardo posato su un qualcosa di superficiale, come sempre con tutto e tutti.  
Appoggiato con una spalla a un angolo della strada, rimaneva nell’ombra, non volendo farsi vivo né attirare l’attenzione.  
Ma aveva attirato l’unica di cui gli sarebbe dovuto importare ora.  
Erwin si mosse ancora prima di avere coscienza di cosa esattamente voleva fare o dire, dirigendosi spedito verso il punto in cui aveva visto l'altro ragazzo, arrivandoci con poche ampie falcate.  
Rivaille lo intercettò troppo tardi, in un sospiro stizzito che venne bloccato prima di lasciare le labbra.  
«Dobbiamo parlare.»  
Erwin gli afferrò l’avambraccio senza dargli tempo di rispondere o fare altro, stringendo con forza per trascinarlo indietro, in quel vicolo, lontano da occhi e orecchie che non dovevano interessarsi di loro.  
Il moro ridusse le iridi, assottigliandole, due schegge dure in un moto di irritazione e stupore.  
«Che cazzo fai-!»  
Non lo salutò, Erwin, perché non era nelle condizioni di farlo in quel momento, irritato com'era dalla consapevolezza non solo di essere stato mal menato senza una spiegazione, quanto piuttosto perché Rivaille aveva deciso da subito di non dargli alcun beneficio del dubbio, cosa che per lui, in una relazione, era quasi fondamentale, considerando che la fiducia veniva al primo posto. Sempre. Lui non aveva mai messo in dubbio una sola volta le parole dell'altro, non aveva tentennato pensando a possibilità che non sussistevano, non nella sua mente.  
«Perché non mi hai detto della foto.» Era una domanda, ma era più posta come un'affermazione, mentre lo guardava dall'alto, con lo sguardo tutt'altro che comprensivo in quel frangente. «Hai preferito saltare alle conclusioni, senza neppure dirmi cosa ti avessi fatto per meritarmi un pugno in faccia.»  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo dalla presa della di lui mano contro il proprio braccio, scansandolo infastidito in un moto di rabbia che gli coinvolse lo sguardo, mentre il viso restava una maschera di cera, inflessibile seppur tesa.  
«Ringrazia che te ne ho dato solo uno. Avrei dovuto spaccarti la faccia.» Rispose in un ringhio basso e sottile, guardando il di lui volto per la prima volta indurito dalla rabbia; la stessa che aveva lui stesso nei suoi confronti. «Se te lo dicevo che facevi? Ti inventavi delle cazzate appropriate per salvarti il culo? Mi prendi per uno stupido?!»  
«Ti spiegavo la situazione, invece no. Tu salti alle conclusioni e mandi a puttane tutto senza chiedere niente a nessuno. Ma sei cretino?» Lo aggredì verbalmente, per nulla intimorito né dal suo sguardo, né tantomeno dal tono che anche lui gli aveva usato contro.  
«Quale persona sana di testa preferisce decidere che le cose sono come dicono su una rivista per signore? Un giornaletto per signore, Rivaille. Non un quotidiano. Hai presente la veridicità di quel tipo di rivista? Preferisci credere a quello piuttosto che chiedere a me? Allora è meglio se la chiudiamo davvero, questa storia, se preferisci credere alla verità più semplice.»  
Gli aveva tenuto nonostante tutto il braccio, mentre con l'altro gli bloccava eventuali vie di fuga, poggiato contro il muro, guardandolo. Era ferito? Faceva la vittima? Era lui, l'unico che poteva dirsi ferito in quella situazione, non Rivaille. «Ma sai una cosa? Io non ho iniziato questa relazione, perché sì io la consideravo così, perché mi attizzava il ragazzino vestito da femmina, chiaro? Non volevo solo fare sesso e basta. Volevo conoscere una persona. Volevo conoscere te, non l'immagine che tutti vedono, ma quello che sei davvero, perché per me valeva la pena andare a letto con un maschio, se era  _per te_.» Gli disse contro, ancora, carico di quel risentimento che lo aveva preso fin da quella sera, carico della consapevolezza che i loro sentimenti non avevano per niente lo stesso peso, perché Rivaille non lo aveva mai visto come altro se non un partner sessuale.  
Rivaille lo guardò con le iridi dilatate allo stremo, due piccole schegge di piombo.  
Il respiro trattenuto in gola, e la rabbia che gli montò addosso senza neppure tentare di contenerla.  
«Chiedere a TE? A te che guardavi quella ragazzina con lo stesso sguardo con cui guardavi me mentre mi scopavi!? Non osare prendermi per un ragazzino, Erwin!» Gli gridò scuotendo il braccio in un gesto di rabbia e frustrazione volendosi togliere di dosso la presa che l’altro aveva su di sé, il muro dietro la schiena che gli premeva tanto da far male e il respiro che gli gonfiava il petto. «Credi che io mi fidi delle tue parole quando non so nemmeno quanti cazzo di anni hai? Non sono state le parole del giornaletto, ma ho creduto alla foto! ALLA FOTO! Al tuo sguardo e alla tua fottuta mano su di lei!»  
L’ennesimo strappo al cuore, l’ennesima fitta di dolore al ricordarlo gli graffiò l’anima.  
«So che per te è difficile da credere, ma non è che se sorrido a qualcuno me lo voglio portare a letto. Men che meno se sono già impegnato.» Sputò fuori, scuotendo il capo, sentendo ancora irritazione, ma leggermente più razionale in quel momento, solo per poco, prima che Rivaille parlasse ancora.  
Tutte quelle parole che ora Erwin gli stava rifilando avevano lo stesso effetto di gettare aceto su una ferita ancora aperta; lo stavano distruggendo più di quanto non avesse creduto, e tutta quella rabbia non era altro che l’unica conseguenza di tutti quei giorni in cui era stato in silenzio, evitando di farla più grande del normale.  
Non erano nessuno l’uno per l’altro, in fondo, non lo erano mai stati. «Di quale relazione parli? Non mi hai mai detto nulla, non mi hai mai parlato di nulla, non mi hai mai chiesto un cazzo di nulla! Cos’è che hai fatto oltre al sesso, Erwin, dimmelo! Cos’è che conosci di me? COSA? Cos’è che hai fatto oltre a scoparmi e poi andartene via il giorno dopo?!» Gli ringhiò quasi con disperazione, allungando una mano e dandogli uno spintone.  
Lo voleva lontano, più lontano possibile da sé. Non voleva sentirlo per poi avere in mente il pensiero che quella stessa vicinanza l’avesse avuta un’altra persona.  
Erwin non lasciò la presa, né arretrò malgrado la spinta; pronto questa volta, perché si aspettava anche una reazione violenta da parte dell'altro.  
«E tu cosa mi hai chiesto?! Non volevo darti fastidio, sembrava che non ti importasse minimamente di chi fossi, solo che ti saltassi addosso! Ma se fosse stato davvero solo sesso, non mi avresti incontrato di nuovo, né mi avresti dato un pugno. Pensi di aver capito tutto di me solo per una foto? Solo perché guardavo qualcuno in modo gentile? Non credi di star esagerando!?»  
«Esagerando? Credi che io stia esagerando!?» Non aveva mai usato un tono così alto, il moro, mostrando i denti; il viso distorto da una rabbia cieca. Sentiva l’avambraccio ancora stretto nella morsa dell’altro tanto da aver male, ma lo ignorò. «Venire a sapere che la notte mi scopi come una qualsiasi puttana, e la mattina dopo andavi da lei e l’abbracciavi in quel modo?! Le dicevi le stesse paroline del cazzo che dicevi a me! O la prendevi come prendevi me!» La voce gli si spezzò dolorosamente, ma la mantenne stabile, dura, inflessibile.  
Ignorava se gli altri l’avessero sentito, se qualcuno stesse assistendo o se avessero dato spettacolo; se ne fregava il cazzo di tutti.  
«Ah certo, perché hai dato per scontato che sia la mia fidanzata eh? Senza neppure dubitarne un secondo! L'ho conosciuta quella sera, perché diamine dovrei dire le cose che dico a te a una che conosco da due settimane?!» Ritrovata la sua irritazione, non si era fatto problemi, ancora, a dire, perché Rivaille lo stava ferendo, con quelle parole dette con leggerezza, con quel suo modo di vedere le cose o bianche o nere, senza neppure dargli il beneficio del dubbio.  
«Perché da quanto tempo ci conosciamo noi?! Non è una vita eh?» Gli ribatté il minore prontamente.  
«Che cazzo centra, noi siamo andati a letto insieme! Io non so cosa combini quando non ci vediamo, ma non ti ho mai fatto scenate! E questo perché mi fido di te, fiducia che, a quanto pare, io non mi merito solo perché sono “uno di quelli coi soldi”. Sai che me ne frega? Se mi fosse importato non sarei nemmeno qui, ma a una di quelle feste del cazzo che i miei organizzano ogni giorno.»  
«Perché allora non me l’hai detto? Se proprio dici che consideravi la nostra come una  _relazione_ , perché non mi hai detto che stavi con un’altra?!» Controbatté Rivaille, con la fronte corrugata e spasmi ai muscoli; ritornò sui suoi passi, quindi, rendendosi conto come una bruciatura di essersi esposto fin troppo per Erwin. «Ma sai che cazzo me ne frega, poi? Puoi anche scopartela tutto il giorno, per quello che mi interessa. Perché non fai come ti ho detto: te la sposi, la metti incinta e così stai felice e contento. Auguri e figli maschi del cazzo!» Sbraitò, usando più forza di quanta ne avesse usata fino ad allora, spintonandolo e facendo per andarsene.  
«Ma allora non mi stai a sentire! Ho detto che  _non è_  la mia fidanzata! Perché dovrei volerne una, se sto già con te? Pensi che sia normale avere più relazioni contemporaneamente perché sono ricco?!» Lo riprese con una semplice mossa del braccio, spingendolo nuovamente contro il muro, deciso a non lasciar cadere il discorso. «Ok, avrei dovuto dirtelo che mi ero visto con una donna e mi dispiace. Ma non mi sembrava importante, dato che io non ci ho fatto un cazzo e nemmeno intendo farcelo in futuro!» Sospirò, stringendo la presa che aveva ancora sul braccio del più giovane. «È così difficile credermi?»  
Digrignò i denti, Rivaille, impattando in maniera più dura con le scapole contro il muro di mattoni; cazzo, non pensava potesse essere così forte Erwin, ma l’aveva sempre presupposto visti i muscoli e la stazza.  
Lo fulminò con lo sguardo, sibilando tra i denti serrati ispirando aria.  
«Chi cazzo se ne frega se sei ricco? Pensi che io abbia scopato con te per i soldi?!» Lo accusò questo, sbottando esausto; iniziava a stancarsi di star urlando come un folle per quella via semibuia senza vedere neppure un briciolo di miglioramento.  
Invero, una parte di lui voleva credere a quelle parole, a quella rabbia cieca che aveva trasfigurato il viso sempre calmo di Erwin; voleva davvero credere a tutte quelle parole che non erano solo semplici giustificazioni ma qualcosa di vero e autentico che l’altro gli stava dicendo perché ci teneva davvero come aveva detto.  
Stava iniziando a fidarsi, di lui, poi era arrivata quella foto che lo aveva sommerso di dubbi.  
Stava iniziando... Un poco, forse, lo era ancora.  
Fece per riaprire bocca, quando il fischio acuto dell’inizio del rave riverberò in tutta la via principale creando confusione e aumentando l’euforia della gara.  
Guardò alla sua destra, verso l’imbocco della strada piena di gente che si portava ai lati e lasciava libero il passaggio; poi un dubbio che gli serrò il respiro e riportare in fretta l’attenzione a Erwin. «Devi gareggiare?» Domandò, lo sguardo duro screziato, ora, di titubanza.  
Erwin era stanco, stanco di cercare di far capire a Rivaille che, accidenti, ci teneva a lui, che non voleva farla finita e che non era stata solo una questione di sesso. Ma quanto era difficile... Quanto.  
«Non mi interessa un cazzo della gara al momento, sto parlando con-»  
«Erwin, ecco dove diamine eri.» La voce di Mike lo sovrastò, mentre gli si avvicinava a passo di marcia, assolutamente ignaro – o forse deciso a ignorare – la situazione e l'aria che tirava in quel vicolo. Come accidenti era riuscito a trovarlo?  
Ok... Forse era merito delle grida e delle voci troppo alte. Probabilmente era stato quello.  
«Non posso devo-» Ma la mano di Mike gli era già arrivata al gomito e lo tirava, così Erwin non poté che rilasciare la presa su Rivaille. «Non ho finito, capito? Non scappare.»  
Lo sguardo metallico si dilatò appena, impercettibilmente.  
Sentì la presa venir meno, la mano dell’altro allontanarsi in un gesto quasi controvoglia lasciando libero di sentire quando l’avesse tenuto stretto; invero sentì un peso gravargli sul petto quando questo avvenne, pensando che quel distacco facesse più male di tutti gli insulti e le urla date fino a quel momento.  
Come se non ci sarebbe più stato modo di colmarlo di nuovo, in quell’ansia che lo colse e quel presentimento che gli serrò la gola.  
«Erwin! Non puoi gareggiare, non hai testa per-!»  
«Ci metto poco, tu rimani qui.» Fu quasi un ordine.  
«Tieni la testa sulla strada!» Lo avvertì dietro il moro, con Erwin che si lasciava guidare verso il rave, seguendo l'amico fuori dal vicolo, seppure con lo sguardo continuasse a guardare in tralice nella direzione dove aveva lasciato l'altro. Odiava non concludere le cose, lasciarle in sospeso, perché finiva per pensarci il triplo e a non concentrarsi affatto su quello che doveva fare.  
E Rivaille rimase in piedi, accostato al muro, vedendolo sparire dietro l’angolo.  
Il petto sempre più grave.  
 _Va e torna_ , si ripeteva nella testa, per cercare di placarsi _. Tornerà_.  
  
L’aria era calda, troppo calda per quella stagione e per le temperature che c’era state fino al giorno prima. Gli si appiccicava addosso, rendeva il respiro pesante per un aria praticamente assente.  
Erano ovattate le voci che sentiva di chi attendeva, sulla linea d’arrivo.  
Un mormorio fastidioso, statico, labile come velo sull’orlo di strapparsi da un momento all’altro.  
Una tranquillità labile, rotta dal rombo di un motore in arrivo.  
Ci avevano messo troppo, per un percorso che conoscevano a memoria.  
La figura dai bordi sfocati, si fece più vivida ma non era lui.  
Si voltò, continuando a camminare, macinare cemento sotto ai piedi, prima di sentire la frenata troppo brusca, la voce alta sopra quella del motore.  
Il respiro venne meno, gli occhi smisero di vedere, le orecchie di ascoltare.  
Il fischio acuto, stridulo di una frenata; una curva presa troppo larga; le ruote che non tengono. Un impatto inevitabile.  
Il velo si lacerò nella maniera più drastica.  
  
Erwin non era tornato.


	8. Capitolo VIII

Era accaduto tutto così velocemente che faticava a capacitarsene.  
Il bianco asettico gli sbatteva sugli occhi, l’avrebbe infastidito vedere quei colori chiari, quell’odore che gli pungeva il naso di disinfettante, volti privi di contorni che gli passavano davanti senza degnarli di reale attenzione, tutti uguali coi loro camici bianchi e i loro sguardi che neppure ti guardavano, superandoti come una qualsiasi altra persona.  
Il muro era freddo, come tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
Ricordava quell’ambiente solo come un'immagine sbiadita nel tempo, di quando sua madre era stata ricoverata in un posto come quello e da lì non era più uscita. Aveva sette anni, più o meno.  
Sbatté la nuca un paio di volte, il capo rivolto verso l’alto in un'espressione assente, gli occhi vuoti.  
Ricordò ciò che era accaduto in una sequenza di eventi a cui gli sembrava assurdo persino di aver preso parte, quasi che ci fosse stato qualcun altro al suo posto, qualcuno che aveva agito, gridato e corso in maniera così diversa da quello che era Rivaille.  
Ricordava Mikasa che l’aveva seguito, con lo stesso sguardo sconvolto e il viso esangue che probabilmente aveva anche lui: anche Eren gareggiava, gli occhi erano un baratro da cui si sarebbe potuto gettare da un momento all’altro nel caso in cui fosse andata per il peggio.  
Ma quando giunsero a quell’incrocio con un manipolo di persone, moto accantonate ai lati, fari che illuminavano e creavano macabre ombre sulla strada, non fu Eren quello che videro a terra.  
In quel momento, una lama conficcata nel petto gli avrebbe fatto meno male.  
La sola cosa che ricordava erano i suoi capelli biondi macchiati di sangue.  
Poi la corsa in ambulanza, Eren che guidava accanto a lui con Mikasa nei posti dietro; gli avevano detto che lui era troppo sconvolto per farlo, non capiva neppure che tipo di faccia potesse avere per avergli affibbiato un aggettivo simile.  
E ora si trovavano in quella sala d’attesa dalle finestre piccole che davano su due buchi neri privi di stelle, la luce bianca tremolava talvolta, ma non vi badava, silenzio contro il mormorio lungo il corridoio, al di là della porta spessa di acciaio del reparto nel quale era stato portato.  
La luce rossa sembrava fissarlo con insistenza come a ricordargli della chiazza cremisi sparsa a terra accanto al capo di Erwin: era sotto i ferri, ma non sapeva cosa dovevano operargli, cosa gli era stato curato, quanto grave fosse.  
Se era in pericolo di vita.  
Lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto gli si offuscò appena, mentre serrava le labbra sottili e la mascella.  
Eren e Mikasa erano poco lontani da lui, si scambiavano sguardi preoccupati, talvolta lei lo prendeva per mano e lui si lasciava prendere, consapevole che ne avessero bisogno entrambi di quella sicurezza che, per un momento, era venuta loro a mancare. Come era mancata a Rivaille.  
«Vado a prendere un caffè.» Proferì il ragazzino in un mormorio, alzandosi. Erano quasi le tre del mattino, gli aveva sentito dire poco prima.  
Era davvero passato così tanto?  
Mikasa fece un diniego con il capo quando le chiese se volesse qualcosa. Lo sguardo smeraldino titubò accorto sulla figura del moro. «Rivaille ti porto qualcosa.»  
Rimase in silenzio, immobile come una statua di granito sul punto di rompersi.  
Un breve cenno col capo, poi, negando.  
Voleva solo riavere Erwin e impedirgli di gareggiare. Avrebbe voluto solo quello.  
Qualcuno aprì la porta, lo scalpiccio di passi e voci basse riempì il corridoio e passò loro davanti.  
Mikasa li guardò distratta giusto il tempo per riconoscerne uno, alzandosi e raggiungendolo a ampie falcate; era alto, spalle robuste, il viso provato tanto o più di quello di Rivaille.  
Mike chiuse la telefonata, mentre la mano gli tremava leggermente, la piena consapevolezza forse realizzata solo in quel momento di ciò che era avvenuto. Troppo in fretta, eppure il suo corpo aveva agito per lui durante quel tempo, gli aveva permesso di guidare fino in ospedale, accampare una balla circa un incidente stradale casuale successivamente e, ancora, gli aveva permesso poi di chiamare la famiglia Smith.  
 _Era stata colpa sua._  Lui era andato a prenderlo per trascinarlo in pista, lui lo aveva trascinato lontano da quello che, sicuramente, lo aveva reso troppo distratto per pensare lucidamente alla gara. Lui. Eppure, nel constatare tutto quello, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse stato lui, quello meno turbato di tutti. Ricordava la faccia funerea del ragazzino con il quale Erwin parlava, ricordava anche il colorito della ragazza che spesso metteva inizio alle gare e ricordava anche l'odore di benzina e sangue. Ma non riusciva a ricordare Erwin, non riusciva a vedere con chiarezza il suo corpo riverso per terra, né quanto sangue ci fosse o come fossero riusciti a tirarlo fuori da sotto la moto, che con il suo peso doveva avergli spezzato le gambe e forse qualcos'altro.  
Non lo ricordava, ma forse era meglio così.  
La ragazza – Mikasa gli pareva si chiamasse – gli aveva chiesto cosa si sapesse e se qualche infermiere gli avesse detto qualche accenno riguardo le sue condizioni.  
Aveva scosso la testa, in un muto silenzio.  
Non sapeva nulla più di quello che sapeva lei – una parte di lui si chiese cosa ci facesse e se per caso conosceva Erwin, ma non glielo domandò. La vide chinare il capo in segno di ringraziamento e rientrare nella saletta d’attesa, mentre lui si limitava a rimanere lungo il corridoio più vicino possibile alla porta.  
Costole incrinate e gambe fratturate in più punti; probabilmente avrebbe potuto rischiare di peggio, ma avevano comunque dovuto operarlo di urgenza a causa del colpo che, nella caduta, aveva preso alla testa e diretto responsabile del sangue sull'asfalto. Doveva avere una commozione cerebrale, ma probabilmente nessuno avrebbe potuto confermare tale teoria se non dopo l'arrivo degli Smith.  
Zoe e Nile erano letteralmente corsi in ospedale non appena ricevuto il suo messaggio, un messaggio telegrafico che neppure ricordava di aver mandato e si erano appostati al suo fianco, cercando di rassicurarlo, sebbene non avesse proferito parola se non per chiamare i genitori di Erwin.  
«Andrà bene, vedrai. È come i gatti.» Scherzò con voce poco convinta Nile, mentre teneva lo sguardo basso, torturandosi le mani in modo tutt'altro che tranquillo, quasi graffiandosi nel passare sul dorso. Zoe stava in silenzio, stranamente quieta malgrado lo sguardo scuro, eppure rimaneva con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, in un chiaro intento solidale.  
«Dov'è mio figlio!»  
Le porte anti-panico vennero letteralmente spalancate, mentre la madre di Erwin faceva il suo ingresso quasi trionfale, con il mascara sapientemente sbavato e i capelli in disordine – nessuno avrebbe potuto notare come, invece, il vestito fosse sapientemente ancora in splendide condizioni, del resto era una madre preoccupata per il figlio.  
«Signora Smith...» Nile si alzò per primo, data la sua confidenza maggiore con la donna e quella gli sorrise, riconoscendo un volto noto, da genitori ancora più noti. «Oh, Nile caro... C'eri anche tu?»  
«No, signora... C'era Mike, lo hanno portato qui e appena l'ho saputo mi sono precipitato... Sembra sia stato un incidente stradale. Un pirata della strada lo ha investito credo.» I modi rassicuranti e un po' melliflui ebbero l'effetto di persuadere la donna, mentre si sedeva su una delle sedie di plastica, volgendo il proprio sguardo verso Mike, ancora cinereo, ma grato all'amico per aver parlato al proprio posto. Non era sicuro di riuscire a farlo, non in quel modo.  
«Il signor Smith...?»  
«Sta tornando, era a una cena di beneficenza.» Mormorò la donna, estraendo dalla borsetta un fazzoletto di stoffa, picchiettandolo ai bordi delle ciglia con una sacralità tutta d'altri tempi.  
Dalla sala operatoria si udirono dei passi, ma l'insegna luminosa indicava ancora che stavano operando, dunque quando un medico fece la sua uscita dalla porta, tutto il gruppo si voltò in quella direzione. «I genitori del ragazzo...?»  
«Eccomi.» Disse la donna, scattando in piedi, ma improvvisamente resasi conto della troppa enfasi, parve raggrinzirsi leggermente, prima di compiere qualche passo verso quello, che si era abbassato la mascherina per informarla sullo stato di salute di Erwin.  
«Tra mezz'ora avremo finito. Abbiamo fatto quello che potevamo, sarà in coma farmacologico per ancora un paio di giorni per vedere come reagisce il fisico, ma è giovane, non dovrebbe essere difficile: abbiamo riscontrato un trauma cranico, qualche costola incrinata, una mediana ha quasi perforato il polmone sinistro, ma abbiamo evitato il peggio; il braccio sinistro è finito sotto la moto, il gomito era lussato e la mano non potrà usarla per più di un mese, se tutto va bene. Al momento non sappiamo come reagirà alle cure... Non possiamo fare altro che aspettare.»  
La donna finse un lieve mancamento, sebbene rimase ben piantata con i piedi per terra e tornò poi a sedersi, in attesa del marito che arrivò poco dopo, già informato in parte da altro personale.  
Dietro il cumulo di persone ancora di fronte alle porte anti-panico, Mikasa si era fatta in avanti, attendendo e ascoltando sul ciglio della porta della saletta.  
Si teneva le mani strette in grembo, stringendole a tratti irregolari. La raggiunse Eren poco dopo, rientrando solo quando capì che non avrebbero potuto sapere di più.  
Rivaille, seppur ancora seduto, aveva ascoltato tutto.  
Era più teso di quanto fosse prima, le iridi nere aperte al limite, fissate in un punto della stanza di fronte a sé, incapace di distoglierlo; il viso era pallido quanto le sedie sulle quali erano seduti e i colori che tappezzavano la stanza.  
Respirava a fatica, e ogni respiro era un'agonia sofferta, pesante come un macigno.  
La diagnosi continuava a martellargli le tempie quanto il sangue che pompava rapido.  
Un polmone perforato, costole incrinate, trauma cranico, braccio ridotto a brandelli.  
Una patina vacua gli offuscò la vista al pensiero che, ancora poco, e avrebbe potuto perdere davvero la vita.  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare.  
«Il dottore ha detto che si rimetterà, è giovane...» lo tranquillizzò la sorella, sedendoglisi vicino, ma mantenendo lo sguardo pacato di fronte a sé. Eren si limitò a restare in piedi con il bicchierino di caffè nella mano, mentre un esile fremito l’attraversava.  
«Sarebbe potuta andare peggio.» Aggiunse in ansia il ragazzo, prendendo un sorso.  
Rivaille ascoltava di sfuggita, cercando di mettere un ordine, di pensare, di tranquillizzarsi e di prendere la cosa nel migliore dei modi.  
Si morse a sangue l’interno della guancia.  
Non era lui quello che ragionava, non era lui quello che cercava di vedere il lato bello delle cose nonostante stesse andando tutto a puttane. Non era lui, era Erwin.  
E ora stava al di là di una porta che non avrebbe mai potuto superare, su un lettino asettico, circondato da familiari che gli prendevano una mano che a lui sarebbe stata negata per il semplice fatto che, per lui, non era nessuno.  
Stava così vicino eppure così lontano, così tanto da sentire il petto gonfiarsi per un pianto che non avrebbe versato, non lì.  
Dov’era Erwin quando aveva bisogno di lui?  
Sussultò non seppe dopo quanto tempo, scattando in piedi come una molla, ma restando immobile come una statua, tesa al massimo, quando sentì le porte riaprirsi. Mikasa reagì un secondo più tardi, raggiungendo la porta e guardando il corridoio.  
«Sta uscendo la barella.»  
Il cuore gli cedette per una frazione infinita.  
Sentì i lamenti bassi della donna, sua madre, e un’altra voce appartenente a quegli amici accorsi e rimasti in corridoio. Il rumore metallico e ripetitivo delle rotelle sul pavimento avanzò, aumentando quanto aumentò il pulsare frenetico contro le tempie.  
Il fiato venne trattenuto in gola quando se lo vide passare di fronte.  
Un passaggio troppo fugace, troppo rapido. Il lettino era circondato da familiari e amici che lo seguivano come un'ombra, impedendogli persino di scorgere i lineamenti del viso.  
Ma in quel breve istante, uno scorcio gli aveva permesso di sfiorare in un breve contatto con gli occhi aperti una ciocca bionda posata sul cuscino.  
Fu la sola cosa che vide, prima di sentirli procedere, immettendosi nel reparto in cui lo avrebbero collocato.  
Quella sarebbe stata l’unica possibilità di vederlo, e la sola cosa che gli era stata concessa fu quel lieve sguardo sul di lui capo.  
Si lasciò ricadere sulla sedia, in un sospiro che gli fece tremare le labbra screpolate.  
«Vi conviene andare a casa.» Una voce riempì il silenzio teso che era calato di nuovo nella sala; alzò lo sguardo quel poco che bastava, Rivaille, per scorgere la figura di Mike contro lo stipite della porta.  
Mikasa, alzatasi per affiancarsi a Eren, parve indecisa sul da farsi: il fratello era chiaramente intenzionato a restare su quella sedia ancora a lungo e non se la sentiva di trascinarlo via, aveva paura non fosse ancora il momento. Contrariamente però a ogni previsione, fu Eren a parlare.  
«Rivaille, andiamo. Qui... Non possiamo fare niente. Torneremo domani, hai bisogno di dormire un po'.» Sapevano tutti e tre che Rivaille non avrebbe dormito, non dormiva mai molto e in quella circostanza non sarebbe stato diverso, ma evitarono di soffermarsi eccessivamente sulla cosa.  
Mike palesò nuovamente la propria presenza allora, facendo qualche passo verso il giovane, ancora seduto, ancora perso apparentemente.  
«Hanno ragione, in ogni caso se succede qualcosa vi avviso.» Erwin non avrebbe di certo voluto che perdesse il sonno o rimanesse costantemente lì, a farsi mille domande su possibilità che non potevano essere affatto verificate.  
«Andiamo.» Incoraggiò nuovamente Eren, mentre Mikasa ancora taceva di fianco a lui, presa piuttosto dall'osservare ancora il fratello, intimorita da cosa avrebbe fatto lei, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, se ci fosse stato Eren, su quella barella.  
Mike, fatto quello che doveva, stava per lasciare la stanza, quando Eren si riscosse.  
«Ah, aspetta!» Esclamò, facendo qualche passo e frugandosi in una delle tasche, chinandosi su una delle sedie e scarabocchiando su un foglietto, porgendoglielo. «Chiama qui se succede qualcosa.»  
Era il numero di Mikasa, perché non era del tutto convinto che Rivaille avrebbe avuto una buona reazione in nessun caso, se informato al telefono di qualcosa che riguardava Erwin. Mike annuì, infilandosi il foglio in tasca e uscendo dalla saletta, subito dopo aver osservato un istante lo sguardo perso e il viso cinereo, trasformato, del ragazzino per cui Erwin aveva perso la testa.  
  
Non dormì affatto quella notte Rivaille, né quella successiva.  
Due solchi scuri gli attraversavano il viso sotto agli occhi rendendo il viso più pallido di quanto non fosse la propria pelle, a cui si sommava un lavoro che non gli dava tregua e lo sfiancava, e la sua ancora più scarsa alimentazione. A malapena mangiava, di rado dormiva senza che i pensieri e le colpe gli ricadessero addosso come un macigno costringendolo a un insonnia che si era accentuata quanto e più di prima la sua conoscenza con Erwin.  
Mikasa molto spesso lo guardava con quello sguardo di duro monito che erano soliti darsi, niente urla o sbraiti, solo piccoli segni a cui Rivaille era cieco. Eren veniva a casa loro più spesso di prima, preoccupato tanto quanto la sorella della sua salute, chiedendogli a volte se voleva fare un giro insieme in moto; una volta si azzardò innocente a menzionargli il prossimo rave, ma Rivaille si era chiuso ancora di più dietro l’ombra che gli copriva lo sguardo e serrava la bocca.  
Ogni giorno guardava fisso l’orologio solo per afferrare in fretta le chiavi della moto allo scoccare delle sei in punto per andare in ospedale e sperare di sapere qualcosa di più.  
Ma ogni volta le risposte erano sempre le stesse.  
Anche quel giorno ci andò, fregandosene dei continui dinieghi che il personale e i medici gli rifilavano. Attraversò la sala d’ingresso, salì al secondo piano per poi svoltare e dirigersi verso il reparto post-terapia intensiva.  
Si avvicinò alla caposala dietro al bancone, la quale sembrò riconoscerlo.  
«Sono qui per Erwin Smith; vorrei vederlo.»  
Questa trattenne un sospiro, abbassando una cartellina con un plico di fogli scritti e stampati; dietro di lei un'infermiera lo guardò quasi dispiaciuta, ignorandola.  
«Te l’ho già detto, ragazzo, non posso farti entrare.»  
Rivaille serrò la mascella, assottigliando e abbassando gli occhi, prima di rialzarsi per riprendere parola.  
«Ci metterei solo pochi minuti.»  
«Non sei un parente, né uno di loro ha firmato per farti entrare. Non posso.»  
«Almeno sapere come sta.»  
«Non posso.» Ribadì questa, categorica. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, ingoiando gli insulti, ma chinò la testa e si congedò.  
Invero, non se ne andò dall’ospedale; rimase seduto nella sala d’attesa come tutte le altre notti aveva fatto fino a quando, stremato, non ritornava a casa.  
Anche in quell’occasione fece la stessa cosa, le braccia incrociate, lo sguardo duro, stoico, fisso di fronte a sé in attesa di un movimento nella sua stanza – aveva capito quale fosse, la terzultima lungo il corridoio, a destra.  
A volte vedeva uscire quell’amico di Erwin da quella stessa stanza, ma non era mai capitato che si incontrassero o che si accorgesse di lui, né aveva mai pensato di chiedergli aiuto per entrare; per orgoglio o per paura.  
Il bagliore arancione gli sfiorò come un velo il viso, affievolendosi con l’insorgere della sera, sostituito dall’ombra scura della notte, rischiarata dalle luci al neon asettiche del reparto.  
Si alzò un paio di volte per andare a prendere qualcosa dalle macchinette, non mangiava da quella mattina, quando ritornò con quello che passavano per tea, ma che era solo acqua colorata, vide l’infermiera di poco prima guardarsi attorno e tendersi nel vederlo ritornare al proprio posto, avvicinandosi a piccoli passi.  
«Tu sei il ragazzo che chiede sempre di Erwin Smith, vero?» Domandò a bassa voce.  
Rivaille la guardò attentamente, prima di fare un gesto d’assenso col capo; aveva un caschetto di capelli chiari, occhi ambra e un viso a forma di cuore. Era molto minuta, con quel camice che gli stava molto più grande tanto che sembrava caderci dentro.  
Si guardò di nuovo attorno, coprendosi la bocca poi con una cartella clinica. «Se vuoi posso farti entrare. Appena la caposala va via, lascerà a noi il turno di notte.” Affermò parlando a nome di qualcuno di loro, a quanto pareva.  
Rivaille drizzò la schiena, guardandola ora più attento, con un barlume di speranza a velargli gli occhi grigi.  
«Non hai delle regole da seguire?»  
«Sì ma, ecco... Ti vedo sempre qui ad aspettare che qualcuno ti faccia entrare... O che ti facciano sapere qualcosa.” Rivelò con un principio di timidezza a velargli le guance morbide. «Se è per la notte e la caposala non c’è, non vedo perché non puoi entrare a fargli compagnia. Ci penso io ad avvertirti.»  
Rivaille la vide sorridergli gentile e accorta, titubando invero.  
Non si fidava degli sconosciuti, ma quella ragazzina sembrava così sincera e generosa con il prossimo – alcune volte l’aveva vista aiutare gli anziani, accompagnare giovani in carrozzina al parco sul retro della struttura e giocare con i bambini in attesa fuori in corridoio.  
Si rilassò appena, quindi, distendendo un poco i lineamenti tesi del viso pallido.  
L’ombra di un sorriso gli velò le labbra.  
«Se è così... Te ne sarei grato, ...-»  
Questa sbatté le palpebre, non capendo.  
«Oh, Petra. Chiamami Petra!» Rivelò sorridente.  
«Grazie, Petra.» E non era stato così sincero dal giorno in cui Erwin gli aveva chiesto di rivedersi, e lui aveva risposto di sì.  
La caposala se ne andò dopo una mezz’ora abbondante, che Rivaille reputò essere la mezz’ora più lunga di tutta la sua vita. Sbatteva il piede a terra mano a mano che l’ansia cresceva, nonostante non vi fosse nulla per cui agitarsi né rendersi così tesi, ma aveva aspettato così tanto, in quella manciata di giorni, l’occasione per riuscire a vederlo di nuovo che, ora, era sul punto di correre e aprire la porta senza aspettare ulteriormente.  
Quando vide Petra fargli un cenno con la mano tentò di evitare di dare nell’occhio, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzarsi di scatto e raggiungerla in ampie falcate, dirigendosi verso la stanza senza neppure che lei lo guidasse.  
Sapeva già da tempo che lì c’era Erwin.  
Petra gli aprì la porta, ma lui rimase immobile poco prima di varcarla.  
Ingoiò a vuoto, con una paura che gli era nata in quell’attimo tale da attanagliargli le viscere e serrare la gola. Strinse i pugni sentendo le unghie contro i palmi, costringendosi ad avanzare quel poco che bastava per avere il letto nel suo campo visivo e, con lui, anche il volto di Erwin.  
Solo lì si fermò, sul ciglio della porta.  
Il cuore gli cedette, dolorosamente, gli occhi si riempirono, gonfi, di tutta l’angoscia e la disperazione che gli avevano stretto l’animo in tutti quei giorni in cui si era distrutto i neuroni ai vari pensieri delle sue condizioni, alle vari situazioni, alle possibili conseguenze di quell’operazione.  
Non lo vedeva da quando lo aveva lasciato, al rave. L’ultima immagine che ricordava erano le sue spalle, ampie, e il suo viso, teso e ancora duro per la lite appena fatta, che si era appena voltato a guardarlo un'ultima volta prima di andarsene e non ritornare più.  
Quell’immagine del ragazzo col sole negli occhi e il sorriso sulle labbra si sovrapponeva a quella che ora aveva a pochi passi da sé: era lo stesso viso, seppur pieno di lividi e graffi, una benda sulla tempia e ciocche di capelli scomposti, ancora macchiati, con la bocca chiusa davanti alla quale vi era una mascherina collegata a una macchina in quel suo bip elettronico ininterrotto. Anche al suo braccio vi erano fili pieni di quei liquidi che gli servivano per vivere e per non distruggersi dal dolore.  
«Il coma farmacologico è stato sospeso.» Si intrufolò la voce bassa e accorta, gentile, della giovane, osservando il paziente con sguardo mite. Si strinse la cartella tra le braccia. «Ora sta tutto a lui svegliarsi e ritornare cosciente.» Spiegò.  
Si stupì a non respirare, riprendendo una boccata d’aria quasi per obbligo che per necessità, in un singulto che gli graffiò la gola.  
Lo sguardo della giovane indugiò sul proprio viso.  
«Era una persona importate?» Domandò innocente; ma nonostante ciò sentì ugualmente una fitta al petto che gli lacerò il cuore.  
 _Lo era?_  
«Sì, lo  _è_.» La voce si incrinò appena, velando lo sguardo di dolore mentre si addentrava nella stanza.  
La porta la sentì chiudersi dietro di sé, mentre raggiungeva una sedia accanto al suo letto non perdendo neppure per un istante il profilo del viso di Erwin.  
Un altro singulto gli scosse il petto, mentre si sedeva.  
Strinse dolorosamente le labbra l’una con l’altra, lo sguardo nascosto dalla frangia scura, mentre le mani si allungavano e sfioravano quella più grande del maggiore.  
Ricordava la presa forte che gli aveva afferrato il braccio, in quella presa salda e ferrea a non lasciarlo andare; ne aveva ancora una labile traccia su tutto il bicipite.  
La ricordava calda, grande e accogliente quando intrecciava le proprie dita, esili e fredde, attorno alle sue; ora era tiepida, senza forza, un tenue livido ne deturpava il dorso per un ago tolto da poco.  
Gliela prese quasi temesse di fargli male, stringendola appena.  
Quella stessa mano che aveva avuto così tanta forza, ora la ritrovava quasi del tutto priva.  
Un altro singulto che lasciò uscire dalle labbra, mentre si chinava in basso e la fronte andava a sfiorarne il dorso.  
 _Non ti muovere, ora ritorno_. Gli aveva detto prima di andarsene.  
Piccole lacrime amare gli solcarono il viso, bagnandogli le mani, insinuandosi tra pelle contro pelle.  
«Non mi muovo, Erwin.» Mormorò trattenendo un altro singulto.  
La voce si ruppe, e Rivaille con lei. «Rimango qui.»  
  
Le giornate parevano susseguirsi tutte uguali da quando Erwin era stato spostato di reparto, in attesa della sua ripresa; potenzialmente, a quanto diceva il medico, era questione di tempo. Le funzioni cerebrali e vitali erano nella norma, tuttavia – probabilmente a causa del colpo o forse del coma indotto – il ragazzo ancora non si era svegliato.  
Fisicamente stava bene, le ferite si rimarginavano giorno dopo giorno e, dopo qualche giorno, avevano anche provveduto a lavarlo e ripulirlo, mentre le ferite e la cicatrice dell'operazione andava cicatrizzandosi. I punti di sutura sulla testa si seccavano, in attesa del momento di essere tolti e non c'era quasi più traccia della rasatura a lato della testa, sebbene qualche livido fosse ancora in procinto di esser riassorbito, il colore bluastro sulla pelle.  
Ma la carnagione cominciava a tornare rosea, sebbene ancora pallida per via delle flebo e del fatto che non avesse più avuto possibilità di mangiare se non tramite liquidi iniettati.  
Giaceva perennemente addormentato, ma c'era la certezza che tra qualche tempo, quando sarebbe stato il momento, si sarebbe svegliato da solo.  
Gli Smith andavano a fargli visita principalmente nell'orario di pranzo, giusto un'ora per controllare la situazione; gli amici invece si recavano lì finita l'università, dunque gli orari potevano variare. A volte coincidevano con l'orario in cui i genitori erano presenti, allora all'amico di turno bastava attendere per avere poi possibilità di far visita. Essendo comunque in tre, avevano tutti il permesso.  
Capitava che anche Irina vi andasse, più per se stessa, che non per decisione dei genitori e di quelli che avrebbero voluto diventare suoi suoceri. Andava lì una volta o due alla settimana, portandosi dietro un libro da leggere e rimaneva vicino al letto, in silenzio, mettendo un sottofondo a musica bassa, convinta che non fosse inutile fargli sentire la propria presenza.  
Era capitato che parlassero dei loro hobby e Erwin si era rivelato piuttosto deludente dal punto di vista musicale, così le aveva chiesto di prestargli qualche disco e lei, a suo modo, lo stava facendo. Magari dopo essersi svegliato avrebbe apprezzato un po' di più la musica.  
Irina spesso si era scontrata con gli amici di Erwin e, a volte, aveva avuto modo di parlare con loro; erano gentili e per lei, che non aveva così tanti amici a causa della presenza opprimente del padre, erano stati un toccasana. Un po' di fuga, dal mondo in cui era costretta a vivere, soffocata in qualcosa che non si era scelta.  
«Oh, ciao Irina.» La voce di Mike la distolse dal testo, facendole sollevare lo sguardo dal libro, incontrando la figura conosciuta del ragazzo e di Nile, che stavano sulla porta in attesa di entrare. Lei si alzò, spegnendo il piccolo stereo e sorrise. «Mike, Nile. I dottori dicono che sta migliorando. Vorrei tagliargli la barba... Ma non so se la signora Smith me lo permetterebbe.»  
«Sembra una buona idea. Potremmo parlarne con le infermiere. In effetti sta diventando un po' troppo lunga, insieme ai capelli.» Valutò critico Nile, mentre Mike si avvicinava all'amico incosciente salutandolo prima di sedersi. «Ehi, Erwin.»  
Rimasero a parlare per una ventina di minuti tutti assieme, prima che Nile si proponesse di riaccompagnare Irina a casa. «Andate pure, io resto ancora un po'.» Mormorò Mike, volgendosi nuovamente verso il volto addormentato di Erwin. «Non starci troppo, sai come la penso.»  
Mike annuì leggermente salutandoli. Quando la porta si chiuse e le voci si furono allontanate, poggiò la testa contro le lenzuola, mollemente, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sapeva che non era colpa sua, sapeva che era successo per fattori che non avrebbe potuto prevedere, eppure una parte di sé, malgrado avesse accettato tale punto di vista, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi colpevole. Era stato lui a convincerlo, lui lo aveva fatto allontanare dal ragazzino quando era evidente che stessero litigando. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace...»  
  
Erano le sei e mezza di sera quando si alzò dalla sedia, conscio che l'orario di visita era bello che finito e che, presto, sarebbe arrivata qualche infermiera a scacciarlo. Così, prima che succedesse, gli parve normale uscire dalla stanza di sua iniziativa.  
Quando uscì però per la prima volta vide la figura del ragazzino di cui Erwin si era invaghito; si stava infilando nella sala d'attesa, anche se Mike sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai potuto entrare senza permesso da parte dei parenti. Camminò verso la saletta, anche perché era dall'operazione che non lo vedeva, era convinto che non fosse così ostinato o, quantomeno, non così tanto da andare lì, ben sapendo di non poterlo neppure vedere.  
«Vuoi sapere di Erwin?»  
Il moretto, forse non aspettandosi di essere richiamato, sollevò lo sguardo. Era ancora più pallido di quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, ma contrariamente a quanto aveva pensato, sembrava meno sciupato. Quello annuì brevemente. «Hanno detto che fisicamente si sta riprendendo bene. Gli stanno facendo anche muovere il braccio e le gambe, in modo che quando si sveglierà non avrà eccessivi problemi oltre alla riabilitazione.»  
Rivaille si limitò a un cenno, ma il sollievo era palpabile sul suo viso e sugli occhi che parzialmente si ammorbidirono: probabilmente era quella una delle cose che lo preoccupava – come tutti loro, del resto. Mike voleva al più presto scusarsi, voleva vederlo di nuovo in piedi, voleva rivedere quell'espressione scema e quel suo modo troppo apprensivo di fargli domande sulla sua vita. Rivoleva Erwin.  
«Bene, io vado.»  
Rivaille lo salutò a propria volta con un cenno del capo, in attesa di poter entrare di nuovo nella stanza. Era diventata un'abitudine; certo, non poteva farlo sempre, lui e Petra si erano scambiati i numeri per poter avere un miglior dialogo circa i turni di lei, poiché solo quando faceva la notte poteva sgattaiolare nella stanza.  
Ora stava a casa i giorni in cui non c'era speranza di vedere Erwin e riusciva persino a fare qualche ora di sonno, ma in realtà era quando riusciva a entrare dentro la sua stanza, che si sentiva meglio, quando poteva vedere il suo volto che di giorno in giorno tornava più roseo, così come i suoi capelli crescevano e la sua barba si infoltiva. Erano i segni che lui  _era lì_ , che sarebbe tornato presto.  
  
Mike aveva imparato con il passare dei giorni che spesso il corpo di Erwin veniva scosso da brividi e il leggero tremore a volte si diffondeva fino alla punta delle dita o addirittura alle palpebre. La prima volta era rimasto impressionato, fissato su quel dettaglio insignificante che gli aveva fatto sperare in un risveglio da parte di Erwin. Una delle infermiere gli aveva spiegato però che era un riflesso del corpo, qualcosa di indipendente dalla volontà del paziente e che era comune anche in coloro che erano in condizioni ben peggiori di quella.  
Non ci faceva più caso, quando vedeva le palpebre muoversi o le dita di una delle mani tremare; era qualcosa di normale e, proprio per evitare inutili allarmismi, non si fermava neppure più a guardarli con interesse.  
Così, quando vide ancora una volta la mano muoversi leggermente, non vi fece caso. Non diede peso neppure al movimento delle palpebre, che quella volta durò più a lungo rispetto alle volte precedenti. Non vi diede peso, almeno fino a quando non sentì un gorgoglio provenire dal letto, allora alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro e impallidì, le iridi nocciola che si riducevano, dilatandosi col libro che si richiudeva in un tonfo sordo.  
«...-Hey...»  
Erano passati ventuno giorni da quando aveva avuto l'incidente.


	9. Capitolo IX

Varcò le porte scorrevoli dell’ospedale con un principio di affanno, imboccando corridoi e salendo scale quasi con gesti meccanici, senza più badare ai cartelli o al dubbio se fosse il bivio di destra o la svolta a sinistra quella più giusta; ormai era diventato un percorso tristemente usuale, così come l’assenza di odore e tutto quel bianco che gli feriva gli occhi.  
Sopportava, come Erwin aveva sopportato le sue farneticazioni e il suo essere scontroso e torbido nei rapporti sentimentali durante il loro breve periodo di frequentazione.  
Raggiunse e superò in fretta le porte spesse di metallo che davano inizio al reparto dove stava Erwin, lanciò una breve occhiata nella sua camera prima di entrare nella saletta d’attesa e lì sedersi: gambe accavallate, braccia incrociate e sguardo basso, la fronte appena corrugata mentre si richiudeva il mondo all’esterno e rimaneva lui soltanto.  
Lo era spesso, irrequieto e indolente, scostante e meditabondo, a volte lo si vedeva serrare la mascella in uno sforzo che solo lui poteva vedere o sentire sulla propria pelle.  
Mike lo vedeva spesso così, le braccia che si serravano contro il petto, lo sguardo lontano non sapeva verso quali pensieri o moniti contro se stesso; erano simili in quello, nel vederlo lì, come un martire che si auto-colpevolizzava, sembrava la sua copia di quando stava a casa e si chiudeva in stanza, maledicendosi per quello che aveva fatto a Erwin.  
Anche quel giorno lo vide in quello stato di autodifesa e attacco nei suoi confronti.  
Così come vide l’infermiera che di solito gli dava il permesso di entrare nella stanza e di restarvi per la notte – Petra era una cara ragazza, ma non sapeva mentire e a quanto pareva la sua stazza gli incuteva un certo timore -, la vide incamminarsi di corsa verso la saletta, con un sorriso radioso e notizie che gli avrebbero fatto senz’altro piacere.  
La fermò prima che lo raggiungesse.  
«Rivapih-?»  
Gli mise una mano davanti alla bocca, bloccandola, e di fronte al suo sguardo spaurito e interrogativo, lui la lasciò in fretta andare, ponendosi un dito di fronte alla bocca.  
«Lo conosco, ci penso io.» Mentì, ma questa abboccò facilmente, annuendo e ritornando al suo lavoro.  
Si poggiò sullo stipite d’ingresso della sala, quindi, braccia incrociate e sguardo implacabile tanto quanto quello del moro, ancora puntato a terra, vuoto, privo di interesse per nessun’altra cosa o persona. Si stava auto-distruggendo lentamente.  
«Dovresti dirglielo.»  
Rivaille trattenne un sussulto, voltando lentamente il capo verso la figura di cui aveva iniziato a ricordare e riconoscere il timbro vocale appartenente a Mike.  
Lo guardò senza capire, in silenzio, portando il maggiore a continuare. «Se devi dirgli qualcosa, dovresti farlo; sfogarti, intendo, dirgli quello che devi e che non gli hai detto quella sera.»  
Rivaille sentì quelle parole graffiargli la carne, toccandolo in quel punto vivo che ancora lo faceva agonizzare dall’interno, una ferita ancora aperta che nessuno avrebbe potuto guarire. Nessuno, eccetto...  
Strinse le labbra, sbiancandole, indurendo lo sguardo, ritirandosi a riccio dietro al muro metallico di cui erano composti i suoi occhi.  
Mike continuò a fronteggiarlo, pacato. «Invece di corroderti, ti farebbe bene; e farebbe bene anche a lui. Mi parlava spesso – troppo spesso - di te. Ti sentirà.»  
Rivaille lo guardò un ultimo istante, prima di vederlo andare via, verso l’uscita del reparto, lasciandolo con lo sguardo che si andò ad abbassare mentre le braccia si rilassavano e l’immagine delle spalle di Erwin gli passava di nuovo di fronte.  
Anche se avesse parlato, anche se lui l’avesse potuto sentire nonostante il coma, sarebbe stato uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti.  
Cosa poteva cambiare?  
La sedia era sempre accanto al letto di Erwin, notò, quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle; a volte era spostata lungo il muro o sotto la finestra che ora dava su un cielo scuro, per una notte già scesa, e che lui rimetteva sempre al solito posto, al suo capezzale sulla destra, verso la mano piena di fili per le flebo.  
Vi si sedette trattenendo un sospiro, più teso di quando ci era entrato la prima volta, la schiena rigida e lo sguardo che vagava sul suo viso, ora privo di mascherina e senza più bende – solo una cicatrice bianca dai contorni arrossati era ancora visibile sulla tempia.  
I graffi erano quasi guariti, persino il livido che gli aveva fatto con quel pugno non c’era più.  
«Mike ha detto che potresti sentirmi... Non so quanto mi possa fidare di quel tipo,» Principiò titubante, la fronte solcata da un ruga di ritrosia e disagio. Aveva le mani in grembo, verso le quali spostava lo sguardo frenetico. «È amico tuo, in fondo, magari mi fissavate il culo insieme quella sera al rave. Mi ha detto di parlarti; abbiamo lasciato una discussione in sospeso, mi pare.»  
Il petto di Erwin si abbassava e alzava regolare, sembrava stesse dormendo. Inspirò brevemente, a occhi bassi, prima di ritornare a parlare.  
«Non ti chiederò scusa, non sarò così ipocrita da negare che leggere qualcosa che tu mi hai tenuto nascosto mi ha mandato in bestia; non ti chiederò scusa per essermi incazzato per quel motivo, in parte lo sono ancora...Ma mi dispiace per non averti creduto.» Ammise, stringendosi l’addome e incassando il capo nelle spalle. Non era abituato a confessioni di quel genere, né a esporsi nella maniera più totale di cui era in grado di fare.  
«Non mi hai mai fatto sapere nulla di te, nulla della tua vita, dei tuoi progetti, né io dei miei se è per questo. Non sapevo cosa fossi per te, cosa fossimo, anche se sei stato l’unico a cui io mi sia concesso così in fretta e con cui mi sia aperto in quel modo.» Osò alzare lo sguardo sul viso rilassato di Erwin, sulle labbra e sulle palpebre appena tremule – un effetto normale, gli aveva detto Petra: il corpo reagiva, era la mente che ancora non c’era. Riabbassò i propri, dunque. «Ti ho urlato un sacco di cose, quella sera, principalmente quelle che mi facevano più paura. Ammetto che ero-...  _Sono_  geloso, Erwin, per una ragazza che diversamente da me può darti più di quello che avresti con me; non era tutta una grande cazzata quando, quel pomeriggio, ti dissi di andare a cercarti una donna con cui sposarti e avere figli. Lo penso davvero nonostante... Nonostante io sia innamorato di te.» Si morse a forza l’interno del labbro, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare e offuscarsi lievemente, costringendo a tenerli puntati a terra così come si costrinse a buttar fuori ancora, tutto quello che quelle notti accanto al suo letto aveva pensato e rimuginato di non aver potuto dirgli. «Sono pessimo nei rapporti, non mi è mai capitato di innamorarmi così tanto e così profondamente di qualcuno... Dopo Mikasa, sei la sola cosa bella che mi sia capitata davanti, Erwin. Non mi do pace da quella sera quando forse avrei potuto evitare che salissi su quella cazzo di moto; non voglio perdere anche te. Mi dispiace per non averti fermato, per non averti detto tutto questo quando potevo, mi dispiace per non averti fatto capire quanto era importante anche solo sentire la tua voce al telefono, mi-...»  
Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia pallida, appena imporporata, impigliandosi nell’angolo delle labbra ancora aperte, in procinto di continuare.  
Rivaille aveva lo sguardo basso, fisso sulla mano dalla quale partivano i vari tubicini che lo collegavano alla flebo e gli antidolorifici, così non si accorse dello sguardo azzurro che lo fissava, né del leggero sorriso che gli si era formato sul volto.  
«Accidenti... Vorrei abbracciarti così tanto adesso.» Mormorò, rompendo il silenzio e interrompendo quel monologo che aveva sentito dall'inizio.  
Il cuore gli schizzò in gola, mentre tratteneva un grido roco strozzato in gola e alzava le iridi quel poco che bastava per ridurle a due schegge sottili nel vedersi ricambiare da quegli specchi d’acqua che aveva sperato costantemente di veder riaperti.  
Si alzò dalla sedia in un balzo, come scottato da una fiamma troppo accesa, attonito e sconvolto, ma dalle cui profondità si scorgevano speranze esaudite e preghiere avverate.  
Aprì le labbra, parlò con labbra tremanti e lineamenti tesi, non riuscendo ad emettere alcun suono.  
Era lì, era vivo, era sveglio.  
«—Er... wi... n...» Mormorò quel nome che aveva sfiorato le sue labbra così tante volte in quei giorni, e che ora poteva pronunciare quasi con timore reverenziale.  
Si ritrovò le guance bagnate senza rendersene conto, prima di sentire il cuore contrarsi e costringere i polmoni a ricercare aria a fatica.  
Gli si gettò contro, cieco ad altro che non fosse il suo viso di nuovo teso e parzialmente contratto; allungò le mani, abbracciandolo e chinandosi su di lui. «Erwin. Erwin, Erwin-» Continuava a chiamarlo come una nenia, come se pronunciandolo lo facesse rendere conto che era davvero sveglio e lo guardava di nuovo.  
«Ahia-! Riva-a ahi!»  
Quel lamento dolente lo fece ritrarre come punto da una lama, seduto sul bordo del letto, gli occhi ancora sconvolti, velati di colpa ora.  
«Scusa! Scusami, non volevo, scusami!» Si affrettò ad aggiungere il moro a bassa voce, con le mani in avanti ad acquietare un poco il dolore che lui stesso gli aveva provocato.  
Erwin, una smorfia di dolore a increspargli il viso, lo guardò trattenendo un sorriso; anche se non era espressivo, nei suoi occhi vi si leggeva tutto chiaramente, anche la leggera collera che – probabilmente – stava sostituendo il sollievo e lo stupore.  
«Scusami tu. Avrei dovuto dirti che ero sveglio, ma pensavo... Che te lo avessero già detto.» Disse; ma sapeva fin troppo bene a chi dare la colpa: Mike probabilmente aveva deciso di orchestrare il tutto a sua insaputa. Gli sorrise al meglio delle sue possibilità, un sorriso un po' sbilenco a causa del fatto che fosse cosciente solo da poche ore e che, ancora, dovesse abituarsi al fastidio che provava per tutto il corpo: i sedativi gli inibivano parecchi movimenti e funzioni, lasciandolo un po' stordito e decisamente poco reattivo. «Sono ancora un po' fuori... Fase. Beh, penso di essere imbottito di sedativi comunque.» Valutò, perché si era accorto di avere diverse difficoltà di movimento e gli era stato vietato categoricamente di provare ad alzarsi o fare altro.  
Rivaille si passò una mano sugli occhi, asciugandosi il residuo di un pianto placato, ora che l’ansia e l’angoscia erano state sostituite da sollievo e liberazione per un peso che, si rese conto, aveva iniziato ad alleggerirgli l’animo.  
«Mike è un pezzo di merda. Gli rompo il setto nasale quando lo rivedo...» Borbottò stizzito, tirando appena su col naso, ritornando a guardare il viso di Erwin, accorto. Si sporse lieve in avanti, poggiando le mani sul materasso. «Ti fa male da qualche parte? Ti chiamo un infermiera, se vuoi.»  
Erwin rise leggermente, una risata bassa e leggermente tossita che durò poco, mentre scuoteva la testa quel poco che gli permetteva di non vedere tutto annebbiato.  
«No, no tranquillo. Il medico mi ha visitato... Domani... Credo mi porteranno in un altro reparto.» Mormorò pacatamente; voleva così tanto accarezzargli il viso, scompigliargli i capelli e stringerlo, abbracciarlo forte e non lasciarlo andare più. Ma non poteva farlo ancora. «Ora che ci penso... Come hai fatto a intrufolarti? Non credo che... Tu abbia chiesto ai miei.» Valutò, mentre impallidiva leggermente alla consapevolezza che, in tutto quel casino, i suoi genitori probabilmente avrebbero finito per scoprire la verità se solo avessero scavato più a fondo.  
Il moro negò in fretta con un veloce movimento del capo.  
Non era nessuno per andare a chiedere direttamente qualcosa del genere ai suoi genitori, e avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni troppo scomode per riuscire a sopportare il tutto.  
«Un'infermiera mi ha permesso di entrare di notte.» Spiegò in breve, le ciglia scure ancora umide, con la pupilla appena arrossata ai lati; le occhiaie erano ancora spesse sotto agli occhi, scure come una passata di colore. «Sono stato qui ogni volta che potevo, appena albeggiava me ne andavo così non rischiavo di crearti problemi nel caso in cui avessi incontrato qualcuno della tua famiglia.»  
Sentì il cuore stringersi al pensiero che magari, passare tutte quelle nottate al suo capezzale o fare cose all’insaputa dei suoi genitori gli potesse dare fastidio. Abbassò lo sguardo, quindi, non vedendo il leggero sorriso che increspò le labbra del biondo, mentre mormorava un assenso a labbra chiuse.  
«Vieni qui.» Lo invitò poi a riavvicinarsi; la verità era che avrebbe voluto farlo da sé, ma se una delle mani era bloccata per via degli aghi, l'altra non rispondeva bene alle sue richieste, dunque non aveva comunque altra alternativa se non chiedere a Rivaille stesso.  
Si protese subito, il moro, prima di tendersi per un ripensamento o un dubbio che lo costrinse a forza a fermarsi.  
Abbassò gli occhi pacati sul materasso, mordendosi l’interno del labbro mentre accennava a un gesto di diniego.  
Stava morendo dentro dal desiderio di distendersi contro di lui, poggiare lieve il capo solo per sentire il calore del suo petto e il battito del suo cuore, il profumo della sua pelle in parte sovrastato da quello dei farmaci e della degenza forzata e obbligata. Ma era giusto comportarsi così dopo tutto quello che gli aveva detto quella sera e tutto ciò che gli aveva ricusato contro? Era giusto fare come se non fosse accaduto nulla e nascondere lo sporco sotto il letto?  
«Hai sentito tutto quello che ti ho detto?» Domandò infine, restando seduto nella sua posizione sul ciglio del letto. Lo sguardo che si rialzava e incontrava quello di lui, con un nodo in gola che gli rendeva difficile il parlare normalmente.  
Erwin non capì perché si stesse rifiutando di tornare vicino a lui, considerando come lo aveva assalito poco prima, tuttavia le sue parole lo lasciarono perplesso.  
«Sì, perché? Sono contento che tu me l’abbia dette.» Ammise, prima di osservare con occhio critico il suo viso, i suoi occhi e quelle ombre scure sotto di essi che non gli piacevano per niente. «Anche se avresti dovuto dormire un po'. Guarda che occhiaie. Quando esco da qui voglio che ti riposi almeno quattro ore per notte.» Lo ammonì, sorridendo nuovamente.  
Rivaille costrinse appena di più l’espressione, rimanendo nel suo silenzio fatto di dubbi e colpe. «Allora? Vieni qui, hai più diritto tu di stare qui che tutta la gente che probabilmente si è fatta vedere.»  
Il cuore ebbe uno spasmo, facendogli dilatare impercettibilmente le palpebre mentre un baluginio gli percorse le iridi, screziato di sollievo.  
«Credevo volessi chiudere.» Ammise con il respiro pesante.  
Erwin lo guardò confuso, perché non ricordava di aver mai detto qualcosa di simile, neppure una volta, anzi. Il suo obiettivo era sempre stato quello di evitare un risvolto simile, dunque come poteva Rivaille pensare che volesse abbandonarlo?  
«Eh? Non è mai stata mia intenzione! Volevo solo chiarire le cose, non volevo pensassi che avessi una storia con qualcun altro.» Spiegò, l'espressione seria, ma allo stesso tempo gentile, mentre lo guardava, di quello sguardo con cui, probabilmente, non aveva mai guardato qualcun altro.  
«Io voglio stare con te, per questo non volevo pensassi che... Per me non fossi importante. Lo sei, sei la persona a cui tengo di più.»  
Strinse le mani in grembo, il cuore si strinse in maniera più dolce, nonostante l’ansietà continuasse ad avvinghiarlo.  
«Sono i sedativi a parlare o è l’Erwin che mi fissava il culo al rave?» Chiese alzando un poco il mento, scrutandolo della sua assenza d’espressione nonostante il bagliore negli occhi non smettesse di rifulgere nelle profondità dell’iride.  
Lasciò uscire uno sbuffo a risata, sorridendo anche con lo sguardo alle parole del più giovane: ecco, stava tornando il Rivaille che amava, quello che voleva per sempre al suo fianco, quello che non voleva abbandonare per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
«Quello che ti ama.» Rispose; gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto sporgersi per baciarlo, gli sarebbe piaciuto chiarire tutto, dirgli che non c'era niente di cui aver paura, perché dal momento in cui lo aveva visto, aveva deciso che per lui avrebbe fatto di tutto... Ma non era il momento o, forse, più semplicemente non aveva ancora abbastanza forza per farlo, anche se avrebbe voluto fare tutto subito.  
Rivaille sentì la pelle fremergli a quella confessione, il cuore di nuovo colto da uno spasmo lieve, tremulo, prima di ritornare a scalpitare come non lo sentiva da tempo, da quando l’aveva visto andare via e non ritornare più.  
Abbassò il viso, le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi ammorbiditi per quella consapevolezza che riluceva nel profondo del proprio sguardo metallico e, ad un primo sguardo, distante e freddo.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto amore c’era nascosto, quanto sentimento lo stesse riempiendo, strabordando in quel singolo istante, quel qualcosa che era già presente, radicato, ma offuscato da parole non dette e da futili dubbi privi di struttura. Polvere che venne dispersa, rivelandosi per quello che realmente era sempre stato anche lui e quello che aveva sempre provato per Erwin.  
Non si accorse delle gote chiare, ora imporporate di un lieve color cremisi, mentre si chinava e gli sfiorava una guancia – quella guancia colpita dal proprio pugno - sfiorandola con i polpastrelli.  
Si chinò in basso, posando un bacio tenue, una semplice pressione di labbra su labbra, prima di abbassare e poggiare il capo contro la di lui spalla.  
Si rannicchiò così, al suo fianco, a occhi socchiusi.  
«Se te ne vai di nuovo per così tanto, ti spezzo le gambe.» Lo minacciò in un mero sussurro labile.  
Inspirò l’odore di Erwin, quello che gli era mancato, il calore del suo corpo, sentire il gorgogliare basso della sua risata in gola.  
Erwin lo osservò a lungo, in silenzio, mentre Rivaille dopo la carezza e il bacio cercava il punto più comodo per entrambi, rannicchiandosi vicino al suo corpo, ma senza gravargli addosso. Avrebbe voluto farsi più in là, per lasciargli più spazio, ma non riusciva a muoversi bene con tutti quei fili e le gambe rigide, ancora assopite per il poco esercizio.  
«Non me ne vado da nessuna parte.» Mormorò basso, inclinando leggermente la testa per poter appoggiare il mento contro i capelli corvini dell'altro. Il corpo freddo di Rivaille era tiepido, a contatto con il suo, di quella sensazione piacevole che avrebbe voluto abbracciare stretto.  
Attese di sentire il suo respiro più regolare, cercando di capire quando si fosse addormentato e solo allora si permise di chiudere gli occhi: non c'era più preoccupazione, non nel suo cuore e, forse, nemmeno in quello dell'altro visto come si era addormentato contro il suo corpo, come se avesse finalmente ritrovato un po' di quella serenità che gli aveva tolto il sonno per troppo tempo.  
  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva gli fece schiudere leggermente gli occhi e volgere lo sguardo in quella direzione, salvo poi abbassarlo mentre registrava ancora la presenza di Rivaille al suo fianco, ancora addormentato e rannicchiato contro di lui. Si era fatto più piccolo della sera precedente, sembrava volesse quasi rendersi invisibile, contro di lui e il piacevole tepore non era affatto scomparso, anche se aveva dormito sopra le lenzuola.  
Erwin fissò lo sguardo sull'infermiera solo in quel momento, visto che aveva dedicato istanti interi a osservare la figura addormentata dell'altro. Quella sembrò sul punto di parlare, ma Erwin scosse appena il capo, sorridendole e, dopo essersi reso conto che la parte sinistra rispondeva meglio ai suoi desideri, si portò il dito alle labbra, facendole segno di stare zitta. La donna annuì, uno sguardo tra l'intenerito e il dispiaciuto, prima di chiudere silenziosamente la porta.  
Posò la mano sulla testa mora di Rivaille, accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli, piccole e brevi carezze, mentre finalmente ne sentiva nuovamente la consistenza tra le dita.  
  
  
Erano passati tre giorni da quando Erwin si era svegliato.  
I medici dicevano che si stava riprendendo bene, meglio di quanto si sarebbero aspettati –merito la giovane età e il fisico robusto, avevano affermato dandogli poderose pacche sulle spalle ancora dolenti in verità.  
Stava conducendo un programma fitto di fisioterapia. Riusciva a mettersi seduto, con pazienza e zelo, anche da solo senza alcun aiuto ma per camminare gli erano state imposte stampelle; il braccio destro se lo sentiva ancora molle come gelatina.  
Rivaille tornava sempre di notte, l’unico momento che gli era possibile venire senza che qualcuno di scomodo lo vedesse e facesse domande, ma Erwin lo aveva esortato a venire anche al mattino, all’ora di pranzo quando di solito rimaneva solo –con i familiari chissà a quale pranzo o stato lontano, e gli amici alle lezioni universitarie del pomeriggio.  
Aveva ripreso a dormire, la notte.  
Le occhiaie, seppur visibilmente diminuite, continuavano a permanere come solito, ombreggiandogli in una linea sottile e scura la linea inferiore dell’occhio, rendendolo più profondo e sottile.  
Dormiva, ora che sapeva che Erwin viveva e lo attendeva il giorno dopo. Dormiva come quando l’avevano fatto la prima volta. Dormiva grazie a lui.  
Quella mattina aveva deciso di andare nel pomeriggio – Petra aveva controllato gli orari e i turni e gli aveva concesso solo un ora al massimo giusto per la sua pausa pranzo.  
Avanzò nel reparto con il sole parzialmente coperto da nubi grigie, le mani in tasca che si sfilò solo quando giunse in prossimità della stanza, bloccandosi invero nell’atto di entrare quando lo sguardo si puntò sulla figura accanto al letto di Erwin.  
Si immobilizzò come una statua di cera con la porta parzialmente già aperta, vedendo quella figura di donna chinata sul viso del maggiore seduto sul letto, con il viso parzialmente e a tratti irregolari sporco di schiuma bianca.  
Il viso lo riconobbe l’istante in cui questa si voltò, guardandolo con occhi grandi, stupiti.  
Riconosceva quel viso, lo stesso di quella fotografia.  
Gli sguardi di Irina e di Erwin si volsero quasi subito verso la porta socchiusa, mentre il viso di Erwin si apriva in un sorriso più aperto e quello della giovane assumeva un'espressione interrogativa, dovuta al fatto che non conoscesse chi gli stava a qualche metro di distanza.  
Teneva tra le dita ben curate un rasoio, mentre si raddrizzava. «Salve...?»  
«Rivaille!» Lo salutò Erwin, un'espressione sorridente e allegra, sollevandosi un poco in modo da potersi rimettere seduto, facendo cenno a Irina di allontanarsi leggermente. «Vieni, vieni. Mi stavo facendo aiutare, i medici non vogliono ancora che usi roba tagliente perché mi tremano un po' le mani.» Spiegò, mentre la ragazza metteva il rasoio sull'asciugamano che aveva poggiato sulle lenzuola del letto e si voltava completamente verso il giovane.  
«Ehm-»  
«Lei è Irina. È la figlia di persone che conoscono i miei.» Aggiunse poi, resosi conto di non aver fatto le dovute presentazioni immediatamente. La ragazza fissava il nuovo venuto interessata, ma allo stesso tempo incuriosita: era basso di statura, anche se non si era fatto avanti ed era visibilmente arrabbiato. Avrebbe dovuto trovarlo spaventoso, ma il suo sguardo non trasmetteva la stessa severità di quella di suo padre e questo, in parte, la incuriosiva.  
«Piacere.» Mormorò, facendo un breve cenno di inchino a mezzo busto, ritornando quasi subito nella posizione di partenza.  
Rivaille la scrutò critico, due schegge fredde di duro metallo che la scandagliarono senza interesse con un palpabile quanto visibile distacco. Non poteva dire di detestarla, ma dato il precedente che c’era stato tra lui e Erwin percepiva l’irritazione riverberargli sottopelle, guardandola come si guarderebbe una arma che può ferirti impugnata da un viso d’angelo.  
«Piacere.» Cacciò fuori a forza, le mani di nuovo nelle tasche, espressione apatica, gelida.  
Non voleva risultare troppo duro, ma finì per esserlo senza volerlo come spesso accadeva; era una ragazzina, non aveva fondamenti per i suoi dubbi e non voleva nemmeno ritornare sull’argomento in quel momento.  
Non la degnò di sguardi, mentre si portava dal lato opposto del letto, osservando Erwin con altrettanta pacatezza nonostante la lieve sfumatura d’affetto.  
«Come stai? I medici ti hanno visitato?» Domandò guardandolo a distanza di sicurezza.  
Erwin annuì, sorridente.  
«Hanno detto che se tutto va bene, tra una settimana mi dimettono. Dovrò comunque andare ogni giorno a fisioterapia, ma se riuscirò a migliorare con questo ritmo non ci sarà problema.» Spiegò, entusiasta della cosa, mentre allungava una mano, sporgendosi verso il ragazzo e scompigliandogli i capelli scuri, sorridendo. «Irina, non è quasi ora? Vai pure, qui può finire Rivaille di aiutarmi.» Propose, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata all'orologio che gli avevano messo sul piccolo comodino rialzato, prima di riguardare la ragazza.  
Irina guardò la sveglia a propria volta, annuendo energicamente. «Accidenti, sì. Mio padre darà di matto.» Esclamò, alzandosi nuovamente dopo che si era seduta poco prima e raccattando le proprie cose. «Mi ha fatto piacere conoscere il tuo ragazzo Erwin. Ciao!»  
Detto questo, imbracciando la propria borsa, uscì dalla stanza ticchettando rapidamente mentre Erwin agitava brevemente la mano.  
Quella frase ebbe l’effetto di una schioppettata diritta in fronte.  
Rivaille la guardò fisso non sapendo neppure con che faccia – attonita, irritata o sollevata; sapeva di loro, l’aveva sempre saputo. Non era mai stata nelle sue mire sposarsi Erwin, ma lasciare che fossero solo conoscenti o, al più amici.  
La cosa lo sconvolse per il fatto che avevano intavolato una discussione sul nulla, quella sera.  
«... Quindi non era nei tuoi progetti fartela, nel caso avessi chiuso con me.» Affermò il moro, ancora con gli occhi puntati verso il punto dove era uscita Irina. «Avevo creduto-...»  
Si morse il labbro, tacendo.  
L'altro dai capelli biondi tornò a guardarlo, assumendo un'espressione seria, seppure il buon umore gli si leggesse negli occhi.  
«Ascolta Rivaille, davvero io non avevo alcuna intenzione né di mollarti, né di fidanzarmi con qualcun altro. Non so cosa abbiano scritto o fotografato, ma sono informazioni infondate. Certo, ai miei e al padre di Irina piacerebbe vederci fidanzati e poi sposati, ma né io né lei abbiamo queste intenzioni.» Spiegò chiaramente, prima di rilassare nuovamente il viso che aveva un che di comico, nel fatto che fosse ancora per metà ricoperto di schiuma bianca.  
«Ora che ne dici di darmi una mano a radermi la barba? Non piace nemmeno a te quando ci baciamo, no?»  
Abbassò lo sguardo, il moro, a disagio per la vergogna. Gli aveva dato colpe che non aveva e lui, nonostante ciò, continuava a sorridergli come il primo giorno; non credeva esistessero davvero persone così, né avrebbe mai creduto di innamorarsene.  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo.» Gorgogliò in un borbottio sommesso, mentre si toglieva in fretta la giaccia di pelle scura e si sedeva sul bordo del letto, osservando il lavoro che la ragazza aveva lasciato incompiuto.  
Si vedeva che non era abituata, forse era la prima volta che faceva la barba a qualcuno con una lametta.  
C’erano punti tagliati male e altri piccoli stralci di schiuma che aveva lasciato qua e là.  
In silenzio, a capo chino, gliela rimise sul viso per poi prendere la lametta e raderlo in maniera più omogenea e lineare di quanto avesse fatto la giovane per inesperienza; dalla mascella fino al mento, poi ritornando sulla guancia e finendo verso l’angolo della bocca. Le lame tagliavano come una forbice fendeva un foglio di carta sottile, la mano scendeva liscia come acqua.  
Erwin chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi.  
«Eri troppo arrabbiato, non mi avresti ascoltato.» Mormorò pacatamente. Si sentiva più sicuro tra le mani dell'altro, anche perché Irina non sembrava proprio nel suo massimo mentre cercava di non tagliarlo e le tremavano costantemente le dita. «Ma è acqua passata, non parliamone più. Siamo stati due scemi.»  
«Tu sicuramente.» Masticò tra le labbra il moro, lo sguardo che non lasciava le lame e il viso dell’altro. Inclinò appena il capo, per vedere la giusta angolazione di come raderlo, stendendosi lievemente di più i lineamenti. «Una relazione si fa in due. Se tu non me le dici, io non posso capire. Non sono un fottuto indovino... E presumo nemmeno tu con me.» Spiegò, prendendosi parte di quella colpa che entrambi avevano.  
«Hai ragione. Allora anche io ho una critica: quando qualcosa non ti piace, o un mio comportamento non ti va a genio... Dimmelo.» Lo ammonì, cercando di aprire il meno possibile la bocca per evitare di infastidire il suo lavoro di rasatura. «E poi mi piacerebbe sapere più cose di te. Cose anche stupide... Cosa fai quando non lavori, dove ti piace andare, con chi passi il tempo o... Il tuo compleanno per esempio.»  
Uno spostamento rapido degli occhi grigi verso i suoi, mentre un sospiro lasciava le labbra dischiuse, ritornando poi a focalizzare l’attenzione sullo strato di schiuma ancora da levare via.  
Non ignorò il fatto che quegli accorgimenti, quelle domande gli avessero fatto piacere.  
«Venticinque dicembre.» Rispose mentre si scostava per ripulire la lama su un piccolo catino con dell’acqua, lo sciabordio dell’acqua ad accompagnare le sue parole mentre lo sguardo rimaneva lontano. «E la mia vita non ha nulla di particolare.» Borbottò poi, ritornando a radergli sotto al mento, la curva che poi si congiungeva al collo, alzandogli un po’ il viso.  
Erwin trattenne la risata per evitare che Rivaille lo sgozzasse, visto il punto in cui lo stava radendo in quel momento. «Davvero? Il giorno di Natale? Allora dobbiamo assolutamente passarlo insieme quest'anno.» Decise, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi nell'affermarlo.  
Rivaille corrugò la fronte.  
«Non ridere.» Borbottò, non negando però quell’invito, sotto al suo sguardo ilare e morbido.  
«Io sono nato a Ottobre invece, il quattordici.» Disse poi, visto che l'altro non lo aveva chiesto, ma poteva quasi sentire la domanda nell'aria, anche senza sentirla. D'altra parte, anche se gli aveva chiesto di essere sincero e di parlargli con franchezza, poteva perdonarlo ancora per un po'.  
Si tese appena, il moro, con lo sguardo sfuggente e la mano che andava a serrare appena di più la presa.  
Un nodo in gola gli rendeva le parole difficili da pronunciare, ma si costrinse a farlo.  
«Passiamo insieme anche il tuo compleanno.» Propose sentendo le guance accaldarsi, cacciando fuori quella confessione che, in condizioni normali, si sarebbe tenuto dentro e che avrebbe ignorato per non tirare più fuori. Ma aveva fatto una promessa, e era intenzionato a mantenerla. «Se non hai da fare con i tuoi...» Aggiunse allontanando la lametta.  
Gli mancava solo l’arcata sotto al naso e sotto al labbro inferiore.  
«Certo. E... Beh, potremmo andare da qualche parte io e te, così evitiamo il problema.» Mormorò, visibilmente meno entusiasta di quanto, in effetti, era. Voleva davvero passare più tempo possibile con Rivaille e, per un attimo, si era dimenticato di quel dettaglio che, tra loro, non poteva passare inosservato, specialmente nella sua vita.  
«Sarebbe bello no? Andiamo a visitare qualche posto in campagna, visto che ti piace.» Affermò, convinto, mentre sorrideva soddisfatto della propria idea, sebbene fosse semplicemente una via di fuga dal rendersi conto che, all'effettivo, stava soltanto cercando di evitare un problema.  
Si bloccò Rivaille, le mani già protese a fargli piegare il viso al volere delle lame; invece a piegarsi furono le sue labbra, in quel tenue sorriso lieve, tiepido come un soffio di vento di primavera, a sfiorargli il viso.  
«Mi piacerebbe andare in campagna, sì. Anche in un posto diverso da quello dove siamo già andati.» Ammise sincero senza accorgersi di quanto il viso gli fosse mutato, meno teso, più sognante pareva, mentre ritornava alla vasta distesa di verde che avevano già avuto modo di osservare, all’assenza di rumore a eccezione del cicaleccio delle cicale, degli uccelli e il frusciare dell’erba sotto i piedi, delle fronde dei rami, qualche gufo in lontananza. «Mi piacerebbe vivere in posti come quello, un giorno... Con una vita diversa, un'officina tutta mia.» Mormorò inconsciamente, quasi senza pensarci troppo, scuotendo poi quel pensiero dalla testa con un cenno del capo per ritornare a finire di raderlo.  
Erwin sorrise: Rivaille aveva assunto un'espressione talmente carina, che avrebbe voluto fosse sempre, così felice, meno ombroso, meno arrabbiato, meno accigliato. Era tornato un bambino, con quella dolce espressività che gli donava, proprio perché così inconsueta.  
«Sembra bello. Sei il tipo che vivrebbe in una casa arroccata alla cima di una collina con un fucile e poca voglia di visitatori.» Rise, nell'immaginarselo imbracciare il fucile e aizzare chissà quale cane gigantesco contro eventuali visitatori. Era divertente, considerando che inconsciamente, nel quadretto, ci si era persino figurato lui stesso al suo fianco, mentre cercava di convincerlo a non essere scortese.  
«Io non potrei, cioè non prima della pensione...» Valutò però poi, tornato coi piedi a terra; anche se, la prospettiva di abitare in un posto tranquillo era davvero il massimo, meglio di certo di una frenetica città. «Ragiono come un vecchio eh? Ci sono tante cose che mi piacerebbe fare... Ma probabilmente non molte di queste si avvereranno.»  
Rivaille finì il proprio lavoro ascoltando le sue parole, ritraendosi col busto solo per afferrare un piccolo asciugamano, immergerlo un poco nell’acqua e pulirgli il viso dagli eccessi ancora presenti di schiuma residua.  
«Non so ancora cosa studi tu.» Ammise, senza rimprovero; solo un barlume di curiosità negli occhi sempre pacati e mai troppo espressivi. «Quale lavoro farai o... Che tipo di persona tu sia all’università.»  
Erwin abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Rivaille finiva di pulirlo dalla schiuma che era ancora rimasta, assumendo un'espressione strana. «Mi piace studiare.. nonostante sia qualcosa che non ho scelto io.» Rispose semplicemente; un barlume aveva guizzato tra le iridi cerulee in principio, salvo poi avere quella leggera ombra a offuscarglielo, mentre scuoteva appena il capo, salvo poi raddrizzarsi una volta che l'altro ebbe concluso la sua pulizia.  
«Ma magari non è detta l'ultima parola. Dopo la laurea vorrei iscrivermi in Accademia e diventare un poliziotto. Non ridere, so che è un controsenso, visto che partecipo ai rave.» Lo rese dotto, mentre però tutto il suo viso si illuminava, parlando di quello che avrebbe voluto davvero, quello che sognava. Era lui, in quel momento, quello che tornava più piccolo: era sempre stato il suo sogno d'altra parte.  
Rivaille corrugò la fronte, ai lati delle labbra due fossette mentre tratteneva un sorriso sardonico.  
«Uno sbirro? Dovrei essere fidanzato con uno sbirro?» Domandò retorico, non credendoci affatto.  
Erwin ci ripensò su, ridendo e portandosi una mano contro il mento. «Però in quel caso mi toccherebbe smantellare il vostro giro clandestino.» Osservò.  
Il moro lo guardò critico nonostante il velo ilare gli baluginasse nelle iridi metalliche.  
«Non è divertente, Erwin.»  
Erwin rise ancora.  
«Lasciamo stare, vieni qui.» Concluse poi, allungando sicuro il braccio che aveva più sensibilità e afferrandogli il polso, tirandolo verso il proprio petto. Gli schioccò un bacio leggero, parlandogli poi sulle labbra, in un soffio leggero, ma profondo. «Quando verrò dimesso voglio coccolarti per bene.»  
Stava per dargli un altro bacio, stavolta meno casto, quando la porta della stanza di aprì, rivelando i visi cinerei dei genitori di Erwin sulla soglia.


	10. Capitolo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo finale, signori e signore! Speriamo che non vi lasci insoddisfatti.   
> Questa storia, quando l'abbiamo scritta, ci è stata davvero di compagnia. L'abbiamo amata e odiata un po' - principalmente perché l'avevamo iniziata e poi lasciata in sospeso per mesi, prima di riprenderla in mano, in favore di altri progetti - quindi alla fine è stato un po' un lavoro complicato. La correzione idem, come tutte le correzioni/revisioni, abbiamo avuto il nostro bel daffare nel limarla e renderla presentabile - più o meno. XD  
> Speriamo tanto di esserci riuscite e che questa conclusione non vi deluda e che, anzi, vi piaccia come è piaciuta a noi, mettendo la parola fine. Non è una delle nostre storie più lunghe, ma ci siamo affezionate perché... Beh, perché è *nostra* e ci abbiamo sputato insulti e un sacco di tempo libero sopra.  
> Detto questo vi salutiamo, promettendo di tornare presto (speriamo) con qualcos'altro. Abbiamo diverse cose concluse, ma purtroppo sono tutte da revisionare e, con il fatto che stiamo anche scrivendo un'altra storia, dobbiamo dilazionare il tempo e vedere quanto ci metteremo. Se volete avere novità o comunque tenervi aggiornati su come procedono i nostri "lavori in corso", potete trovarci sulla nostra pagina fb (basta cliccare qui sotto, sul nostro nick, oppure andare sulla nostra pagina autore e cliccare sul logo di faccialibro).  
> Vi ringraziamo davvero tanto, come sempre: chi ci segue, chi trova il tempo di scriverci recensioni, messaggi privati o lasciare anche solo un segno di passaggio aggiungendo le nostre storie in qualche lista.  
> Alla prossima!  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/)

Rivaille aveva volto appena il capo, immobilizzandosi quando lo sguardo sfiorò il viso marmoreo e pallido di una donna e, dietro di lei, quello duro e contratto del padre; entrambi con gli occhi spalancati, in silenzio non trovando le parole.  
Le stesse che si morse lui, evitando di pronunciare bestemmie la prima volta che incontrava i genitori di Erwin, mentre si rialzava dal letto e si metteva in piedi, immobile come una statua di gesso, lo sguardo che non si abbassava o deviava di lato per una colpa commessa.  
Li osservò come aveva osservato Irina, seppur l’astio e l’accusa erano stati sostituiti da un assenza d’espressività che lo contraddistingueva.  
Era la prima volta che li vedeva, ed erano proprio come aveva immaginato che fossero: alti, eleganti, compiti anche nel loro stupore, il loro essere di un ceto ‘diverso’ emanato dal diamante al dito di lei, dalla cravatta con filigrana d’oro di lui.  
«Buongiorno.» Mormorò; di lui si poteva dire tutto, non che fosse maleducato. Quando lo era, lo diventava perché gli si rompeva il cazzo, ma per il resto era mite.  
«C-cosa-... Chi-»  
«Ciao mamma, ciao papà!» Li salutò Erwin, affondando con la schiena contro il cuscino alla sue spalle dopo un momento di tensione.  
La donna fu la prima a parlare, indecisa se guardare Rivaille o il proprio figlio, non sapendo che parole usare e come usarle.  
«- Tesoro.. è un tuo amico?» Domandò, tesa come una fune troppo tesa, col viso che aveva perduto parte del proprio colore nonostante il trucco che lo dipingeva.  
«Sì è un mio amico e.. è anche il mio compagno. Nel senso di fidanzato, mamma. No, non sono pazzo e no, non è una fase. Ho quasi trent'anni e sono libero di scegliere chi-»  
La donna, ancora ammutolita dall'insieme di informazioni che il figlio, con tutta la tranquillità dell'universo, gli aveva appena dato senza alcun preavviso, esplose come un petardo.  
«Ma tu non eri  _così_! Hai avuto delle fidanzate!» Obiettò la donna; Erwin si raddrizzò meglio, mentre scuoteva appena il capo. «Mi sono innamorato di lui, non credo che ci sia niente di così scandaloso.»  
«E non hai pensato al futuro? A quello che diranno di te? Di noi?!» La crisi isterica era pronta, decisamente prontissima. Erwin aveva sempre evitato di indispettire la madre proprio per tale motivo: diventava irritante e decisamente isterica, se le cose non andavano come aveva previsto. Se tutto non era esattamente come voleva lei. Ma, almeno per una volta, voleva davvero essere sincero, voleva credere in qualcosa di diverso, che non fosse la semplice inerzia che aveva continuato a muovere i fili della sua vita.  
«Non faccio male a nessuno, quindi non capisco il grande problema. Non sostenete il matrimonio tra omosessuali, tu e papà? Cosa ci sarebbe di così  _terribile_? Puoi sfruttarlo in campagna elettorale, se tanto ci tieni, ma non aspettarti che mi faccia intervistare o permetta che sfruttiate anche solo per un attimo lui.» Insolente, di quell'insolenza che, da sempre, aveva sempre nascosto per il quieto vivere, di cui si era privato per evitare conflitti e che, in quel frangente, stava esplodendo. Sapeva tutto quello che c'era da sapere, sulla sua famiglia, tutto quello che non avrebbero voluto rivelare ad anima viva.  
«Essere d'accordo è diverso dall'avere un figlio... Che vuole vivere con un altro uomo! Erwin ci hai pensato? Hai pensato che cosa potrebbe significare per il sostegno degli elettori? Tuo padre perderebbe i voti dei moderati! Farti vedere in giro con... Chi diamine è, tra l'altro? Un ragazzino del Queens?»  
«Brooklyn.» La corresse il moro, tenendo lo sguardo fermo, senza che il continuo fluire di quelle parole e urletti isterici potesse scalfire l’assenza d’espressione.  
Erwin non esitò un attimo a prendere il polso di Rivaille con la mano che riusciva a controllare meglio, in una presa ferrea, ma allo stesso tempo piena di calore. Rise, ma era una risata vuota e per nulla divertita; era ironico, ma rimbombava nel suo petto senza dargli alcun sollievo all'amarezza che provava.  
«Pari diritti, uguaglianza tra la popolazione... Mamma, non sei tu la prima a predicarla? Certo, ti serve per ottenere il favore delle minoranze nei quartieri poveri, ma non dovresti dirlo con tale naturalezza.»  
«Sta zitto, figlio ingrato! Ti abbiamo dato tutto, tutto! Perché mi parli così?! Perché vuoi darmi questo dispiacere?!»  
Rivaille ascoltava in silenzio, le labbra cucite lo sguardo che aveva, per rispetto e garbo, portato appena più in basso, con le mani infilate nelle tasche e il portamento rigido ed immobile accanto al letto.  
Sentiva che la situazione stava iniziando a degenerare come spesso accadeva a casa propria – anche se dubitava che i genitori Smith avrebbero tirato fuori pistole o lanciato santi e madonne facendo rabbrividire l’intero ospedale.  
Si volse appena verso Erwin, guardandolo tranquillo.  
«È meglio che vada.» Affermò privo di colpa o rancore; lo osservò con occhi fissi, profondi quasi a volergli dare una sorta di appoggio anche se non sarebbe stato presente.  
Non era nessuno per dirgli cosa doveva o non doveva fare, ma una parte di lui sembrava stargli dicendo  _Fallo, fallo per te; la vita è la tua, non la loro._  
Le stesse cose che si diceva a sé stesso quando Kenny perdeva le staffe, le stesse cose che Mikasa gli lasciava intendere con i loro soliti sguardi silenti.  
«Vai, però resta qui.» E il tono che aveva usato era tutt'altro che insicuro; non stava cercando sicurezza nella sua presenza, quanto una conferma. La conferma che ciò che voleva poteva esistere, che se avesse finalmente lottato per quello che desiderava, era possibile ottenerlo o, quantomeno, avvicinarsi quanto più possibile al realizzarlo.  
Rivaille annuì lieve, quasi impercettibilmente, col capo. Passò accanto ai genitori di Erwin, salutandoli con un altro cenno del viso, prima di uscire ma restare dentro le mura dell’ospedale, aspettando.  
«Non sminuire i miei sentimenti. Il mondo non ruota intorno a te, mamma. L'essermi innamorato di Rivaille non è un dispetto che faccio  _a te_ o a papà. È successo e basta.» Ammise Erwin infine, anche se la discussione probabilmente era tutt'altro che conclusa.  
Suo padre, che fino a quel momento era rimasto zitto, fece un passo avanti. «Vuoi deludere le nostre aspettative? È così?»  
«Quali aspettative, papà? Seguire le vostre orme? Sposare la figlia di un vostro grosso finanziatore e condurre una vita tutt'altro che felice? Mi spiace, ho assecondato i vostri desideri per tanto tempo, sperando di poterne essere soddisfatto, ma ho avuto solo la voglia di scappare via. Ho iniziato ad allontanarmi e a fare cose che avrebbero potuto rovinarvi, se solo si fossero scoperte. E tutto perché mi sentivo oppresso e infelice.» Aggiunse, vedendo sua madre impallidire ulteriormente, forse desiderosa di chiedere  _cosa_  esattamente avesse fatto, ma allo stesso tempo indecisa se rimanere o meno nell'ignoranza fosse una scelta altrettanto saggia.  
«Mi devo laureare in qualcosa che non voglio fare, avete quasi pianificato un matrimonio senza chiedermi se fossi o meno d'accordo e ora, che finalmente ho trovato chi voglio davvero al mio fianco, sminuite quello che sento per convenienza vostra. Mi spiace, non ci sto. Non ci sto più.»  
Suo padre parve voler nuovamente prendere la parola, eppure Erwin quasi sapeva che cosa stava per dire e, sebbene avesse dovuto aspettarselo, sapeva che avrebbe fatto male.  
«Non devi necessariamente lasciarlo. Solo... Deve restare la tua seconda scelta, ufficialmente dovrai farti vedere con-»  
«Ma non ti vergogni, a dire una cosa del genere? Non senti quanto risulta patetico? Scegliere di mettere al secondo posto la persona più importante per mera facciata? Io voglio camminare fianco a fianco con la persona che amo, non con qualcuno che “è più comodo” amare.» E, malgrado il tono fosse rimasto normale, dalla sua espressione si notava tutto l'astio che, quella prospettiva gli metteva addosso. Rivaille non era un amante da nascondere, non era qualcuno da vedere nei ritagli di tempo o con cui incontrarsi clandestinamente. Non voleva una vita così e non la voleva neppure per Rivaille, perché non la meritava. Nessuno la meritava.  
«Potete anche averlo scelto per voi stessi, ma io non ho intenzione di farlo. E una volta uscito di qui ho intenzione di lasciare l'università e andare in Accademia. Sapete benissimo che volevo fare il poliziotto, ma non l'avete mai preso in considerazione. Nemmeno una volta.»  
Sua madre a quel punto si rianimò, assumendo quell'espressione inacidita che prometteva solo e soltanto fastidio. «E chi ti pagherà la retta? Dove andrai a vivere una volta uscito? Hai bisogno di noi, d'altronde sei sempre tornato per questo, no? È conveniente-»  
«Ho abbastanza risparmi per pagarmela da solo, mamma. E non preoccuparti, sono soldi che ho guadagnato io. Credo di averne abbastanza anche per prendermi una casa in affitto per qualche tempo, giusto quello che mi serve per entrare in polizia.»  
Continuarono a litigare per non seppe quanto tempo.  
Rivaille era rimasto seduto dentro quella sala d’attesa alla quale era ormai abituato e di cui non sentiva più il fastidio iniziale dei colori troppo chiari e delle sedie troppo dure o scomode.  
Capì che avevano finito quando sentì la voce della donna impattare acuta lungo il corridoio per un istante, prima che il ticchettare dei suoi tacchi assieme a quello delle scarpe del marito li condusse di fronte alla sala e poi oltre.  
Non lo videro, intenti com’erano a mormorare tra loro, ancora sconvolti.  
Non proferì parola, alzandosi e incamminandosi di nuovo verso la camera di Erwin.  
Bussò, prima di aprire la porta e rimanere sull’uscio, con una spalla poggiata allo stipite; gli occhi pacati e apatici verso il di lui viso.  
«Com’è andata?» Domandò dopo un istante di silenzio di troppo.  
Erwin gli sorrise, Rivaille entrò nella stanza.  
«Direi che è andata come mi aspettavo che andasse.» Rispose semplicemente mentre il letto si abbassava appena per l’esiguo peso del minore. Non vi era alcuna traccia di rimpianto o di altri sentimenti che fossero diversi dal sollievo; era sollevato, era soddisfatto di come fosse finalmente – dopo anni – riuscito ad affrontare qualcosa che, davvero, lo faceva sentire troppo male e troppo impotente e piccolo.  
«Comunque mi sa che ti aspetta qualche mese di astinenza dopo che mi sarò iscritto all'Accademia. Tornerò a casa nei fine settimana però.» Spiegò, divertito alla prospettiva di ritrovarsi Rivaille sul piede di guerra anche solo all'eventualità che non si facesse vedere per circa tre anni.  
Una ruga di malcontento gli solcò la fronte sottile, assieme a due cunette tra le sopracciglia scure.  
Non poteva dire di essere felice di quest’alternativa, nonostante fosse una sua scelta fatta con cognizione di causa e giudizio. Ma avrebbe aspettato, come aveva aspettato quei venti giorni per il suo risveglio, con speranza e costanza.  
«Cosa vuoi che ce ne faccia di due soli giorni, dannazione; proprio lo sbirro, tra tanti lavori!» Borbottò stizzito, rimboccandogli le coperte contro la vita e ripiegando l’asciugamano usato poco prima. Un ruga di fastidio gli arricciava le labbra, prima che i lineamenti si ridistesero mentre riportava lo sguardo al di lui viso.  
Un angolo si azzardò a sollevarsi in un lieve sorriso. «Vedremo di farceli bastare.»  
Erwin sorrise, un braccio gli circondò la vita sottile portandoselo più vicino mentre si protendeva e gli sfiorava la bocca con la propria in un bacio di gratitudine e mute promesse che, un giorno, gli avrebbe fatto a voce.  
  
Anche per Rivaille tempo dopo c'era stato qualcosa di simile a ciò che aveva avuto Erwin con i sui genitori, solo che nel suo caso le cose erano state più graduali e meno improvvise: aveva avuto da ridire spesso con Kenny, litigi nei quali, talvolta, anche la voce di Mikasa si aggiungeva per rimproverare talvolta l'uno, talvolta l'altro.  
Voleva bene a Kenny, lo stimava per essere stato un uomo con i controcazzi che aveva fatto partire da zero un’impresa e che si era formato da solo, nonostante i due figli a carico che non erano i suoi e che aveva raccattato a seguito di lunghe procedure burocratiche ed ereditarie.  
Erano figli di madri o padri scomparsi, appartenenti allo stesso ramo di un'unica, grande famiglia di Ackerman, e lui si era dato da fare per educarli, crescerli al meglio che poteva.  
«Apprezzo tutto ciò che hai fatto per me,» Una volta gli aveva detto, una delle loro poche, rare conversazioni da persone civili senza mettere di mezzo santi, armi o tavoli ribaltati. «Ma voglio scegliere io cosa fare della mia fottuta vita. Tu mi hai formato, e te ne sono grato; ma come hai fatto tu, anche io voglio creare qualcosa che sia solo mio.»  
Era la prima volta che Kenny non gli aveva risposto, limitandosi a guardarlo per un lungo, teso istante, prima di voltargli le spalle e andarsene.  
 _Fa come vuoi_ , sembrava avergli voluto dire;  _non pisci più sul letto, sei grande abbastanza da fare stronzate e prenderti le tue conseguenze._  
Non era una rottura, non lo sarebbe mai stata nonostante Rivaille avesse scelto di prendere una strada diversa da quella che lui aveva costruito.  
Quel filo c’era per lui, così come c’era anche per Mikasa.  
Gli Ackerman non si sarebbero divisi.  
  
[...]  
  
Piegò la terza maglietta, riponendola in cima alla pila di biancheria stirata. La pose sul ciglio del letto, riprendendo in mano lo strofinaccio sporco della polvere che aveva tolto solo dentro quella camera.  
Ritornò in soggiorno, assottigliando gli occhi e puntandoli contro la figura sdraiata sul divano, la televisione accesa nonostante avesse una rivista tra le mani.  
Afferrò il telecomando, spegnendo il brusio fastidioso di un talk show per poi piazzarsi davanti all’uomo, braccia conserte sul petto coperto solo da una maglietta ampia scura, senza maniche.  
Faceva troppo caldo nonostante fosse in pantaloncini.  
«Vuoi dare una mano o vuoi leggere la rivista ancora per molto?» Lo ammonì duro, gettandogli contro lo strofinaccio e facendo per ritornare in cucina. «Sembri un vecchio!» Aggiunse, rincarando la dose.  
Erwin sollevò lo sguardo dal giornale, sorridendogli ampiamente. «Tra poco devo andare a lavoro, lasciami godere gli ultimi minuti di libertà almeno.» Gli rispose, anche se sapeva già che lo avrebbe comunque costretto a dargli una mano, così si mise seduto e chiuse la rivista.  
Proprio in quel momento la sveglia del suo cellulare, lasciato sulla testiera del divano, si mise a suonare, dandogli una vita di fuga. «Vado a vestirmi.» Annunciò infine, dandosela chiaramente a gambe, trovando la giusta scusa per evitare i lavori domestici.  
Rivaille lo fulminò per tutto il percorso.  
Tornò poco dopo, pronto nella sua divisa blu scuro e il cappello calato sulla testa, sebbene si intravedessero comunque i capelli laccati che vi stavano sotto. Cappello che si tolse, mentre si riavvicinava al compagno. «Non fare quella faccia, prometto che domani ti darò una mano.»  
E detto ciò gli schioccò un bacio sulla bocca, per annunciargli la sua imminente partenza.  
Riluttante, ricambiò il bacio, alzandosi sulle punte quel poco che bastava per andargli incontro.  
«Non fare tardi, non mi piace dormire da solo.» Lo avvertì, guardandolo con monito velato da tenera apprensione mentre passava la mano superficialmente sulle cinghie della divisa.  
«Mh... D'accordo. Ma non sono troppo convinto sul dormire. Non mi fido.» Mormorò in risposta, lanciandogli un'occhiata maliziosa, appoggiando poi la fronte contro la sua per qualche attimo.  
Uno sguardo che Rivaille ricambiò, affilando lo sguardo e allungando le mani contro il suo collo in una carezza tiepida.  
«Fai bene a non fidarti.» Gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, sotto lo sguardo acceso di Erwin.  
Questo si distaccò da lui dopo un leggero bacio sul naso, rimettendosi ben dritto. «Fai attenzione anche tu. Vado.»  
Gli sorrise dolcemente, sfiorandogli con le dita il dorso di una delle sue mani, prima di arretrare e voltarsi verso la porta, salvo poi girarsi nuovamente verso il compagno. «Ah, Rivaille?»  
Quello rialzò lo sguardo, interrogativo. «Ti amo.»  
E detto ciò si chiuse la porta alle spalle, mentre l'altro si ritrovava, per l'ennesima volta, a corto di parole mentre le guance si imporporavano in maniera imbarazzante –non si era ancora abituato a quelle parole, né al modo disarmante con cui Erwin gliele diceva.  
Sospirò, portandosi verso il divano e rimettendo in ordine.  
Prese la rivista, facendola per chiudere e mettere da parte, quando un segno rosso attirò l’attenzione.  
Era un cerchio, o semplicemente una crocetta o un segnetto orizzontale che a volte spuntavano tra le varie scritte di pagine a caso, apparentemente senza un senso.  
Dilatò lo sguardo solo quando, leggendo, si rese conto di quello che stavano a significare: erano tutti annunci, possibili vendite o affitti di case, ville, appartamenti in zone fuori città, e tutte accomunate dalla presenza di verdi prati, e spazi ampi vicino a radure o che si affacciavano con vista sulle montagne.  
Ebbe uno spasmo al cuore, dolce e caldo, mentre un sorriso di rassegnato affetto gli lambiva le labbra.


End file.
